Konketsu no Shoujo
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Half-human, half-demon. That's what Tanaka Yumi is. After being expelled from her previous school when she lost control of her demonic powers, she transfers to St. Ishiyama, at the same time as two particular Pillar Generals. When she becomes the prime target of a group of assassins, Hecadoth promises to help her control her powers so she can fight back, and open up to others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This is a very tough one to write, and there will be some Japanese terms in this story. The title means 'The Half-Breed Girl'. The term 'Konketsuji' means 'Half-Breed'. Furthermore, I'll be developing Hecadoth's character in this story, since we don't know much about him. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Note: There will be some pairings in this story. The main pairing is Hecadoth x OC, and there'll be Furuichi x Agiel, and an established Oga x Hilda.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Putting My Walls Up<strong>

I arrive at St. Ishiyama Academy, wearing the girls' uniform, a thick black headband in my brown hair that falls a few inches past my shoulders. I take a deep breath and walk towards the school. I've heard that the special class, the class I'm transferring into, consists of delinquents from the sister school Ishiyama High School. I stare up at the school in determination. _Okay, Yumi. Remember. Do not show your powers. You don't want a repeat of what happened in Edmonton._

My name is Tanaka Yumi. I'm an eighteen year old, Japanese-Canadian third-year high school student who has just moved from Edmonton to Ishiyama with my dad, Tanaka Tomohiro. I look like a normal Japanese girl with brown hair and amber eyes. However, I'm not normal. I'm far from a normal human. And for that reason, I don't get close to anyone.

"Sheesh, this uniform is just too constricting!" A girl's voice sighs in annoyance as I walk through the hallways.

Raising my head up slightly, I see a girl with crimson-red hair in two braids and a guy with long, slightly unruly black hair, both of them wearing the St. Ishiyama uniforms. I can only see their backs, though, so I can't tell who they are. However, I can sense a demonic aura from them, increasing my suspicions even more.

"We have no choice, Agiel," a male's voice says. "If we're supposed to be moving in with him, we have to get used to wearing such uniforms and acting like high school students. If we wear our standard uniforms, people will become suspicious."

_Huh? Who could they be? _I wonder. Although, the name Agiel sounds rather familiar. As if sensing my presence, the two of them turn around to face me. Right then, I notice the fish ears on the male as well as the black tattoo on his face, and it hits me. These two are Pillar Generals from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division!

"Yo," the black-haired male says. "Who're you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Yumi," I introduce. "I'm new here. You?"

"I'm Hecadoth," the male introduces.

"And I'm Agiel," the girl greets, smiling at me. "You're kind of cute, you know?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh… thanks…?" I thank, unsure of how to respond to such a comment.

The rest of the walk to the class is silent. Eventually, we reach the special class and walk inside. I see our teacher, Saotome-sensei, at the front of the classroom. "Alright, brats! We have three transfer students in our class." He gestures to Hecadoth and Agiel. "First off, from Macau, this is Hecadoth and Agiel. Agiel will be transferring into the second-year, and Hecadoth will be transferring into the third-year."

The two of them bow and sit down in empty desks.

"And from Canada, transferring into the third-year, this is Tanaka Yumi," he introduces me. I give a slight bow, smiling slightly before going to a desk and sitting down. Right then, Saotome-sensei starts the lesson for today.

"Tanaka-san," he suddenly calls on me. "Solve the problem on the board." He taps a math equation that's been written out on the board. I go up to the board, picking up a piece of chalk. I then start to write down the solution, step by step, finding it pretty easy since I had done this particular unit before. Once I finish, I sit back down without a word.

When the lunch bell rings, I decide to go to the library instead of eating my lunch. While I walk to the library, I see so many students walking around with a particular group of friends. Practically everyone is friends with someone. And here I am, someone who has no friends. Not that I care. I'm better off without friends. If I make friends, if I let people in, I'll end up getting too attached, and they'll get hurt. I don't want to see people getting hurt because they got involved in my current problem. Not only that, they might not accept me if they find out what I really am.

What am I? I'm what's known as a Konketsuji, or a Half-Breed. Yes, my mom was a demon named Alessandra, while my dad is a human who was contracted to my mom in their teen years. They had fallen in love, married, and had me. However, because my mom was from a very important family in Makai, she was targeted by an assassin group who absolutely loathe the Konketsuji. She was abducted, tortured, and murdered when I was only four years old. Since I'm born with demon powers, I've been forced to repress them.

However, repressing demon powers has terrible consequences. When I still lived in Edmonton, I had tried to defend a classmate who was being bullied. However, those bullies had taunted me and said a lot of insensitive, cruel comments about my mom towards me, since they know how much I hate people teasing me about my dead mom. One moment, they were taunting me, the next moment, they had to be sent to the hospital. When I had exposed my demon powers, I was expelled from the school because I was considered a danger. My expulsion was a contributing factor to our move to Ishiyama.

"I'm home!" I call as I enter the house.

"Welcome back, Yumi!" Dad calls back. "How was school today?"

"It was good," I reply.

"Were there any difficulties?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, none," I say as I sit down at the table.

"Yumi, look at me." I look up at Dad. "Listen to me, I want you to try and make some friends at this school. It'll be helpful to have some friends whom you can rely on and trust. Also, Principal Isurugi told me himself that there are several other people like you who attend St. Ishiyama. They're not exactly Konketsuji, but they are either contract holders, or even demons themselves."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm not planning on making friends," I tell him. "If I let people in, we'll all get hurt. And I don't want that. Besides, whatever friends I had made in Edmonton often ended their friendships with me because I'm different."

"I know it's hard for you, but it's important to have friends, Yumi," he reminds me, gently holding my hand. "For me, can you try?"

I give Dad a small smile. "I guess," I say.

He smiles at me, giving me a small kiss on my forehead. "You look so much like your mother when you smile, you know?"

"You've told me that since forever," I giggle. I always feel happy whenever I see Dad happy. I guess I can try and make at least one friend, just for his sake. However, I might have to make them prove to me that I can trust them, so I can avoid getting hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates on this story will be kind of slow, since school just started last week, and I'm going to be pretty busy. I hope to try and update regularly, though. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Strategist and the Pillar Generals<strong>

"Hey, Tanaka-senpai!" I look up and see a silver-haired boy standing next to my desk, a friendly smile on his face. It's been a few weeks since my first day, and this is the first time that someone's trying to talk to me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I ask politely.

"I'm Furuichi," he introduces. "Would you like me to show you around St. Ishiyama? I could show you, Hecadoth, and Agiel around the school if you want."

At first I'm about to say no, but I remember Dad's words from a few weeks ago. I then give a small smile and nod. "Sure, thanks for the offer," I thank. "And you can just call me Yumi if you want."

He smiles. "Sure thing, and no problem!" he replies before sitting in his desk next to Hecadoth and Agiel.

When lunchtime rolls around, I follow Furuichi around the school as he shows the two Pillar Generals and I around. While showing us the school cafeteria, we see a guy with orange-bleached hair and a girl with brown hair in two pigtails come up to us. "Yo, Furuichi-kun!" the guy greets.

"Hey Kazuya-san, Azusa-chan," Furuichi greets back. The girl, now known as Azusa, looks at us.

"Ehh, are these the new transfer students from Macau?" she asks. She turns to Hecadoth curiously. "Ohhh, he looks kind of cute! But why does he have fish ears?"

"It was something he was born with," Agiel interjects.

I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised that people don't freak out so much, and they take all information about demons pretty well. In fact, if they think that Hecadoth and Agiel are really from Macau, then they're gonna get the wrong ideas about Macau.

"Oh, you're the new girl from Canada, right?" the boy, now known as Kazuya, asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. My name's Yumi," I introduce.

"Hold on, what are your names?" Azusa asks the Pillar Generals.

"Hecadoth," Hecadoth replies.

"And I'm Agiel," Agiel adds.

"Hecadoth and Agiel, huh? Nice names! Well, we'll see you around, Furuichi-kun!" Kazuya waves to us as he and Azusa walk ahead. "And enjoy Japan, you three!"

I turn to Furuichi. "Speaking of which, where are Hecadoth and Agiel staying?" I ask.

"We're going to be staying with Furuichi," Agiel tells me. "We'll be moving into his house tonight. I hope that his family's nice."

Furuichi then turns to them. "Before you two move in, let me just establish some key things about our home. First off, when my sister has her friends over, just ignore them when they start their shipping wars and all that. Next, do not interrupt them when they're watching their favourite drama on TV…" He continues with a few more guidelines, and I can't help but smile in amusement at them.

"Can you tell me who all are in the class?" I ask when he's done.

"Well, there's the Tohoshinki, the Red Tails, Good Night Shimokawa, Killer Machine Abe, the MK5, the Sanada brothers, and Oga Tatsumi, the Baby-on-Back Brawler," he tells me.

"So, Yumi-chan, where do you live?" Agiel asks me.

"I live with my dad," I reply. "It's been just me and my dad since I was four."

"Really?" Furuichi asks. "What about your mom?"

I stiffen slightly. I don't like talking about my mom's death out loud, especially to people whom I've just met. I shake my head. "I… I don't want to talk about it," I say quietly, walking ahead.

At some point, when I walk outside, my music in my ears, a book in my hands, I suddenly see five rough-looking people I've seen in class before come up to me. "Yo, Tanaka!" the ringleader calls, sneering at me. "Do you know who we are?"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Should I know who you are?" I ask.

"Well, duh!" one of them retorts. "We're the MK5, Ishiyama's top delinquents!"

I nod slowly. "Well, nice to meet you," I say, walking past them. However, I find my path being blocked by them again. "Excuse me, but may I please get through?" I ask as politely as I can. _What's with these guys? _

"Listen up, girly!" the ringleader sneers. "We're challenging you to a fight, got it? Just to see if you're worth being recognized by all of Ishiyama!"

By now, it seems that we've attracted a crowd, which consists of the special class, Furuichi, the Pillar Generals, and a few St. Ishiyama students. Unfortunately, I'm not really a serious fighter, and the only time I become a fighter is when I unleash my demon powers. But there's no way am I doing that. Instead, I try and put an end to the taunts. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," I tell them firmly. "Now please, can you let me through?"

"How dare you!" the ringleader snarls. "That's it, you asked for it!" He lunges at me right then, aiming a punch at my stomach. However, I manage to avoid the punch by doing a quick side step. The guy glares at me and aims another punch, which I manage to block with my arm. I then do a swift fouette, tripping him over.

Almost everyone stares at me in shock.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"Yeah, Tanaka totally just tripped him over!"

I inwardly sigh. It looks like I have no choice but to defend myself. Well, it's a good thing I know some karate.

The second guy comes charging at me, and I quickly duck under his fist before doing a swift roundhouse-style kick at him, landing my feet in a plie position, maintaining my balance. I then give a stern glare at the remaining three. "Listen up," I say. "I have no interest in starting any fights, so don't provoke me. However, if I have to defend myself, then expect me to _really _retaliate back."

I walk back inside the school building, ignoring the surprised stares of everyone.

"What kind of fighting was that…?"

"That didn't even look like fighting."

"Yeah, it was more like dance."

For the rest of the day, I try to avoid eye contact with other people, feeling a bit embarrassed for actually fighting. In my defense, I was defending myself, but I still didn't expect all this attention. Especially when some guy with a pompadour comes up to me and asks me how much money will I accept if I become his follower.

"Yumi-chan!" I look up and see Oomori Nene, a red-haired girl who's a member of the Red Tails. "Why don't you join the Red Tails? You'd be a great member."

I shake my head. "Thanks, but no thanks," I say. "I'm not looking to join any gangs." This answer seems to surprise not only her, but her fellow members as well.

_If I joined, there'll be a higher expectation of my fighting skills. I don't want them to be suspicious, especially if I ever accidentally reveal my demon powers. _I do not want a repeat of the Edmonton Incident. Ever.

As I walk home from school, I clutch onto my blazer, shivering slightly. The temperatures are definitely starting to drop. Though, not as chilly as what I'm used to in Canada, it's still pretty chilly. "Demons…" I muse quietly to myself. "Just how many are here?" I wonder as I look around the city, admiring the view. Ishiyama's not such a bad place to live in. It's actually pretty nice with all the buildings lit up and the sound of fun, catchy J-pop music playing from several shops.

When I turn around the corner, I see Furuichi walking with a tall teen boy with messy brown hair and a green-haired baby on his back, as well as a blonde-haired girl in a gothic-lolita style dress. We stop upon seeing each other.

"Oh! Yumi, I didn't expect to see you here!" Furuichi greets. "Yumi, this is Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda-san." He introduces me to the three people next to him.

I give a slight bow. "Nice to meet you," I say. Right then, I sense the demonic aura around Hilda-san and Baby Beel. That's when I realize it. Hilda-san's a demon maidservant! And Baby Beel is actually Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV! I've read enough about Makai to know about the different types of demons and other information, so I know about Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, Demon Maidservants, the Great Demon Lord, his sons, and about contractors. However, this still surprises me, for some reason.

"What're you guys doing out here?" I ask.

"Hilda and I had to go shopping for ingredients for croquettes tonight," Oga says.

"So, where's Hecadoth and Agiel?" I ask as we walk across the overpass together.

"They're at my place, trying to adjust to the new environment," Furuichi says. "The introductions actually went better than expected. Hecadoth's going to be sleeping in my room, and Agiel's going to be sleeping in my sister's room."

I nod. "I was just on my way back home from school," I say. Right then, Baby Beel starts pointing at me and acting restless.

"Oi, Yumi," Furuichi then says. "About what happened with the MK5. What kind of fighting was that? Like, that didn't look much like fighting, it was like art!"

I look down, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You see, when I lived in Edmonton, I used to take competitive ballet since I was a kid. And, I guess the moves rubbed off on me and mixed in with whatever karate I know," I say.

Baby Beel continues to act restless and point at me while blabbering something in his baby talk. I stare in confusion at the baby. "What's with him?" I ask.

"He's just hungry," Hilda-san replies. Although, I can see her looking at me in suspicion. Fortunately, we reach a four-way in the neighbourhood.

"Well, I'm heading this way, so I'll see you tomorrow," I say, waving at them politely. "Good night."

That night, when I'm taking a shower, I think about today's events. Could it be possible that Hilda-san and Baby Beel know about me being a Konketsuji? Is that why they acted rather suspicious of me? I'll figure it out tomorrow, I guess. If I try and figure it out now, I'll end up getting a headache. Wait, why am I caring? I shouldn't be caring so much! If I care, I'll forget about my main task. I have to keep it a secret. Nothing can distract me from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's just a little filler. The plot will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- A Weekend in Ishiyama<strong>

"Yumi, why don't you go out and explore Ishiyama?" Dad suggests.

It's a regular Saturday morning, and I've planned to spend it watching anime and reading books. "What's there to do?" I ask.

"Well, there's a local theme park called Ishiyama Land, and there are several arcades and shops in downtown Ishiyama," he tells me. "I don't want you to only sit in the house and watch anime. Go on and explore the city."

"Okay," I say. "But what about you?"

"I'm busy right now," Dad replies. "You go ahead."

I change into a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a multi-coloured cardigan, a stylishly frayed jean skirt, some black leggings, and a pair of red high-top sneakers. I brush my hair back into a side ponytail, put my surgical mask around my nose and mouth, and take my purse with me before heading out. "I'm leaving now, Dad!"

"Be safe!" he calls back.

I walk all the way to downtown Ishiyama and look around, admiring the sights. "What can I do?" I murmur to myself. I first see a clothing store and decide to look in the store. However, when I enter the store, I see Oomori Nene, Hanazawa Yuka, Tanimura Chiaki, Ryoko Asuka, and Kunieda Aoi, the members of the Red Tails!

Right then, Yuka looks up and sees me. "Ehhh? Hey guys, Yumi's here!" she exclaims, pointing over to me.

Nene turns to look at me. "Oh, Yumi!" she greets. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"H-Hi…" I greet, my voice muffled by the surgical mask. _Oh well, I guess it won't be too bad to just try and talk to them._

Aoi walks up to me, smiling. "What're you doing here, Yumi?" she asks.

"I was just exploring the city," I say in a polite manner. _She seems like a nice girl._

"Cool. Do you want to hang out with us?" Asuka offers.

I reluctantly nod my head. "I'll hang out with you only in this store," I say. "Afterwards, I'm going back on my own."

I look through the racks of clothes, trying to see if I can find anything cute and nice. I eventually come across a white blouse with flower patterns decorating it, as well as a small tube of holly berry-scented hand cream.

"That's all you're getting?" Nene asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I think this is enough," I say as I pay for it. "Well, see you around!" I call to the Red Tails as I exit the store.

After a while, I find a manga store and I walk inside. I look through the shelves of different series, trying to find one that interests me.

"Need help with anything?" I look up and to my surprise, I see Tojo Hidetora, one of my classmates!

"Tojo-kun?" I ask, surprised. He gives a slight grin at me.

"Hey Tanaka," he grins. "What is it that you need?"

"Can you recommend some good manga for me?" I ask.

"Sure." He shows me through the shelves. "So, our current bestseller is Gohan-kun. It's very popular among everyone: kids, teens, even adults. It's a very good manga, and the anime is a big hit as well. However, another big hit is Attack on Titan. Have you heard of either?"

"I've heard of Attack on Titan, but not Gohan-kun," I reply. Tojo hands me the first volume of Gohan-kun.

"You should try Gohan-kun," he tells me. "Here you go."

I smile at him. "Thanks, Tojo-kun," I thank him.

After paying for the manga, I exit the shop, humming to myself. I look at the cover of the book and smile to myself. It looks like a cute manga, especially since Gohan-kun looks rather cute. I place the book back into the bag and I look up to see Hecadoth, Agiel, and Furuichi.

"Yumi, is that you?" Furuichi asks.

I nod. "Yeah, it's me," I reply. "What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I was just showing Hecadoth and Agiel around downtown Ishiyama," he tells me. "You?"

"I'm also looking around downtown Ishiyama," I reply.

"Well then, you want to come with us as well?" Furuichi offers.

"Uh, sure," I say.

We walk through the streets of downtown Ishiyama, looking around. We pass by a group of maid cosplayers, handing out flyers and some food samples from the nearby maid cafe. Hecadoth and Agiel look at them in confusion.

"Why are there so many demon maidservants here?" Agiel asks.

"Which demon do they serve?" Hecadoth asks. "If that demon catches them neglecting their duties, then they'll receive a very hefty punishment."

Furuichi laughs. "They're not demon maidservants," he says. "They're maid cosplayers who work at maid cafes." He then turns to me. "So, Tanaka, what's Canada like?"

I think for a moment. "It's a nice country," I say. "The place I'm from has a large Japanese community, and there's a lot of people of many different cultures."

"How cold does it get there?" Agiel asks.

"It depends," I reply. "Some areas, especially the prairie provinces and the maritime provinces, can get pretty cold in the winter. However, some areas have very pleasant winters. In fact, this kind of cold weather is nothing." I turn to look at the Pillar Generals. "What's it like where you came from?"

I've decided to not reveal that I know about demons yet, just in case.

"Where I come from?" Hecadoth asks. "I was born and raised in a region where the temperatures are mild. Winters aren't too cold, and summers aren't too warm."

"How do you two like Japan so far?" I ask.

Agiel shrugs. "It's a nice place," she replies. "If anything, Furuichi's family is so welcoming and friendly. Especially his sister."

"I agree," Hecadoth adds. "His family has treated us very well when we first introduced ourselves and moved in."

"Huh? Yumi-chan?" To our surprise, we see the Red Tail girls in front of a cafe. Right then, Agiel's eyes light up in excitement.

"Aoi-chan!" she exclaims happily, running up to her. Kunieda simply stands there, looking awkward as Agiel asks her lots of questions. Nene looks at Furuichi in surprise.

"Oi, Creepichi," she calls. "How do you know the guys from Macau?"

"Oh, they've moved into my place," he replies. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead, right then. "However, now my sister thinks I'm in an open relationship with the three of them, because of the slight innuendoes they've dropped!"

"How were we supposed to know that your sister liked the Boys' Love genre?" Agiel asks. "It was only Hecadoth who made the comments that sounded like innuendoes, I don't see why I'm being dragged into this. My comments only sounded flirty." A small pout forms on her face.

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh… am I missing out on something?" I ask.

Furuichi sighs. "Yesterday, Hecadoth had made a few comments to me, like 'call me again, lieutenant', and 'you should let me have control of your body'. And it just so happened that my sister was nearby, and now she thinks I'm bi and in an open relationship, because Agiel makes flirtatious comments towards me as well."

I chuckle slightly, glad that no one can see me smile through my mask.

"Yo, Furuichi!" We turn and see Oga and Hilda-san, walking through the streets, holding hands.

"Hey, Oga," Furuichi greets. "You two on a date?"

"Dabuh!" Right then, Baby Beel peers over Oga's back.

"What're you doing here?" Hilda-san asks, glaring at Hecadoth and Agiel.

"The same could be said to you," Hecadoth retorts.

"I'm just showing them around," Furuichi replies, trying to calm down the atmosphere. He then starts to lead us away from Oga, Hilda, Beel-chan, and the Red Tails. "How about we get going now?"

For the rest of the day, the four of us just wander around the city, looking around and talking about random things. However, a thought quickly occurs to me. Do they know about my Konketsuji status? I feel like Hecadoth and Agiel have been suspicious of me. I try and brush this aside as I tell Dad about my day. I'll cross that bridge when I get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's going to be in Furuichi's POV, since I got a suggestion that I do a chapter showing these three together. It was kind of fun to write, so thanks to Devlin Dracul for the suggestion! The story kind of picks up in this chapter, and it will get more serious in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- A Day in the Life of Furuichi Takayuki (and Agiel and Hecadoth)<strong>

_**(Furuichi's POV)**_

"Finally!" I exclaim to myself as I get out of bed. It's a Sunday, and I have a lot planned out for today! Well, more like, I'm going to play video games and watch Attack on Titan today. However, I notice that Hecadoth isn't in his futon. Oh well. He probably got up already. When thinking about him, my mind suddenly flashes back to when both him and Agiel had moved into my house.

"_Starting today, my friend and I will be moving in with your son," Hecadoth says, both him and Agiel giving a polite bow to my parents and my sister Honoka. "My name is Hecadoth, and this is Agiel."_

"_Really, you guys?!" I snap, feeling kind of embarrassed, especially since both Hecadoth and Agiel are in their Pillar uniforms! "You couldn't change into something else?!"_

"_Is there something wrong with our outfits?" Agiel asks, slightly confused. _

_My jaw drops open in shock. "Hell yeah! Just look at your outfit, Agiel!" I nearly shout. "It's only a bikini and a trenchcoat!" _

_Mom looks like she's about to have a heart attack, Dad looks very confused at the situation, and Honoka's just staring at me like I'm creepy. "Uh, Takayuki?" Mom asks. "Are they transfer students from Macau? How do you know them so well?"_

"_W-Well, you see-" However, Hecadoth cuts me off._

"_He's our lieutenant," he replies. "And a fine lieutenant he is."_

"_He really knows how to please both men and women," Agiel adds._

_I facepalm. Great, do they even realize that their words have double meanings?! _

_Dad looks at me in surprise. "Takayuki, I never even knew you were like that!" he exclaims. "You should've told us!"_

"_No, no! It's not like that!" I try and insist. However, Mom just gives the two of them a warm smile._

"_Well then, you two are most welcome to stay here," she says kindly. "We're very glad to have you here, Hecadoth-kun, Agiel-san."_

"_No, we should be thanking you for your hospitality," Agiel replies, smiling sweetly. "You may just call me Agiel, and think of me as your daughter."_

"_Likewise, you may call me Hecadoth," Hecadoth adds, a polite smile on his face. "And you may think of me as your son."_

So yeah, that's pretty much how it went. Although, I must say, my family's taken a liking to the two of them. Even though I don't know why they've moved in with me, I kind of enjoy their company. Honoka's taken a liking to Agiel, and has even started calling her 'Agiel-neechan'. Mom's grown fond of Hecadoth, and she even bought some new clothes for Agiel. It's almost like how Oga's family has really become fond of Hilda-san.

Once I freshen myself up and get ready for the day, I change into a green T-shirt and some jeans before heading downstairs. My parents are out for the day, and Honoka's still in her room, probably reading some yaoi. However, I see no sign of Hecadoth or Agiel.

"Where's Hecadoth and Agiel?" I ask to myself. "Oh well, I'm not going to let that stop me from Attack on Titan!" I declare excitedly. I had bought the first volume of the Attack on Titan anime, so now I can start watching the episodes!

Once I set up everything, I start to watch the first episode. However, at that moment, Hecadoth and Agiel come down the stairs, in their uniforms. "There you are, lieutenant," Hecadoth says.

"Where'd you guys go?" I ask.

"We left our winter uniforms in Makai, so we had to go back to get them," Agiel replies. "After all, the temperature are starting to drop."

Hecadoth glances at the TV, just as the opening theme song starts to play. "What is that?" he asks in confusion.

"Oh, uh, it's an anime I've started watching. It's called Attack on Titan," I say. "Do you want to watch it? It's really good. Pretty violent, but really good."

Agiel shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

She and Hecadoth sit down on the couch as the episode starts. It seems like almost immediately, they take a liking to the show. I mainly see their interest peak when the fight scenes happen, and when humans get eaten by the Titans.

"Ehhh, this is really interesting!" Agiel comments.

"So basically, humanity has been nearly wiped out by these Titan creatures, who eat humans for pleasure and not for survival, and now, after a hundred years of not seeing any Titan, a high-walled city is suddenly destroyed, and this Eren's mother is eaten alive by a Titan, making him want revenge against every last Titan out there," Hecadoth muses. "You humans are rather intelligent and creative."

I chuckle nervously. "Oga got me hooked onto the show," I say. "He mainly likes the bloody violence, that bastard. If anything, though, the manga's way more graphic."

We continue to watch some more episodes, when I suddenly hear a knock on the door. I get up from the couch to answer the door. When I open the door, I see Honoka's three best friends: Miyuki, Kimiko, and Sayuri. "Oi, Honoka!" I call. "Your fujoshi friends are here!"

"Taka-niichan! I told you not to call us that!" Honoka protests, coming downstairs to greet her friends.

"Oi, Honoka! Can you please keep it down?" I freeze upon hearing Hecadoth's annoyed snarl and I start trembling in fear. After being on the receiving end of Baby Beel's tantrum when he missed an episode of Gohan-kun, and nearly witnessing one of Lord En's temper tantrums when he loses at a video game, I do **not **want to see what Agiel and Hecadoth are like when they're distracted from an episode of Attack on Titan.

"Eh, who're they?" Kimiko asks when she sees them.

"Some new transfer students from Macau, and they're in an open relationship with my brother," Honoka replies.

I turn and glare at her. "I told you it's not like that!" I snap.

"Ehhh, an open relationship?!" Sayuri squeals.

"No doubt, that guy over there's pretty cute," Miyuki comments. "But why's there a girl involved?! Especially that kind of a girl. She looks so…"

"Oi. What did you just say about me?" I freeze in fear as I turn to see Agiel, glaring furiously at the girls. "Finish that sentence. Go on. I dare you, girly." Her hand goes to her sword, and I yelp in alarm.

"A-Agiel!" I stammer. "J-Just ignore them! They're just some obsessive fujoshi, so don't let them get to you." I try and calm her down. "Besides, they didn't really mean that, and it's just their obsession talking, and…"

"What the hell's happening out there?" Hecadoth asks, sounding ticked off.

I turn to Honoka, hoping I can calm things down before a war breaks out. "Honoka, you and your friends just go and watch your stupid yaoi, and let us watch Attack on Titan!"

"For the last time, it's not stupid!" Honoka huffs to herself as she and her friends walk out of the house.

I let out an exhausted sigh as I sink into the couch. "Glad I managed to calm that down before it escalated…" I mumble.

"Who were those brats?" Agiel asks, still annoyed and slightly angered.

"Just some of my sister's friends," I reply. "Like I said before, just ignore them when they start going all crazy over yaoi."

"Yaoi?" Hecadoth asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know," I reply, shaking my head. "You guys can keep watching. I need to lie down, I have a headache from this whole commotion."

"Oh, but didn't I promise you, that I'd take good care of you, hm?" Agiel asks flirtatiously, causing me to blush slightly. I'm only glad that Honoka's not here, because the last time Agiel made a comment similar to that, and Honoka was in the room, things really went bad.

As I lie down on my bed, I think about all the events that happened. First off, Hecadoth and Agiel have moved into my house, and transferred into St. Ishiyama as high school students, for unknown reasons. Also, at the same time, a rather strange girl named Tanaka Yumi has also transferred from Canada, also for unknown reasons. Yumi and I have become pretty close as well. She's become somewhat like an older sister to me, but she seems very distant and hesitant.

I can relate to her, however. I can tell that Yumi's somewhat of an outcast, and I know exactly what that feels like. Despite her hesitance and reluctance, she's willingly hung out with me, Hecadoth, and Agiel. There's something… off about her, something I can't put my finger on. I can sense some demonic energy from her, but she's not a contract holder, or a demon. Even Hecadoth and Agiel have become kind of suspicious of her. I decide to worry about that later, since my head's still pounding.

"Oi, lieutenant," Agiel calls gently, coming into my room. "I've made lunch."

I come downstairs to the kitchen, where she hands me a bowl of soup. As the three of us start eating lunch, I feel my headache going away. "So, how're you liking the Human World?" I ask casually.

"It's… interesting," Hecadoth replies.

"Your family's pretty great," Agiel comments. "Especially your mom and sister. Your mom's really sweet and friendly."

"No wonder Beelze-sama and Lord En-sama love it here," Hecadoth adds.

"And Hilda-san as well," I add, remembering how her and Oga finally got together. "But she only likes it here because of Oga."

"Ehh? The demon maidservant entered a relationship with her master's contract holder?" Agiel asks. "Huh. No wonder they seemed pretty close."

"Speaking of Lord En, what's it like serving under him?" I ask.

"We were blinded by our loyalty towards him," Hecadoth replies. "Don't get us wrong, we'd do anything for him. However, our previous actions were all caused by blind stupidity, but we all foolishly thought it was loyalty."

I nod slowly. "Have you ever witnessed a tantrum of his?" I ask.

"One too many," Agiel says. "We always have to evacuate our training grounds every time he's ready to blow up."

"Once, the sea boiled off for seven days and seven nights during one of his tantrums," Hecadoth adds.

"I nearly saw one of them," I say, shuddering at the memory of when he was here. "It took the promise of Human World video games to calm him down. By the way, what do you think of Attack on Titan so far?"

"I really like it," Hecadoth comments. "It has an interesting plot, and the characters are rather interesting as well."

"I liked the fight scenes," Agiel adds. "I like it so much more than some of the other shows that I've tried."

"Something's kind of troubling me now," Hecadoth says. "It's about that girl Tanaka."

"What about her?" I ask.

"I can sense the demonic aura from her, but I don't know what she is yet," he tells me. "She's not a contract holder, since she has no symbol to show that."

"And she's no demon either," Agiel says. "The aura's not strong enough for her to be a demon. So, Hecadoth and I are thinking that Yumi-chan's a Konketsuji."

"Konketsuji?" I ask, confused. I've never heard of that before.

"A Konketsuji is a half-breed," she tells me. "Half-human, half-demon. They're born with demon powers, but they're generally not liked by both demons and humans."

I widen my eyes in surprise. If what they're saying is true, then no wonder she's been so distant and reluctant! "Hold on, I just want to ask you another question. Why exactly are you guys here?" I ask.

Hecadoth sighs. "There have been rumours in Makai," he begins. "A notorious assassin group, known as the Kagirinai Kumori, have targeted Beelze-sama and they're trying to kill him and the entire royal family. Jabberwock sent us here to help you keep an eye on both the Youngest and his contract holder and make sure that no harm comes to them."

"What's the Kagirinai Kumori like?" I ask.

Agiel frowns darkly. "They're absolutely despicable," she says. "Two years ago, they attacked the Pillar Division because they wanted to become the most respected military division in Makai. They were greedy, arrogant, and power-hungry. They attacked us just as we had finished our training, so we were at our vulnerable. At the time, Hecadoth and I were still Pillar soldiers."

"Some of us were killed," Hecadoth continues, lowering his eyes. "My father was one of the ones who were killed. I watched my father get impaled by one of the assassins, and I watched him die in my arms."

"Heca-chan was only sixteen when it happened," Agiel adds. "He had already lost his mother, so losing his father was like a slap in the face for him."

I nod slowly. "I'm sorry, Hecadoth," I apologize sincerely, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"That was probably the only time we've seen him cry," Agiel says. "He broke down after his father died, and he was still in tears when he took the stab meant for Jabberwock."

"They used my grief and sadness to their advantage, by trying to kill Jabberwock," Hecadoth explains. "I jumped in front of him and took the stab, allowing the rest of the Pillar Division to defeat the Kagirinai Kumori. Because of my bravery, I was promoted to the Eighth Pillar General status."

"After their defeat, the Kagirinai Kumori became disgraced and despised," Agiel concludes. "Now, let's move away from such dark and depressing things. Tell me, lieutenant, you seemed to take it pretty well that Hecadoth's only eighteen."

That's when I realize what she just said. Hecadoth's only eighteen?! Well then, he must be pretty powerful to be promoted to Pillar General at only sixteen!

Later on, at dinner, the three of us walk into the kitchen to see some Macanese foods on the table. Mom smiles at them. "I thought you might be missing Macau, so I tried to make some Macanese food for you. Forgive me if they're not the best," she says.

Hecadoth looks at her in surprise, before smiling gently. "Thank you," he thanks.

"There was no need to, though," Agiel says. "But thanks, anyways."

After dinner, I'm lying down on my bed, reading some manga when Hecadoth and Agiel come into my room. "What's up?" I ask.

"Today was a good day," Hecadoth tells me. "We should do something like this again, lieutenant."

"I agree," Agiel adds, smiling at me. "Let's all play again sometime next week."

"I knew it!" We all turn and see Honoka in the doorway. "You really are in an open relationship!"

"For the last time, it's not like that!" I retort.

Looks like some things just won't change.

* * *

><p><strong>The term 'Kagirinai Kumori' means 'Eternal Shadows' in Japanese.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back in Yumi's POV now! I must warn you, updates will be kind of slow the next few days, since I'm in my school musical, and homework and all that. But I will update whenever I can. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Forewarning?<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

_I find myself running through a dark hallway, one that I've never been in, my breath coming out in quick, shallow pants. I try to run faster, but the dress I'm wearing makes it hard to run. For some reason, I feel slightly light-headed, exhausted, and I have the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Behind me, I can hear some distant footsteps from further down._

"_She's this way!" a rough voice exclaims._

"_Don't let her get away, fools!" another rough voice barks. "After her!"_

_The only thing on my mind is to flee from the assailants. I don't let out a noise in the hopes that I'd be able to lose them. But why? Why are they chasing after me? Why am I a target? What have I done?_

_Right then, I notice an open door. If I can hide in there, then I'll be able to escape them! I quickly run into the room, closing the door as silently as I can. _

"_Dammit, we lost her!" one of the voices snarls. "Where'd she go?!"_

"_Whatever. We'll find her later," another one says._

_I hear the footsteps fading away and I let out a sigh of relief. Right then, I notice the room I'm in. There are several paintings, but I don't recognize any of them. Right then, I notice a large crystal mirror on the other end of the room. "Huh?" I wonder as I walk up to it._

_To my shock, I see a young woman in the mirror. The woman looks like an Italian woman, with pale olive skin, long wavy brown hair, and amber eyes. She looks beautiful, but her face is marred with scars, cuts, bruises, and burns. Her dress, which is a cerulean-blue Italian Renaissance-style gown, is torn at the legs and dirty, with several bloodstains on the fabric. On her wrists are shackles, as well as several scars trailing up and down her body. However, that's not what shocks me. What's even more shocking is that this woman in the mirror is my mom._

"_M-Mom?" I whisper sadly. Right then, I notice something that makes my skin crawl. When I whisper that, Mom's mouth also moves. "Wait, what…" I trail off and look down at my cut, wounded, shackled hands, and gasp in horror. I look back up at the woman in the mirror, and she does the same. I realize what's going on, and my blood turns cold. I'm Mom!_

_Suddenly, I feel an intense pain in my abdomen. I look down and see a knife embedded in my abdomen, blood staining the dress even more. I collapse to the ground, choking on my own blood, trying to say something, but my words failing. Through my fading vision, I see a man sneering down at me._

"_Farewell… Alessandra."_

I wake up with a start, breathing heavily. I look around me, and I see that I'm still in the classroom, which is fortunately empty, and that I'm Tanaka Yumi, not Mom. When I look at the clock, I see that it's still lunchtime, and I let out a sigh of relief. Good thing no one else is in the classroom. Right then, I look down on my desk and see a copy of The Shining propped open.

"I really gotta stop reading this kind of stuff when I'm tired," I mumble to myself, wiping my forehead. "It only gives me some disturbing nightmares…"

"Sleep well?" I turn at the voice and to my surprise, I see Hecadoth standing in the doorway.

"Ehh? Hecadoth?" I ask. "What are you…"

"I decided to come back here since lunchtime is nearly over," he replies, sitting down in his desk.

"Where's Agiel and Takachin?" I ask. I've started calling Furuichi as Takachin, since he's like a little brother to me.

"He's still showing her around the building," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping," I reply. "Actually, reading, but then I guess I just fell asleep." I look down at the book. "Sheesh, I really have to stop reading horror novels when I'm tired and haven't had enough sleep last night."

"What novel were you reading?" he asks.

"It's called The Shining," I say. "It's a psychological horror novel, meaning that it plays with your mind and stuff like that. It's pretty scary, actually." I turn to him. "By the way, how did you find moving into Furuichi's house?"

_What are you doing, Yumi? Why're you trying to have a casual conversation with a Pillar General? He's not a human classmate you can simply talk to! This guy's a demon! _I mentally berate myself. However, I think if I talk about something else, my mind will be taken off the crazy nightmare. Besides, for some reason, I feel like I can trust Hecadoth.

He shrugs. "It wasn't so bad," he replies. "His family was very friendly and understanding. However, that's not what I'm here for."

"Huh?" I ask.

He turns to face me, a serious look on his face. "Tanaka, why exactly did you transfer to this school?" he asks. "Just what happened to have made you transfer here?"

I stare in surprise. _Why does he want to know about this? _I wonder. I turn to look at him. "Can I trust you with this?" I ask. _Should I tell him about Konketsuji? Will he know about that?_

He nods. "You can trust me," he says.

I sigh. "I was expelled from my previous school," I reply. Hopefully, he'll leave it at that.

"Why?" he asks.

"I couldn't control my anger," I say. Fortunately, the bell rings before he can interrogate me further. During class, I think about the event that just happened. Why would a Pillar General want to know more about me, a Konketsuji? Is he suspicious about me? _I need answers. _

As I walk back home from school tonight, I hum softly to myself. However, my mind wanders to the disturbing dream I had today. What could it mean? Is it a forewarning for something big? Is it trying to tell me something? "What could it mean?" I wonder to myself. "Why am I suddenly dreaming about Mom's death?"

I suddenly hear a cry of pain from a nearby construction site. "Leave me alone!" My eyes widen slightly. That sounds like Takachin! I run into the site and see Takachin, beaten and wounded, underneath the feet of some mean-looking punks.

"Get off me!" Takachin snarls, trying to look as menacing as he can.

"Not until you tell us where Mad Dog Oga is!" one of them retorts.

"Now tell us!" another snaps as he kicks him in the side.

Takachin glares at them, blood running down his mouth. "I'll never tell you," he spits out, only to be kicked in the gut.

"Bastard…" the ringleader snarls. "You can either cooperate, or you can die! Tell us, where's Oga?!"

"He's not here," Takachin insists.

"Oi!" I say sternly, glaring at them. "Leave him alone, you bastards!"

One of them grins lecherously. "Well, well, aren't you a cutie?" he leers at me. I tense up, glaring at them.

"Why don't you come with us for a good-gyah!" I deliver a kick in his crotch, causing him to kneel over in pain and his lackeys to shake in fear.

"Leave," I tell them coldly. They quickly run off, whimpering like frightened puppies. I then turn to the injured Takachin. "You okay?" I ask, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, smiling at me. "Thanks for-" He suddenly tenses up. I'm about to ask what's wrong when I sense it as well. The demonic aura.

"You sense it as well? The demonic energy?" I ask. Takachin looks at me in surprise.

"Eh? How do you-" He's suddenly cut off when a tendril of black energy strikes him in the face, sending him flying back into a freight container.

"Takachin!" I exclaim in shock before I'm sent flying into a freight container. Right then, I see a figure slowly materializing in the dust cloud, and I squint slightly to try and see who or what it is.

The dust disappears and to my shock, I see a tall, menacing man. The man has black hair neatly combed back, crimson eyes, small fangs, and he wears a long brown tunic with black pants and a midnight blue cape. In his hands is a silver sword, and a sinister grin crosses his face.

I widen my eyes in surprise, and Takachin stares at the guy in shock. _This guy… he's a demon! _Right then, I look at the sword in his hands and notice the shape of the handle. An Ankh. This guy's not just any demon!

"The Ankh..." I whisper in shock. "Wait, that means..."

"You're… Kagirinai Kumori!" Takachin exclaims. "But wait, I thought you were after Baby Beel!"

The demon grins evilly. "Well, our plans changed," he replies. "Now, the one we're after is the girl who's in front of you." He raises his sword. "Now die, both of you!"

He lunges at us, giving us no time to get out of the way. The only thing I do is close my eyes, hoping that it'll be quick. However, the pain never comes. I open my eyes and to my surprise, I see Hecadoth and Agiel, standing in front of us, wearing their Pillar uniforms.

"H-Hecadoth…?" I ask.

"A-Agiel…?" Takachin asks.

Hecadoth narrows his eyes, holding his spear up. "Azazel…" he seethes. "What are you doing here?"

"This guy's dangerous," Agiel warns. "Azazel, the best assassin among the Kagirinai Kumori."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an edited version of Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Kagirinai Kumori<strong>

"One of the best assassin groups out there," Hecadoth explains, not taking his eyes off Azazel.

Azazel raises an eyebrow. "Oh? _One _of the best?" he asks. "We're not one of the best." He aims his sword at us. "We are _the _best, Pillar General."

"Just what are you doing here?" Agiel asks, glaring sternly at him.

"I'm here to eliminate the girl behind you," he replies. "Step out of my way."

Hecadoth raises his spear, tendrils of black energy surrounding the tip. "If you want to get to the girl, you'll have to get through us," he warns, glaring at him.

Azazel scoffs. "Get through you? Don't make me laugh," he retorts. Suddenly, to our surprise, he disappears before reappearing closer to the two Pillar Generals, punching them away. Hecadoth is sent flying back, but regains his footing just as he's about to crash into a bulldozer. Agiel manages to land on her feet right as she's about to collide into a freight container.

I quickly stand up, getting into a defensive stance as Azazel steps up to me. "Leave us alone!" I try and threaten. The assassin sneers at me.

"So, this is the girl we're after," he observes. "Tanaka Yumi." He sneers as his eyes scan my face and body. "You look weak."

I frown at him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge someone by their physical appearance?" I ask.

He sneers at me. "Don't tell me what to do, Konketsuji," he spits at me. Right then, I see Hecadoth and Agiel widen their eyes in shock, and Takachin looking just as shocked.

Hecadoth frowns. "I knew it," he mumbles to himself. "She really is a Konketsuji."

Takachin looks even more shocked. "So, Yumi really is a half-demon?!" he asks, sounding panicky.

"That's right, human!" Azazel barks. "She's a filthy Konketsuji, and she should be eliminated!" he roars, lunging at me. I quickly roll out of the way before delivering a strike at him.

_Damn… his sword's making it hard for me to get a proper strike into him. I have to find a way to make us fight hand-to-hand… _Right then, I see an opening, and I do a swift roundhouse kick at his hand, sending the sword flying out of his hand.

Azazel looks stunned momentarily, but regains his composure. "Impressive," he comments, smirking slightly. "You're smarter than you appear, Konketsuji. But can you handle this?!" he snarls, delivering an uppercut punch.

We go back and forth in fighting, delivering punches to each other. I can feel my anger slowly rising and I try my best to lower it. _If I can't put a lid on it, my powers will be out of control! Come on, Yumi! Calm down! _

Unfortunately, Azazel can sense my desperation in trying to quell my anger. He gives a slight grin. "Your mother was a fine woman, you know?" he taunts. "Alessandra, the daughter from the Veronesi family, one of the most affluent, influential families in Makai. She had it all." His grin turns into a glare. "Too bad she threw it all away for her useless contract holder!" he snarls.

"Shut up!" I retort. "Don't talk about my parents like that!"

Azazel sneers at me. "She was also a very beautiful woman," he continues. "Such a lovely complexion she had. Alessandra really wasted herself on that human. She would've made a fine wife for any demon."

"Tanaka, don't listen to him!" Hecadoth warns. "Azazel does this to provoke his opponents! Don't let him get to you!"

"You shut up, Pillar General," Azazel growls at Hecadoth. He turns back to me, sneering. "Your mother would've made a fine wife for any demon… if she were alive, that is," he taunts. "However, feeling her blood on my hands was worth it."

My eyes widen in shock. "You… You killed my mother…?" I ask, my voice trailing off in a whisper.

He smirks. "Don't be ridiculous. I didn't kill her. The other members, along with me, merely tortured her, but it was our leader who killed her," he states in a matter-of-fact tone. "Serves her right, that whore."

I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. _Mom… _This group took my mom away from me! I grit my teeth and glare at Azazel. "You bastard…" I snarl lowly. Right then, tendrils of black energy surround my feet and my fists and I feel the energy surging through me. "You'll pay for that!" I shout, lunging at him, delivering a heavy punch in his stomach. I then proceed to send numerous violent attacks at him, which he effectively blocks.

He manages to regain his footing before he lunges at me again. This time, unfortunately, he delivers a punch which is twice as powerful, sending me flying back into a pile of sandbags. Azazel walks up to me, raising his sword. "Foolish girl," he scolds. "Did you really think that you, a mere Konketsuji, can defeat me, a highly trained pure-blood assassin?" He smirks at me. "Now you'll be able to join your mother! Die, wench!"

I close my eyes but right then, I hear the sound of the sword hitting against something. I open my eyes and see Hecadoth in front of me, holding his spear at Azazel. "That's enough," he warns, sending an attack at him with his spear. "Leave her alone, before I paint the ground with your blood."

Azazel glares at us. "This isn't over," he snarls before he disappears in a cloud of dust.

I hear Hecadoth let out a sigh before turning to me. "You have some explaining to do, Tanaka," he tells me as he helps me up.

Right then, we hear a ringtone sounding in Takayuki's direction and we turn to the sound as he picks up his phone. "Hello?" He pauses for a moment before frowning in annoyance. "What the-Oga?! Why the hell are you at my house, huh?! It's a Friday night!" He pauses again. "Right, I did say that we were going to play Dragon Quest II, didn't I? Sorry, I forgot." He listens to whatever Oga's saying. "Yeah, I'm on my way home from the convenience store. I'll be there soon. Bye."

He stands up, wincing slightly. "Ow… I think I hurt something," he hisses.

"How did you get so roughed up?" Agiel asks, slightly concerned as we walk back to the neighbourhood.

"Some guys wanted to fight Oga, so they came straight to me and started beating me up because I wouldn't tell them where Oga was," he replies. "We should all go back to my place, and I'll try and get Lamia to heal us up."

"Good idea," Agiel replies.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Takachin yelps as Lamia applies the bandages on his arms pretty roughly. "Go easy on there, Lamia!"<p>

The pink-haired preteen girl glares at him. "Shut up, idiot!" she scolds. "Now hold still!"

A bead of sweat runs down my forehead. "Just how old is she…?" I ask, slightly confused.

"That's enough, Lamia," Hilda-san suddenly says. She and Oga sit down in the couch, looking at me. "Hecadoth and Agiel told us what happened. Yumi, you need to explain some things to us."

I look down, feeling slightly intimidated. "I… I'm a Konketsuji," I say.

Hilda-san's eyes widen in shock, and Lamia stares in surprise. "A… Konketsuji?!" Lamia asks.

"I should've known…" Hilda-san says. "I didn't see any mark that indicated whether you were a contract holder, and your aura wasn't strong enough for you to be a pure-blood demon."

"Hold on," Oga interjects. "What's a Konketsuji?"

"A Konketsuji is a half-breed," Lamia starts. "Half-human, half-demon. Usually, Konketsuji are the children of humans and lower-class demons who have been banished to the Human World."

"However, it appears that Yumi-chan's mother was a demon from a very important family in Makai," Agiel says. "Konketsuji who are the children of a lower-class demon and human aren't as strong as Konketsuji who are the children of a higher-class demon and human."

"It must be pretty cool to have demon powers," Oga comments.

I frown. "Cool?" I let out a bitter laugh. "It's a curse. My entire life, I've been an outcast because of these powers. Demons think I'm pathetic, humans think I'm a monster. When I get angry, these powers are unleashed, and I lose control of myself. In fact, these powers led me to get expelled from my previous school in Edmonton."

"What happened?" Hilda-san asks.

I sigh. "One of my classmates was being bullied, and I had intervened and tried to get the bullies to stop. However, they started mocking me and taunting me about my mom, since they knew that I hate it when people tease me about my mom. I got so angry, and before I realized, my demon powers were unleashed. I beat those bullies up so badly, they had to get sent to the hospital. Afterwards, I was considered a danger, so I was expelled." I finish explaining.

I feel tears in my eyes. "I just wish I can control them…" I whisper sadly. "That's why I've never liked getting close to anyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, and if I get too attached, I'll end up getting hurt."

"I can help." We all turn and look at Hecadoth. "I can help you control your powers, Tanaka," he tells me. "I have some experience, and I'll be able to teach you."

I wipe away the unshed tears. "Really?" I ask.

He nods. "Ever since you unleashed your powers, it alerted the Kagirinai Kumori, a team of assassins in Makai. They absolutely loathe Konketsuji, and they'll stop at nothing to make sure their desired target is eliminated, so your life is in danger. I'll help you."

"That's a good idea," Hilda-san says. "Also, the term break is coming up, so you'll have a week of training to do. That's perfect."

I give a small bow. "Thank you so much," I thank before looking at my watch. "I should be going home now. My dad's probably freaking out now."

"Hecadoth, can you walk her home?" Takachin asks. "If her life's in danger, then it's best if someone goes with her."

For the most part, the walk home is silent. Hecadoth and I don't talk to each other much, although I feel a bit reassured near him. We finally arrive at my house and I'm greeted by Dad, who's looking worried. "Yumi!" he exclaims in relief, hugging me. "I was so worried when you never came back from school! I nearly called the police! What happened to you?" he asks. Right then, he notices Hecadoth. "What's a Pillar General doing here?" he asks.

"It's… kind of a long story," I say. "Can we explain inside? It's kind of chilly outside."

We go inside and explain what happened. Dad listens to us explain about the surprise attack, and how I'm going to learn how to control my powers. "Yumi, I'm willing to let you train with Hecadoth," he tells me. "But please, be careful. If the rumours are true, then there will be some attempts on your life."

I nod. "Yes Dad," I say. Right then, I realize something. "Hold on. Hecadoth, where are we going to train? In Japan? In Makai?" I ask.

"We're going to be training in Makai," he tells me. "I know of a certain place where I've done training before. The terrain is perfect for training, so we're going to be going there." He then gets up. "We're starting two days before the school break. Be prepared." He walks out the door, going back to Furuichi's house.

Dad turns to me. "This is why I told you to keep your powers a secret," he tells me sadly. "I was afraid that you will be targeted, Yumi. However, I think it's good that you're going to learn how to control them." He hugs me again. "Your mother would be proud of you."

I smile into his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now go get some rest, Yumi," he tells me. "You must be very tired."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have some time in my day, so here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Note: I've given my own interpretation of what the Pillar Division is like in this chapter, since I'm sure there are some certain requirements that have to be met in order to be a Pillar General.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Unexpected Beauty and the Start of Training<strong>

Today's the day I'm going to be leaving for Makai. Right now, school has just finished for the day, and I'm just about to leave the classroom when I see Saotome-sensei beckon me to stay back for a few moments. "Tanaka-san," he tells me. "I know about your Konketsuji status."

I widen my eyes in surprise. "You… You do?" I ask.

He nods. "I heard about what happened a week ago," he says. "A member of the Kagirinai Kumori came after you. You nearly lost control of your powers again."

"That's right," I say. "But Hecadoth is going to teach me how to control my powers."

"Interesting," Saotome-sensei muses, blowing out a puff of smoke. He looks up at me with serious eyes. "Listen to me, Tanaka-san. Ever since you revealed your powers at your previous school, it's alerted the whole of the Kagirinai Kumori. Now, they're not going to give up until you die. They're intelligent, strong, and very dangerous. It's quite clear that they have a plan, but it's unknown at the moment. However, they will kill you, so don't try and provoke them, Tanaka-san."

I nod. "Of course, sensei," I reply. "I hope I can get a control over my powers by then."

Saotome-sensei smirks. "Of course you will," he reassures me. "If a Pillar General is training you, then expect to have it perfected to the last bit. And, I'll try and warn some of the other students, mainly Oga-kun, Izuma-kun, and Kunieda-san."

I give a small bow. "Thanks, sensei," I thank. "I'll see you in one week."

By the time we arrive in Makai, it's evening. I look around at the landscape in amazement. The skies are a beautiful blend of orange, soft purple, and blue, as the sun sets below the horizon. The grass is a gentle green, and there are several rocky patches in the grass. Trees surround the area, and I see a large river flowing gently as a gentle breeze blows. It's quite a beautiful place, and I can't believe that this is Makai.

Right then, I see Hecadoth setting up the campsite, hanging our backpacks on a tree branch to prevent insects from reaching it. Instead of his Pillar General uniform, he's wearing a sleeveless black tunic and brown pants with black boots. Likewise, I'm wearing a long-sleeved beige blouse, a pair of gray pants, brown boots, and a black vest on top of the blouse.

"I already got us some food for tonight," he tells me. "Beelze-sama's maidservant was kind enough to give us some Human World food before we left."

"Need help with anything?" I ask.

"Sure." He hands me two stones. "Rub those two stones above the fire pit that I've made."

I start to rub them for a few minutes until I see sparks. They quickly fall onto the wood and it catches the sparks, lighting up into a warm fire.

Soon, the two of us are sitting on two logs, eating the roasted vegetables that Hecadoth has cooked. "So, Hecadoth?" I ask. "Does the rest of the Pillar Division know that you're training me?"

"Yeah," he replies. "Jabberwock has even let me come back here for training you. He's also asked Graphel and Naga to do a surveillance of the area, and they'll keep me up to date with daily reports on whether there's any Kumori activity in the area."

I nod. "What about Agiel and Takachin?" I ask.

"They've agreed to keep watch in the Human World," he tells me. "They'll let us know if there's anything suspicious." He looks out at the moon, shining in the water. "Get some sleep, Tanaka. I'll take the first watch. And I'll wake you up at the first sign of dawn tomorrow."

"Okay," I say. I lie down on the grass and turn away from the light of the fire. I then curl up into a tight ball in the hopes of keeping myself warm during the night, and soon, sleep takes over me.

* * *

><p>"Time to get up." This is the first thing I hear when I wake up. I slowly open my eyes and I see Hecadoth standing above me.<p>

"What time is it?" I ask, still half-asleep as I rub my eyes and sit up.

"Dawn should be breaking anytime soon," he informs me. "Go get ready. I'll be waiting here."

I head down to the river and splash some water on my face to wake myself up fully. After freshening myself up, I walk back over to Hecadoth, who's waiting for me while leaning against a tree. I look out over the horizon and see the sun slowly creeping up, extinguishing the stars with its light. "Wow…" I whisper. "It's beautiful, nothing like how I originally imagined Makai to be."

"What did you imagine it to be like?" the Pillar General asks me.

I chuckle slightly. "I thought it would be dark, ominous, and creepy," I say sheepishly. "I shouldn't be so quick to judge, I guess."

To my surprise, Hecadoth smirks. "I guess that's what every human thinks of our home," he agrees. "But if one were to look further beyond the barren landscape, they can find beauty in Makai." The smirk quickly leaves his face. "Now, let's get started."

We start walking up to the river. "Hey, Hecadoth?" I ask. "You seem to have some sort of grudge against the Kagirinai Kumori. What's your history with them like?"

He stiffens up a bit. "I'll tell you some other time," he replies curtly. "Stay focused."

We reach a rough area by the river and he turns to face me. "Okay, Tanaka," he begins. "To start off, you need to learn how to be calm. You need to learn how to relax and concentrate. Only then, it'll be easier to control your powers. Right now, your powers are being unleashed only when you're angry. Suppressing your powers and only unleashing them when angry is extremely lethal, for both your victim, and yourself."

I stare in surprise. "Myself? How?"

"Right now, you're only using your powers when you're angry, and doing that will kill you eventually," Hecadoth tells me. "However, if you unleash your powers in a controlled manner, with complete control of your emotions, then you'll be able to fight effectively."

I nod. "So, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We're going to start off with some martial arts. I assume you know at least the basics, right Tanaka?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I know past the basics."

"That's even better," he replies. "How about we see what you have?"

Right then, without warning, Hecadoth lunges at me, giving me no time to react. I do a quick roll out of his way before getting into a front stance, holding my hands up in a defensive block. I then deliver a kick at him, which he blocks effectively. In fact, he blocks most of my attacks very well, and I'm on the receiving end of his attacks.

Damn… I'd never underestimate a Pillar General, but this guy's crazy strong! I think to myself. Then again, Hecadoth would've probably gone through a lot of training to get to where he is right now, especially if he's a member of the 34 Pillar Division. By the end of the sparring session, I'm worn out and extremely exhausted. I bend down slightly, trying to catch my breath, when Hecadoth comes up to me.

"You have some impressive skills," he tells me. "However, it seems like you need to work more on them. Now get up."

I slowly get up, wiping away some sweat on my forehead. Hecadoth turns to me. "Allow me to tell you what I noticed when you fight."

I nod as he sits down on a large rock.

"When you were fighting, I noticed that your movements were very graceful and smooth, not just rough. That's not a bad thing, but I could also see that you were rather stiff and tense in your movements as well. You need to be more relaxed and flowing in your movements, otherwise your attacks won't be strong enough or well-delivered. Grace and smoothness won't help if your movements are tense and choppy." He finishes explaining.

"Can you teach me?" I ask.

"Of course," he replies.

Hecadoth then starts to teach me how to do a correct stance, and how to keep my body relaxed. However, because of my ballet lessons, I have a habit of becoming stiff and rigid in my movements and in my posture, which is something that frustrates Hecadoth. "Why are your movements so stiff, Tanaka? I keep telling you to loosen your muscles," he tells me.

"Sorry, it's a habit," I say, smiling apologetically. "I used to do a form of dancing that requires strength in the legs, so I often kept my muscles rigid."

"There's a difference between strength and rigidness in muscles, Tanaka," Hecadoth explains. "If you're too tense when fighting, you'll injure yourself. Now, let's try again."

After a while, I loosen up and take a proper stance. Hecadoth then starts to teach me how to deliver my kicks properly, and during his teaching, I can't help but notice something. The way he's been taught is very different from the way I've been taught. Then again, he's a Pillar General, so he would've definitely gone through some intense training.

By the time I get to take a short break, it's already midday. I walk up to the river and splash some water on my face, sighing at the cool sensation. My breathing comes out in heavy pants, my face is flushed, and my limbs are sore everywhere. Also, I'm very thirsty.

I wonder what will happen if I were to drink this water? I think to myself. I scoop some water into my palms and pour it into my mouth. Right then, an amazing sensation surges through me. The water tastes sweet and refreshing, and it seems to have cooled down my body. Not to mention, I feel more alive and energized just by drinking this water.

"How're you feeling?" I look up and see Hecadoth, sitting on a rock by the river. Right then, I notice just how physically strong he is. The tunic shows off his bare arms, which are very well-toned and strong, and I can also see a slight hint of muscle under the tunic.

"Better," I say, my voice sounding less hoarse. "What kind of training did you go through, Hecadoth?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of training is required to be in the Pillar Division?" I ask.

Hecadoth thinks for a moment. "Very intense training is involved," he explains. "In fact, the leaders judge whether you're worthy of joining the Pillar Division based on several things. You have to be from a powerful, affluent family of high-class demons, first of all. However, if you have a relative who's a member of the Pillar Division, that makes things easier. Also, you have to be physically fit, and very intelligent."

"How old do you have to be to join?" I ask.

"I started my training when I was ten," he replies. "My father was a Pillar General, and I'm from an affluent family, so it was easier for me to get into the Division. Agiel and I may be pretty young, but it's Pillar General Elim who's the youngest, since she's only a child."

Right then, it occurs to me that I don't even know how old he is. "Hold on, how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm eighteen," he replies. "Agiel's seventeen."

My eyes widen in surprise. Hecadoth's the same age as me?! Wow, he must be really strong if he was promoted to Pillar General at eighteen years of age! I honestly thought that he was in his mid-twenties or even his early-twenties!

He gets up. "Break's over," he says. "Let's get back to training."

By the end of the day, I'm again, worn out and physically exhausted. Hecadoth looks out at the setting sun on the horizon. "Looks like that's it for today," he says. "Come on, Tanaka. Let's go."

We walk back to the campsite, where Hecadoth picks up a letter and starts reading it. "This is just the reports from Graphel and Naga," he says. "There's nothing suspicious so far. However, the entire Pillar Division is going through a lot of training so they can put an end to the Kagirinai Kumori. Seems like the Kagirinai Kumori are planning something."

I nod slowly as he takes another letter. "This is a report from Agiel and Furuichi as well," he says. "Again, nothing suspicious in the Human World so far. However, it seems that Beelze-sama's maidservant has sent us something."

He picks up a DeadEx package and opens it up. To my surprise, I see what looks like a can of bug spray in the box. "Bug spray?" I ask, surprised.

"This isn't bug spray," he tells me. "This is what's known as an Illusion Caster. If you spray it around your house or campsite, it will cover it." He starts spraying it around the campsite. "To the average onlooker now, this place will look empty."

"Wow," I say. "You demons really have some interesting objects." I get up and walk to the river. "I'm going for a bath now."

"Go ahead," Hecadoth says.

When I finish my bath, I change back into my clothes, sighing in relief. "That was very much needed," I say to myself.

While Hecadoth goes for his bath, I decide to try and make dinner. I look in the basket and find the potatoes that I had found earlier on today. "Tonight, we're having potatoes!" I declare to myself.

After a while, Hecadoth comes back to the campsite, his hair still wet from the river. By then, I'm in the middle of roasting the potatoes over the campfire.

"Where did you find those?" he asks, a bit surprised.

"They were on the ground outside," I say. "I checked them to make sure they weren't rotten, and they weren't. I decided to make some potatoes for dinner tonight."

Hecadoth gives me a slight smile. "You're a very resourceful girl," he muses, sitting down.

For the most part, we have dinner in a comfortable silence. Strangely enough, I'm finding myself enjoying Hecadoth's company. Usually, Pillar Generals are rather cold and very aggressive, especially Hecadoth. However, right now, he's very… tranquil and almost peaceful when not in his uniform, holding out his spear and glaring at his enemies while the demonic aura surrounds him.

I finish my share of potatoes and get up. "I'm going to bed early," I say. "I'm feeling really tired right now."

"Good idea," he says. "I'll keep the first watch."

I rest my head on the ground and turn away from the fire. Slowly, sleep takes over me, and I find myself falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**To answer Devlin Dracul's question, I'll try and find a way to put Izuma into the story. However, mainly Agiel, Graphel, and Naga will be playing a big part in the story. As for the FuruAgiel chapter, that's coming up soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Letting it all Out<strong>

_I'm standing in my bedroom at my house in Edmonton. I look around the room and a small smile comes to me. The room was decorated to meet my four-year-old tastes. I see stickers of Disney Princesses on the walls, plush Hello Kitty toys, and a small bed with a pink bedspread. Right then, I see my four-year-old self tucked in the covers. _

"_Okay gattina." I freeze upon hearing that familiar sweet, motherly voice, and the cute Italian nickname that I was often called. I turn to the doorway and see Mom. She smiles at the four-year-old me and walks up to my bed. "Mama has to go back to Makai to see Grandma and Grandpa, so be good to Papa, okay?" she tells me, stroking my hair. _

"_Why Mama?" I ask, a small pout on my face._

"_Because there's something important I need to take care of," Mom replies. I notice it right then. I see a troubled look in her eyes, behind the sweet smiles she often gave me. It's all coming back to me. This was the last day I saw Mom, before she died!_

"_So, will you take good care while I'm gone, Yumi?" she asks me._

_I giggle. "Yes, Mama. I love you."_

_She smiles at me and we hug. "I love you too, gattina." She kisses my forehead for the last time as I lie down in the bed. "Good night."_

"Mom…" I whisper in my sleep. Right then, I feel someone shaking me awake the next morning. However, I curl up into a tighter ball.

Before I realize, I feel myself being shaken rather vigorously and I wake up with a start. I see Hecadoth standing over me, looking unimpressed. "Wake up, Tanaka," he chides. "I've been trying to wake you up for almost fifteen minutes. Get ready now."

As I freshen up at the river, mind wanders to the dream I had last night. Why am I suddenly dreaming about Mom all of a sudden? What could these dreams mean? First, I'm dreaming about Mom's possible death scene, now I'm dreaming about the last time I saw her. I try and brush aside these thoughts as I put on a hooded cape to try and keep me warm.

I pull the cape closer to me as a chilly wind blows. Hecadoth turns to me. "All right, Tanaka," he starts.

"Today, we're going to be working on more martial arts."

"When do we get to using demon powers and all that?" I ask.

"Once you've mastered martial arts properly, I'll teach you how to properly use your powers," he says. "Let's get started now. Maybe then, you can warm up a bit more."

Hecadoth starts to tell me about how I can properly defend myself against any attacker in any situation without the use of my powers. "Say that someone were to attack you from behind, Tanaka," he begins. "You need to be able to respond just as quickly as them. Let's try this out. I want you to attack me from behind."

He turns his back to me and I attempt to land a kick on him, but he swiftly turns around and blocks it, as well as delivering strikes at me. I try and defend myself, but I barely manage to. "This is what you should be aiming for," he says. "I'm going to teach you how to do proper kicks and punches."

I nod. As he starts to teach me, my mind starts to wander back to the dream I had last night. The dream is when I last saw Mom, before she died. Mom and Dad both told me that I was part-demon, and they told me that Mom was actually a demon. However, a few days after she left, her dead body was found floating in a river, wearing an Italian Renaissance-style dress, with various signs of torture on her. I still remember the day they told me about Mom's death. I broke down in tears in the middle of preschool, and cried my little heart out because I would never see Mom again.

"Tanaka? Oi, Tanaka!" Hecadoth's stern voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look up at him and notice the annoyed look in his eyes. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" he asks.

I slowly shake my head. He frowns in frustration. "Of course," he mutters. "You can't afford to get distracted, Tanaka! Victory against the Kagirinai Kumori cannot be purchased so cheaply!" he scolds sternly. "Focus better!"

I focus a bit more on what Hecadoth is saying, and pay more attention to the demonstrations of different stances, strikes, and kicks. Unfortunately, throughout the entire day, I find my mind going back to various memories of Mom and I spending time together, or when the entire family went shopping together or spent time together. Also, my distraction, and my sad feelings seem to reflect in my attacks today, as they're not strong enough, and even Hecadoth can sense my sadness.

As he starts the campfire, he turns to me. "What's wrong, Tanaka?" he asks, a slight hint of concern in his voice. "Why were you so distracted today?"

I look down. "Nothing's wrong," I mumble.

"You're a horrible liar, Tanaka," he comments as he takes the reports from Graphel and Naga and reads through them. He then looks up, giving me a serious look. "There's clearly something bothering you, and it's affecting you, your performance, your mood, everything. Tell me the truth. Now." His tone leaves no room for arguing.

I sigh. "I… I've just been having some memories coming back to me," I say. "Memories of my mom when she was still alive, from the times we've been spending together as a family, to the last day I saw her."

I see his eyes soften slightly. "Go on," he tells me.

"It hurts…" I whisper sadly. "I really miss her, Hecadoth. She died when I was only four, and it's hard. When I was told about her death, I just broke down crying, and I wouldn't stop for several days." I feel tears fill my eyes. "Why did she have to go away?"

"It's okay to cry," he reassures gently. "Even a demon has to let out all their sadness."

Right then, like water breaking from a dam, the tears start streaming down my cheeks, and I start to sob softly. I bury my face into my hands as I cry my heart out, all the pain and unshed tears I've been holding back now pouring out. "I miss her…" I sob. "I miss her so much…"

I feel Hecadoth's hand gently touch my shoulder and I look up at him. His face has softened and I can see sincere empathy in his eyes. Before I realize, I wrap my arms around him, sobbing into his chest. I can feel his surprise, but he relaxes and gently holds me, running his fingers through my hair in gentle strokes as I stain his tunic with my tears. It's pretty clear that he has no experience in consoling girls, but he's trying his best.

"Tanaka," Hecadoth says softly. "Believe me, I've gone through the same thing before." I feel his hand gently touch my face and I look up at him. "I lost my father two years ago, and he and I were rather close. I know the pain of losing someone close to me. But I know that my father's proud that I've come this far. I'll bet your mother's also very proud of you as well."

For a while, he just holds me, stroking my hair in his attempts to soothe me and console me as I continue to cry. After a while, my sobbing gradually slows down into quiet sniffles. However, I feel so much better and less tormented now. Hecadoth gently pats my head and stands up. "Go take a bath, Tanaka," he says. "It'll calm you down."

I nod. "Okay."

After my bath, I sit by the fire and Hecadoth places some berries in my hands. They look almost like bakeapple berries. "Eat them," he tells me. "They're not poisonous. They're known as Midnight Sun Berries."

I take one and put it in my mouth. "Mm!" I exclaim. "This is pretty good!" He's right. These berries are both sweet and sour.

"I've read through the reports today," Hecadoth begins, sitting down. "Apparently, Agiel and Furuichi are suspecting some Kumori activity in Ishiyama. As for the reports from Graphel and Naga, they're suspecting some guerilla activity by the Kagirinai Kumori," he informs me.

"I see," I say.

Again, we eat dinner in silence. However, I feel a comforting feeling when I'm with Hecadoth. I actually enjoy his company and his presence near me. I still want to know his history with the Kagirinai Kumori. "Hecadoth?" I ask, slightly timid. "What's your history with the Kagirinai Kumori like?"

He frowns slightly. "They're the mortal enemies of the entire Pillar Division," he starts. "Two years ago, before the birth of Beelze-sama, they had tried to wipe out every last member of the Pillar Division, so they could become the most respected military division in Makai. They attacked us just as we had finished up our training."

His hands curl into fists and he glares at the fire. "Some of us were killed, but many of us were injured. They all played dirty when fighting. I especially have a grudge against Azazel, because he mercilessly impaled my father with his sword in front of my eyes, and taunted me about it to provoke me. He then used my grief and anguish to his advantage to try and kill Jabberwock. I, however, jumped in front of him and took the stab meant for our leader." He lifts his tunic up slightly to reveal a vicious scar on his side.

"Oh wow…" I whisper. "That looks so vicious."

"It nearly killed me," he says. "But my intervention gave enough time for Jabberwock and the other pillars to defeat Azazel and the rest of the Kagirinai Kumori. They weren't even a real military division, just a group of assassins. But they became very disgraced afterwards." He lowers his eyes. "I remember breaking down in tears after watching my father die in front of my eyes, and I was still in tears when I had jumped in front of Jabberwock. But because of my bravery, I was promoted to the Eighth Pillar General status." He sighs sadly. "Even though it was a big accomplishment, I was more hurt about my father's death and I actually isolated myself from the other generals. However, Graphel was the one who told me that my father wouldn't want me moping around continuously, so he helped me move on."

I look at him sadly. _We really do have something in common… _I think to myself. We both lost a parent. However, he lost both his parents, and he has no one else. "I'm so sorry…" I whisper.

"Thanks," he replies. "You should go to bed now, Tanaka. It's getting pretty late."

I nod and start to lie down, but I stop and turn to face him. "Hecadoth?"

He looks up and I give him a small smile. "Thank you, Hecadoth," I thank. "Good night."

He gives me a small smirk. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>The word 'gattina' means 'kitten' in Italian. I thought it would be a cute little pet name for Yumi that her mom likes to call her.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter's from Agiel's POV, and Izuma will be appearing in this chapter. I might not be showing much of Oga and Hilda in this story, since I want to focus more on the characters who don't get much attention (ex. Agiel, Hecadoth, Graphel, Naga, Izuma). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Profiles and the Four-Eyed President<strong>

_**(Agiel's POV)**_

"So Agiel, how are the new clothes feeling?" Furuichi asks me as we walk through downtown Ishiyama.

"It feels constricting and kind of itchy," I say truthfully. Then again, after wearing only a bikini and a trench coat, it's only natural that I find it hard to wear clothes that cover my full body. Right now, I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a beige sweater with red hearts on it, as well as some warm boots and a black scarf.

Furuichi smiles at me. "You look kinda cute in those clothes, you know?" he compliments.

For some reason, I feel my cheeks heating up slightly at the compliment. "Thanks," I reply. Furuichi stops at a stand that says 'Fresh Croquettes' on the sign.

"Want a croquette?" he offers.

"Sure," I say. I love croquettes a lot. Whenever the Pillar Division goes out for our monthly dinner at the restaurant, I always have croquettes. It's always a lot of fun to cut them down when they try to fly away.

"Here you go," Furuichi says, handing me a croquette. To my surprise, the croquette doesn't try to fly away or crawl away from me. I take a bite, savouring the flavour of it.

"This is really good!" I say. "Almost as good as Makai croquettes!"

"You have croquettes in Makai?" he asks me, surprised.

I grin. "Yeah, but you have to cut them down, because they'll try and fly away or crawl away."

His eyes widen in shock. "Uh, I prefer Human World croquettes," he comments. "At least ours don't fly away or try and kill you."

I chuckle at that. "You're funny," I tease. "I honestly can't see why the other girls call you creepy."

We walk by a large abandoned warehouse in the Ishiyama shipyard, when I suddenly notice one of the lights has been turned on inside the warehouse. "Oi, lieutenant," I nudge Furuichi. "Look at that."

"What is it?" he asks, looking towards the warehouse. He notices the light that's turned on. "So? It's just a warehouse."

"Yeah, but isn't it abandoned?" I ask him. "If it is, then why's there a light on?"

We look at each other when we sense a faint demonic aura and start walking towards the warehouse. "What do you think's happening in there?" he asks.

"Something's not right," I whisper. "Come on, this way."

We enter the warehouse, and to our surprise, the building's empty. We follow the aura through the many hallways, until we finally reach a surprisingly empty storage room. "Huh," I comment. "Looks like whoever's in here forgot to-"

"Agiel!" Furuichi whispers urgently. "Look at this!" He points to a certain spot on the wall. I look at it, and to my shock, I see a black Ankh with two serpents coiling around it.

"That's the emblem of the Kagirinai Kumori!" I whisper in shock. "Don't tell me…"

I start looking through the different folders and cabinets, trying to find something, when I see a large stack of folders. I open them up, and to my surprise, I see various profiles of different demons. "' Marcellus Achenbach. 27 years old. Lives in Makai. No living relatives. Mission Status: Successful...'" My eyes widen in horror.

"What is that?" Furuichi asks me.

"These… These are the profiles of the targets of the Kagirinai Kumori!" I whisper. "Just look!"

Furuichi looks through some of the papers and he stops at one. "' Tybalt Lycidas. 44 years old. Species: Demon. Lives in Makai. Relatives: Adrienne Lycidas, his deceased wife, and…" he widens his eyes in shock. "Hecadoth Lycidas, his son. Mission status: Successful. Completed by: Azazel..." He turns to me. "This is Hecadoth's father!"

"I found another! This is Beelze-sama's profile!" I say, holding one up. I read in horror as I look under the mission status. It reads 'cancelled'.

"Agiel…" Furuichi says fearfully as he holds up two profiles.

I take one and read through it. "' Yumi Tanaka. 18 years old. Species: Konketsuji. Lives in the Human World. Relatives: Tomohiro Tanaka, her father. Alessandra Veronesi Tanaka, her deceased mother. Mission Status: In-Progress...'"

"Listen to this one!" Furuichi says. "' Hecadoth Lycidas. 18 years old. Species: Demon. Lives in Makai. Eighth Pillar General. Relatives: Adrienne and Tybalt Lycidas, deceased parents. Mission Status: In-Progress.'"

He pulls out another one. "'Kaname Izuma. 18 years old. Species: Konketsuji. Lives in the Human World...'"

We look at each other, dread filling us. "We have to let them know about this," I say urgently. "Come on, let's go!"

We hastily leave the warehouse with the documents, only to be stopped by two cruel-looking male demons. The first one has yellow cat-like eyes, vicious fangs, and he wears only a pair of pants. We look at his hands, and to our shock, we see claws instead of nails. The second demon wears medieval knight's armour, but we can see his cruel onyx eyes from the visor.

"Who… Who're they?" Furuichi asks.

The knight laughs. "Well, well," he drawls. "Pillar General Agiel, and her contract holder." He pulls out his sword. "My name is Mordred, and this is Cerberus."

Cerberus lets out a feral growl at us. Furuichi stiffens up and I move my hand to the handle of my sword. "What do you want?" I ask sternly.

"I believe you're stealing something from us," Mordred replies. "Give those documents back, and you'll go free."

"Never!" I snarl. "You'll never eliminate any of your future targets!"

Mordred simply holds his sword up. "Too bad," he says. "Now die!" He lunges at us.

I quickly unsheathe my sword and hold it in front of me, blocking the attack. However, Cerberus uses the opportunity to jump at me, but I lend Furuichi some of my strength and he uses it to headbutt Cerberus into a metal structure with a hook on it, before continuing to fight him.

It seems like I'm winning the fight, until Mordred suddenly knocks my sword out of my hand and kicks me to the ground. "Any last words, Pillar General?" he asks, holding it to my throat.

Before I feel the blade touch my skin, I suddenly see a foot surrounded by tendrils of demonic energy strike him on the head. We look and to our surprise, we see a teenage boy with black hair and glasses, intervening. I recognize the boy as one of the students at St. Ishiyama, also the leader of a group known as the Six Holy Knights.

Furuichi looks at him in shock. "I-Izuma-senpai?!" he asks.

The boy, now known as Izuma, smirks at us. "I saw what was happening, and I had to help out," he says.

Mordred smirks. "Well, well," he says. "One of our targets so willingly came to die."

I widen my eyes in shock. "Izuma! Look out!" I cry out. He turns around just in time to see Cerberus with his fangs raised. Using this opportunity, I do a heel drop on Cerberus's head, knocking him out. I then use my powers to punch Mordred, sending him flying into a pile of sand bags.

Mordred glares at us. "Damn you…" he snarls. "This isn't over… Konketsuji." He and Cerberus disappear in a cloud of black energy.

Furuichi lets out a sigh. "That was too close," he says.

"What happened here?" Izuma asks. "Why's the Kagirinai Kumori here?" he asks.

I look at Furuichi, and he nods his head. He turns to him. "Izuma-senpai, we have some things we need to explain to you," he starts. "But first, let's go back to my place."

Izuma raises an eyebrow, but agrees.

We arrive at Furuichi's house, where we place the documents on the table. "Izuma-senpai, you're a Konketsuji?" Furuichi asks.

"Technically," he says. "However, I'm the descendant of a lower class demon who was banished to the Human World. I wouldn't say that I'm in the same boat as Tanaka Yumi-san."

Furuichi shows him the profiles. "Agiel and I had sensed some demonic energy in the shipyard, and we followed it into a warehouse. In there, we found these documents. These are the profiles of all the previous victims of the Kagirinai Kumori, as well as their future targets."

Izuma takes one and reads through it. His eyes narrow in anger. "I knew it…" he muses. "They really are here to kill the Youngest Prince."

"That mission's been cancelled," I tell him, handing him the profiles of Yumi-chan, Heca-chan, and his own profile. "These are their new targets."

Izuma's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "Where's Tanaka-san and Hecadoth?" he asks.

"Heca-chan's helping Yumi-chan control her demon powers in Makai," I say. "I'm gonna call over Graphel and Naga, so they can deliver the profiles to them."

Izuma frowns. "What is it that I can do to help?" he asks.

"Help Furuichi and I keep an eye out for any Kagirinai Kumori activity here," I reply.

He nods. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**We're back to Yumi's POV now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- New Allies<strong>

"Tanaka," Hecadoth asks while roasting the wild bird he has caught for food tonight. "What family did Azazel say your mother was from?"

I think for a moment. "The Veronesi family," I reply.

Hecadoth frowns slightly. "No wonder," he muses. "The Veronesi family is one of the most affluent families in Makai. Your mother, Alessandra, was clearly sought after as a bride for many demons. However, when she fell in love with your father, who was her contract holder, it seemed to have caused a large scandal in Makai."

"Why do you want to know this?" I ask.

"I'm trying to make sense of the situation," he tells me. "To see why exactly they're targeting you." He throws some wood into the fire. "So, because of this scandal, Alessandra moved into the Human World and remained there for a few years. During that time, she married her contract holder and had you. However, four years later, she was probably called back to Makai as a trap."

He hands me a piece of roast wild bird. "Eat up. It's safe," he says.

I take only one bite, when we suddenly hear the sound of twigs snapping. Hecadoth looks up cautiously, grabbing his spear. "Stay on your guard, Tanaka," he warns me. "There's danger nearby."

I nod, moving closer to him as the sounds become louder. I feel my heart pounding against my chest when I hear what sounds like heavy breathing and soft snarls from the darkness. Suddenly, I'm pushed down to the ground. "Get down!" Hecadoth shouts as he falls down as well. I look up just in time to see a large creature leap in front of us. My eyes widen in shock when I see the creature in the glow of the fire.

The creature looks hideous. It has a green human-like body with scales instead of skin, large bat wings, and a green octopus head with glaring red eyes. Hecadoth holds his spear out in front of him, glaring at the creature. "This is-"

"That's enough, Cthulhu!" A female's voice suddenly calls.

Right then, two figures step out from the shadows. There's one male and one female. The male has long brown hair, cruel onyx eyes, and he wears a dark green tunic with black pants, brown boots, and a deep green cape. The female has long curly black hair, malicious gray eyes, and she wears a skin-tight blue jumpsuit with a black cape.

The woman grins at the beast. "Good job, Cthulhu," she praises. "I see you've sniffed out the Konketsuji girl."

"Not only that, but the Pillar General!" the man exclaims, sneering cruelly. "Our lucky day."

"Who are they?" I ask, my heart beating faster.

"This is Samael and Lavinia," Hecadoth says, glaring at the two. "They're brother and sister, and both are members of the Kagirinai Kumori. That beast is a Cthulhu, which is skilled in sniffing out its prey."

"That's right!" Lavinia says haughtily. "After Azazel's failure in killing the girl, we were sent out to find you."

"No one can hear you cry out for help," Samael taunts. "You two will be Cthulhu's dinner tonight!"

_What're we going to do? _I think helplessly to myself. I look at Hecadoth and he has a look of determination on his face.

"Oh, Cthulhu!" Lavinia calls. "They're all yours."

The beast snarls at us hungrily, circling us while growling. Hecadoth looks unfazed and he simply holds his spear out in front of him. "Stay close to me, Tanaka," he advises.

Right then, the Cthulhu lunges at us, snarling and roaring hideously. Hecadoth drives his spear through the beast's heart, green blood staining the tip of the spear. The beast screeches and shrieks in pain before Hecadoth throws the beast into some trees. The beast slams against the trees and falls down, dead.

Lavinia and Samael glare in rage at us. "You bastard!" Samael snarls. "You'll pay for that, Pillar General!"

The two of them immediately attack us. Right then, as if on instinct, I deliver a roundhouse kick at Lavinia, before striking her in the jaw. Unfortunately, she suddenly grabs my arms, nearly crushing my wrists with her tight grip. However, I quickly bite her hands and knee her in the gut while she's distracted. Hecadoth easily defeats her brother as well.

"This isn't the end, Konketsuji," she snarls at me as she and her brother stand side-by-side. "Mark my words!"

They disappear in a cloud of deep green mist. Hecadoth looks around the campsite. "This isn't good," he says. "We're going to have to leave now."

"Why?" I ask, watching as he breaks off a large branch from a tree. He holds it above the fire until the leaves catch fire and he throws it on the corpse of the Cthulhu.

"They know where we are right now," he replies as the corpse burns in the flames. "And they'll keep on sending more assassins out for us." He then pours water on the fire before getting rid of the fire pit. "If we leave now, we'll be safer."

Once he's done destroying any evidence of our stay, he grabs our backpacks and holds his arm out to me. "Now hold on to my arm, Tanaka," he tells me.

Without asking, I hold onto his arm. Right then, the black aura surrounds us, and before I realize, we're quickly whisked away by the aura. We soon land in a clearing near a large lake and a boreal forest with black pine start to look around the area. I admire the natural beauty, while Hecadoth checks for any assassins.

"I see you've gotten our message, Hecadoth." We turn and to our surprise, we see two male demons standing by the lake. The first one is tall with short black hair and he wears the Pillar General uniform. The second one looks like a teenage boy with silver hair and gray-blue eyes, and he wears a Pillar Baron uniform. Both have gill ears, identifying them both as members of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division.

"We just encountered Lavinia and Samael of the Kagirinai Kumori," Hecadoth tells them. "We've defeated them, but we had to destroy our previous campsite." He turns to me. "Tanaka, this is Pillar General Graphel, the seventh Pillar General," he gestures to the tall one. "And this is Pillar Baron Naga." He gestures to the teenage boy demon.

Graphel sneers at me. "You're the Konketsuji girl that Hecadoth is training?" he asks snidely. "Listen here. Just because you're being trained by a Pillar General doesn't mean you're any better. You should still know your place."

"That's enough, Graphel," Naga chides. "We all know about your opinions of Konketsuji, but you need to learn to keep them to yourself."

I raise an eyebrow at Hecadoth, but he simply mouths 'I'll tell you later'. "How are things in the Human World?" he asks them.

"Agiel and the contract holder both encountered Mordred and Cerberus in the Human World, but defeated them. However, the've also found something rather disturbing in the Human World," Naga says.

They hand us some sheets of paper, which turn out to be profiles. I look through one and widen my eyes in shock. "Isn't this Beel-chan?" I ask, shocked.

Hecadoth narrows his eyes as he reads through another profile. "My father…" he seethes.

"These are all the victims and targets of the Kagirinai Kumori," Graphel explains. "They've cancelled their plans of assassinating Beelze-sama, because the two of you have become their new targets."

"What…?" I ask. "But why?"

"The Kagirinai Kumori are trying to eliminate you, Tanaka, since they want to finish what they've started," Naga tells me. "Why Hecadoth's become a target, however, is still unclear. But because of this, Jabberwock told us to accompany the both of you to make sure you're safe."

Hecadoth nods. "Thank you."

Once the camp is set up, Hecadoth and I sit around the campfire in silence while Graphel and Naga scan the area. I then decide to break the silence by asking a few questions. "Hecadoth?" I ask. "Why was Graphel rather condescending towards me?"

Hecadoth sighs. "Graphel is one of those demons who… hate the Konketsuji, but won't murder them," he starts. "He's pure-blood, and from a very affluent family, and he's rather proud of that fact. Because of that, he looks down on lesser demons and Konketsuji."

"Do all members of the Pillar Division hate the Konketsuji?" I ask.

"Not all," he says. "Some of us tolerate them, but others don't like them. Jabberwock, Agiel, Naga, and I don't really mind them. Others like Graphel aren't too tolerant of them."

I nod slowly. "Why'd you come to the Human World?" I ask.

He looks down. "It all started after we heard rumours that the Kagirinai Kumori had come into the Human World to try and assassinate Beelze-sama. Jabberwock told Agiel and I to move in with Furuichi, since we're his favourite summons, so we could help keep an eye on the Youngest. However, their plans changed and now they're targeting you."

He looks up at me. "By the way, I saw you fighting against Lavinia," he tells me. "You've improved a bit, you were quick, and your moves have become stronger."

For some reason, when he praises me, I feel my face heating up. "Oh…" I murmur. "Th-Thanks…" I toss a stick into the fire, feeding the flames. "So, do you like the Human World?" I ask.

He looks a bit surprised at the question, but gives a slight smile. "It's an interesting place," he says. "Furuichi's family has treated us really well. His mother's grown fond of the both of us."

I smile. "That must be nice," I say. "It's like a home away from home, I guess?"

Hecadoth nods. "Yeah, you could say so," he replies.

"We're back." We look up and see Graphel and Naga.

"We found a hot spring over there," Naga says, pointing in a certain direction. "If you two want to use it for baths, then go ahead."

"I'll go first," Hecadoth says. "If you need anything, then they'll be here, okay, Tanaka?" he asks.

"Yumi," I say softly.

"What?" He turns to face me.

I look up at him, giving him a friendly smile. "From now on, Hecadoth, you can just call me Yumi," I tell him.

He looks surprised for a moment, but gives me a small smile. "Sure thing… Yumi."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Controlling the Demon Powers<strong>

"Hah!" I shout as I deliver a punch at Hecadoth. He blocks it effectively and retaliates by sending a punch at me, which I block as well. Right now, we're busy showing our newly developed skills in martial arts to Graphel and Naga, who've wanted to see how much I know before I learn how to control my powers.

I finally end the fight by delivering a roundhouse kick at him through his blind spot. He realizes this too late and he's sent flying back onto the ground. I stare in surprise at this sudden strength.

Hecadoth looks stunned, but it quickly turns into a small smirk. "Impressive, Yumi," he praises. "You're becoming better at this."

I let out a rueful chuckle. "Sorry if I did any damage on you," I apologize.

"Oi, why the hell are you apologizing, woman?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "That was a good strike. And besides, you can't apologize to your opponents when in battle."

"S-Sorry…"

"There you go again!"

Naga nods approvingly. "She is pretty capable," he comments. "Her fighting skills are rather strong. I'd say that she's ready to learn how to control her powers."

Graphel nods. "Yeah, I guess," he agrees grudgingly.

Hecadoth looks at me. "Why don't you take a short break, Yumi?" he suggests. "Get some water. You look tired."

I go to the lake and wash my face in the water, as well as drinking some of it. Again, the water is very cool and refreshing, and it energizes me instantly. When I stand up, I stare in awe at the beauty of the place. I see a large fjord, with lush cliff sides and tiny waterfalls. The water is a beautiful shade of blue, and the sky is a soft shade of lavender. The air is fresh, and I smell what smells like wildflowers in the air. The entire place reminds me of the Western Brook Pond in Gros Morne National Park in Newfoundland.

"You're still here?" Hecadoth asks me. I turn and see him leaning against a tree, his arms folded across his chest.

I nod. "The scenery's so beautiful," I tell him. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"We can admire the scenery later," he reassures me. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to control your powers."

We go back to the campsite, which is where we're training as well. "Okay, Yumi. In order to use your powers properly, you need to calm your mind down. Only then, your powers can flow properly through your body." Suddenly, to my shock, he removes his tunic, revealing his bare, well-toned chest, and I feel my face starting to heat up as I look at his chest, which has various different scars and marks of his wounds from fighting. Not to mention, his muscles are very well-maintained and before I realize, my face turns at least five different shades of red. _Oh my gosh… He looks so… wait, Yumi! Stop thinking like that!_

"What the… What're you doing?!" I ask, my voice sounding flustered.

"Oi, Hecadoth!" Graphel calls out. "Put your shirt back on, dammit! You're distracting her!"

Hecadoth turns to me, frowning slightly. "Oi, Yumi. Snap out of it. You need to learn not to get so distracted," he orders, sounding slightly stern.

_Is he serious?! Shirtless, well-toned, handsome guys are nearly every girl's weakness! Wait, did I just call Hecadoth handsome?! Gyaahh! Yumi, pull yourself together! _I think to myself.

He lets out a sigh, running his fingers through his long black hair. "Listen up now," he says. "The reason why I took my shirt off is to show this." He places his index and middle fingers in the center of his abs. "Here is where you should feel the demonic energy. In order for it to flow through your body, you need to block all thoughts from your mind and focus only on this core of energy. Then, when it gets the signal, the energy will flow properly through your body." He gets into a stance to demonstrate. "Watch me."

I watch as he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Soon, I can sense the demonic energy rising, and the black tendrils slowly start forming around his fists and feet. "The reason why the energy comes out now is because your limbs are the main way it can be expelled. When it's properly controlled, it becomes lethal and dangerous."

I nod in understanding. "But wait, how are you able to have the energy surrounding your spear?" I ask.

"The spear is like an extension of my arm," he replies. "It surrounds the spear for that reason." He gets out of the stance and the energy slowly dissipates into the air.

I then try and clear my mind of all negative thoughts before I start practicing. However, the energy flow within me is weak and it's not as strong as I would've liked it. "Why's it not so strong?" I ask.

"There's something that's bothering you, that's why," he replies, putting his tunic back on. "You may not know it, but your mind is at war with some negative thought." He sits down. "Tell me, Yumi. What exactly is bothering you so much that you're at war with yourself?"

I sigh. "I don't even know," I reply, shaking my head.

Eventually, we finish our training for the day, and we start to get the campfire ready. Once the fire's going, I sit down on the log, staring at the flames. I see Hecadoth looking at what looks like a photo. "What're you looking at?" I ask, moving over so I can see. To my surprise, I see a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair. Her eyes are a stormy gray, and she has a gentle smile on her face. She wears a long green gown with cap sleeves, and her hands are holding a book.

"This is my mother. Adrienne Lycidas," he tells me. I smile at the picture.

"She looks really beautiful," I say sincerely. "You have her eyes."

He nods, a rueful smile on his face. "My mother passed away of a very severe illness, when I was only seven. However, she died a brave death, because in spite of her illness, she kept on smiling for my sake," he says. "I've always carried this portrait with me, ever since I started my Pillar Training. Whenever I feel upset or angry, I just look at my mother's smile to reassure me and give me some comfort."

"That's sweet." I turn to look at him. "What was she like?"

Hecadoth puts the picture into his pocket. "You would've loved to have met her," he tells me. "She's always been very accepting of everyone, even Konketsuji."

I nod. "Is that so?" I ask. "Then, my mother would've loved to have met you as well."

I smile at him and he smiles back at me. Yeah, I definitely feel like I can trust Hecadoth.

"We've got dinner, and some fresh water," Graphel's voice brings us back to reality. We see Graphel holding a dead wild bird and Naga holding a bucket of water.

The four of us eat in silence before Hecadoth gets up. "I'm going to the springs," he says.

Once he leaves, the three of us sit in silence. Naga simply watches the fire and Graphel continues eating his share of the wild bird. I stare at the burning flames before Naga turns to me. "Tell me, Tanaka," he starts. "Just how much about the Pillar Division do you know?"

"I know about the different rankings and some of the different members," I reply. "I'm also aware of your grudge against the Kagirinai Kumori. By the way, just how many members are there?" I ask.

"There's around 90 members in the group," he replies. "Azazel is the strongest assassin out of all of them, and the one that killed Hecadoth's father. Mordred and Cerberus are responsible for several murders that have been committed against the Pillar Division. Lavinia and Samael are notorious for various attempts on Lord En-sama's life."

I nod slowly, letting all this information sink in as Naga tosses a piece of firewood into the flames. "When they were under Diabolos, they were loyal to the Great Demon Lord. What changed, though?" he muses, frowning.

"Diabolos? Who's he?" I ask.

"Diabolos was the original leader and founder of the Kagirinai Kumori," Hecadoth answers from behind us, walking up to the fire and sitting down next to Graphel. "He created the Kagirinai Kumori as a means of assassinating any traitors who were looking to overthrow the Great Demon Lord. However, after he died sixteen years ago, the Kagirinai Kumori changed for the worse."

"Their morals changed, and they went from a vigilante assassin group, to a cruel, sadistic force that targets nearly everyone. They've also become rather narcissistic as well," Naga adds. "Why this happened is unknown for the time being. Who their new leader is, even that's unknown. But for now, let's worry about getting some sleep."

"Who'll keep the first watch?" Graphel asks.

"I'll take the first watch," Naga replies. "The three of you, get some sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter's going to be from Hecadoth's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- A Really Interesting Girl<strong>

_**(Hecadoth's POV)**_

"Wake up," I say, gently shaking Yumi awake. She mumbles something incoherent before waking up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Let's work on controlling your powers," I tell her. She nods and goes to the lake to freshen up. Meanwhile, I lather some shaving cream on the stubble that's grown on my face, and I take out my razor and start shaving, using the water bucket as a mirror.

"So, Hecadoth," Graphel asks. "What do you have planned out for today?"

"I'm going to help her control her powers a bit more today," I reply. "What about you?"

"Naga and I will be patrolling the area," he says. "We might also watch you two train for a bit."

"Hecadoth, I'm ready," Yumi tells me just as I finish shaving the stubble from my face.

We start to do some mock-fighting as our warm ups, and I can't help but notice just how much Yumi has improved in her fighting. I also notice the grace that's displayed in her movements, and I remember seeing the same kind of elegance in her fighting from our earlier sparring sessions. Her fighting is more like an art rather than just simple fighting.

"You've improved," I praise her. "However, I just want to know something. How is it that you show grace in your fighting?"

She brushes away a strand of her hair. "I used to do a form of dance called ballet, and I was doing competitive ballet," she explains. "It's a very graceful dance, and it's beautiful to watch, especially shows like Sleeping Beauty and The Nutcracker."

"I see," I say. No wonder she's so graceful. She also has the figure of a dancer: slender and well-toned legs, well-toned arms, and a certain kind of grace whenever she walks. "Now, let's focus on your powers."

Before I start to demonstrate, I suddenly recall yesterday, when Yumi was very much thrown off when I had removed my tunic, just to show where the demon powers mainly lie. Right then, an idea forms in my head. She needs to learn not to get so distracted, and I think I can help her with that. I have to suppress a slight grin when I think about her reaction.

I proceed to take my tunic off and throw it to the side, much to her surprise. For some reason, I find it rather amusing to see her mouth drop open in shock and her face flush red, before she tries to hide her face. "He-Hecadoth!" she protests. "What the hell are you doing?! Why're you taking your shirt off?!"

"To help you overcome your distraction," I reply, trying to keep my voice neutral. "It's important not to get so distracted, Yumi."

She stares in surprise, before frowning in annoyance. "Wait a minute… you're doing this on purpose are you?! Do you think I'm an idiot?!" she demands, her voice becoming an octave higher.

It takes a lot of willpower not to laugh, but in all honesty… I find it rather endearing to see her like this. This is a side to her that no one has ever seen, actually. I let out a small chuckle. "You're somewhat like a tsundere," I muse.

"Huh?" she asks, but I wave her off.

"It's nothing," I say. "Let's start now."

For the most part, it seems like Yumi's determined to show me that she can be focused. Unfortunately, I find myself getting slightly distracted by her. A part of me wants to find out more about her, because she seems like a very interesting girl. One thing that I really like about her is her voice. It's not high and girlish like most of the girls in Japan, but it's not too low like the Ishiyama girl Hanazawa. It's somewhere in between, making her sound both sensible and mature, as well as kind and sweet.

_What the hell am I thinking? _I think to myself. _I'm a Pillar General, not some schoolboy with a crush! I must stay focused on training her! _But just as I think that, I notice that her stance is slightly off. Even though I can easily tell her where to fix it, I still go over and move her arms and legs in the right position. "Your stance is wrong," I tell her. I then take her leg and position it in the right way, as well as her arms.

This time, I watch as tendrils of black energy surround her fists and feet, swirling around her. The energy is definitely stronger this time, and I can sense a calmer mindset. I watch in amazement as she performs a series of attacks on a tree as practice before stopping. "How was that?" she asks.

I nod approvingly. "Again, you're getting better," I praise her. "Good job. Why don't we take a break?"

"Sure." She heads off to the lake to get some water, and I follow her. I watch as she takes her shoes off, rolls up her pant legs, and steps into the shallow waters of the lake. She scoops some water in her palms and splashes it all over her face before turning to look at the landscape in amazement. "It's so beautiful here," she says. "It's unlike anything I've seen before."

I smile slightly as I remove my shoes and wade up to ankle deep in the water. "Like I said before, one must dig further in the ground if they hope to find a diamond," I say.

I hear her chuckle slightly. "A guy who uses formal language?" she giggles. "How rare."

"Well, I like to use formal language sometimes," I reply. "I mainly do so if I have to make a good impression on someone, otherwise, I like to speak in slightly colloquial language among my comrades."

Yumi then turns to face me. "You know, you're really skilled in your camping skills," she compliments. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's part of basic Pillar Training," I reply. "Survival skills are very important if you're in the Pillar Division. You're not so bad yourself."

She smiles slightly. "Well, when I still lived in Canada, my dad and I liked to go camping with two other families in the Japanese community. I kind of learned how to set up a tent, and other basic skills like that."

Right then, to my surprise, I feel some drops of water hitting my chest. I turn and see Yumi, smiling in amusement as she scoops some water into her hand before splashing me again. She lets out a small laugh. "What? I thought you might want to cool down," she asks, and I swear, she looks coy when saying that.

I smirk slightly, before bending down and splashing some water onto her. She lets out a small squeal, and I can't help but smile. Again, it's rather endearing to hear that.

"Oi, that's enough, loverboy!" Graphel calls. We turn and see him leaning against the tree, smirking in amusement. "You still have training to do, remember?"

I turn back to face Yumi. "Break's over," I say, my voice becoming slightly firm. "Let's get back to training."

At the end of the day, she's becoming better and better. We had tried sparring with demon powers, but she found it rather overwhelming, so we'll get to that tomorrow. "I'm going to the springs," she tells me, grabbing some clothes before walking away.

I put my tunic back on before turning my attention to the fire pit. As I rub two stones together to try and light a fire, I see Graphel approaching me. Graphel and Naga are the two members of the Pillar Division who are somewhat like brothers to me. Naga is nineteen years, while Graphel is twenty-one years.

"So, the Konketsuji girl," Graphel starts. "You seem to have gotten rather close to her, Hecadoth."

"So?"

"You've never shown any interest in females before, and at some points, I honestly thought you were gay." At that comment, I feel my eyebrow twitching slightly. Graphel used to tease me because I rarely show much of an interest in girls, let alone trying to court them, so he often teased me by saying that I'm still in the closet.

"Tease me about that again, and you'll feel my spear in your abdomen, dumbass," I retort, glaring at him before turning back to face the fire.

"I'm just saying," he comments. "You've never shown much interest in girls before, until you met this one. Tell me, what's so special about her?"

"Why're you asking me about this?" I ask. "I thought you hated her."

Graphel shrugs. "That's not what I said," he counters. Right then, I can almost sense a smirk crossing his face. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

At that moment, my eyes widen in shock and I feel my face heating up. I'm only glad that I'm facing to the now warm and burning bonfire, because I know that if Graphel ever sees my face now, he'd never let me live it down. "Graphel, you say something like that again, and I'll rip your tongue out," I threaten, even though it's half-hearted. We both know that I wouldn't carry it out on my comrades.

Later on, while I'm taking the first watch, I look over and see Yumi, shivering slightly in her sleep. I look over to my pack, and see my Pillar coat in there. Right then, I take my coat out and cover her with it, hoping that she'll be warm during the night. Sure enough, her shivering goes down a bit, and she clutches onto the coat in her sleep.

I smile at the endearing sight. It's kind of adorable to see her like this. Yumi looks so innocent and peaceful when asleep, and I can see a sort of childish innocence in her. It's the same kind of innocence that I've seen in my contract holder, Furuichi.

"You're a very interesting girl, Yumi," I murmur in amusement. "You really are."


	13. Chapter 13

**We're back in Yumi's POV now! You could call this a little filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: The chapter title came from the song 'Something There' from Beauty and the Beast. For some reason, I thought it was a fitting name for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Something There<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

"Yumi, are you done yet? It's time to-" Hecadoth's voice startles me from my thoughts. I'm currently getting changed by the lake for training today, and right now, I'm only in my beige camisole top and boy shorts. I gasp in shock as I turn to face Hecadoth… who just happens to be shirtless right now. Right then, I feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

Hecadoth stares at me in surprise, and I swear, I see a faint blush on his face. "S-Sorry, Yumi…" he apologizes. I nod slowly and start to step back when I suddenly trip on a rock and nearly fall into the lake. I let out a squeal of surprise. He notices this and quickly runs over to me, grabbing my wrist and turning me away from the water towards the ground. However, he doesn't anticipate that I'll grab his wrist and pull him, so I end up dragging him down as well.

I feel a heavy weight on top of me, and I open my eyes slightly. Right then, my face heats up even further when I realize that Hecadoth has landed on top of me. He seems to realize this too, because I feel him tense up and slowly lift himself up slightly to meet my eyes. We stare at each other in surprise, both of us feeling really embarrassed at our compromising and suggestive position: me, wearing only a camisole top and boy short underwear, underneath him, who's shirtless and wearing only a pair of pants and his boots.

_Why…? Why does this have to happen? _I curse my luck right now. "Uh, Hecadoth?" I ask, trying to get up. "Can you… get off me? I need to change."

"Oh, right," he realizes, hastily climbing off me. "Sorry."

I quickly put my blouse, pants, and shoes on before turning back to face him. "L-Let's get started on training now," I stammer.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Come on."

As we go to our main training area, I can only think about the strange sensation I had felt during the whole awkward moment with Hecadoth. I had felt my heart hammering against my chest, and a fluttering sensation in my stomach, like butterflies. I'm only glad that Graphel and Naga hadn't seen us like that, because it would've been very hard and even more awkward to try and explain it down.

We start out with our mock sparring as usual. However, for some reason, I find that I'm getting more distracted, and my skills are rather off. And oddly enough, I start to notice a lot more about Hecadoth. One thing for sure, he's rather… handsome and good-looking. Normally, gill ears freak out a lot of people, but for me, I actually find them an attractive feature, as well as his long hair. Not to mention, I'm unable to get over the way his voice sounds. It's low, charismatic, and captivating, and it sound almost… charming and even suave.

_Wait, Yumi! What're you thinking?! Why're you thinking such thoughts about him?! _Reality comes back to me, and I realize that I'm mentally checking him out! "No, Yumi, you can't think like that…" I mumble to myself.

"Did you say something?" Hecadoth asks me.

My eyes widen. _Did I just say that out loud? _I shake my head quickly. "N-No, i-i-it's n-nothing…" I stammer hastily. _Damn, I've never lost composure before. What the hell's happening to me?!_

"Focus, Yumi," he reminds me, his voice slightly firm. Although, I feel his eyes lingering on me slightly longer.

Unfortunately, for the most part, our training is rather clumsy, because we're both distracted and hesitant for some reason. Eventually, we stop for a break. At this point, I want to learn a bit more about Hecadoth, and what he thinks of school. "So, Hecadoth," I say, getting his attention. "What do you think of the Human World high school?"

"What I think of it?" he asks. A wry smile crosses his face. "Well, the so-called 'special' class is full of… interesting people. However, with the exception of a few people, the majority of the delinquents are real idiots."

I can't help but laugh at that. "How's that?" I ask.

"The only thing on their minds is fighting, and they can't figure out any solutions that don't involve violence," he replies. "Don't you remember what happened when an insect had somehow made its way into the classroom?"

I chuckle at the memory. One time when we were in school, a wasp was inside the classroom, and it freaked out all of us, mainly the girls. Within the span of a few seconds, nearly everyone evacuated and only a few of the tough delinquents were in the classroom. And rather than letting Saotome-sensei get rid of it with a tissue, Kanzaki had stabbed the wasp with a pencil on the blackboard, killing it.

"Yeah, I remember that," I recall. "But, out of all the people there, who have you earned the trust of?"

Hecadoth thinks for a moment. "Agiel and I have earned Oga's trust, and we've earned the trust of that Kunieda girl who Agiel likes a lot. We've also somewhat earned Hildegarde's trust, and majority of the class trusts us now."

I give him a small smile. "Well then, you've also earned my trust," I tell him. "In fact, you've earned it a while back."

He looks at me in surprise, but he smiles back. "I guess so," he says.

Later that night, as the four of us sit around the fire, having dinner, Graphel and Naga ask a few questions about the Human World, mainly to Hecadoth. They mainly ask about what it's like to live there, what humans are like, and other questions like that.

"Are there any interesting games in the Human World?" Naga asks. "We all know how much you love playing the Squire's Move."

"The Squire's Move?" I ask.

"It's the Makai counterpart to your game of chess," Hecadoth explains. "However, the pieces move when you give them commands. Also, when you lose at the game, your half of the board explodes in your face."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wow…" I say. "I prefer our Human World chess, thank you."

"Chess isn't such a bad game," he comments. "It's very strategic, no doubt. I played it once, against Furuichi. It ended up in a draw." He smiles slightly at the memory. "You like chess, Yumi?"

I nod. "I love chess," I say. "My dad and I love to play chess together. I really enjoy games that involve strategy."

"Some day, I'd like to play chess against you, Yumi," Hecadoth tells me.

I feel my face heating up slightly again, for some reason. "R-Really?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah."

I glance to the side and see Graphel smirking slightly. Even Naga has a small smile on his face. "Out of all the years I've known Hecadoth, I've never seen him becoming this close to anyone before," Naga comments.

"We should all go to sleep soon," Graphel says. "It's getting rather late."

I raise my hand slightly. "I can take the first watch if you want."

The three of them look surprised. "Are you sure, Tanaka?" Graphel asks. "You may have some demon blood in you, but you're still technically a human. You might not be able to last long."

"It's okay," I say. "If I do start to get tired, I'll wake up one of you."

Naga nods. "All right then," he replies. "When you get tired, just wake me up and I'll take over."

That night, when the three Pillar members go to sleep, I sit on the log and watch the stars shine in the sky. The stars are bright, almost like diamonds, and the lake is so still, almost like glass. I also see the bright aurora borealis, shimmering in the deep indigo sky. Many colours are exhibited in this phenomenon. Pink, yellow, green, red, and purple. It's truly an amazing sight. Makai really is something. I don't think I can ever see such a phenomenal beauty in the Human World.

After a while, I feel my eyelids growing heavy with sleep, and I make my way over to Naga. "Naga," I whisper. "Can you take over?"

He opens his eyes slowly and gets up. "Thanks, Tanaka," he thanks, giving me a slight smile. "Now get some rest."

I make my way over to the dying embers, in the hopes of keeping myself warm, when I notice Hecadoth sleeping nearby. Before I realize, I make my way over to him and lie down next to him as I remember how he had wrapped his coat around me when I was cold in the night. To my surprise, he's very warm, and he provides a comforting heat. I move closer to him, hoping he doesn't notice me, when I suddenly feel his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him so that my face is buried into his shoulder. The last thing I see before sleep takes over me is a small smile on Hecadoth's face.

_I guess that there's something there that I've never seen before... _I think to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter's from Agiel's POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Cheveyo<strong>

_**(Agiel's POV)**_

"Are you sure this is okay, Agiel?" Furuichi asks me as we approach the metro station.

"What if it's a trap?" Lamia asks.

"If it's a trap, then I've come prepared," I tell him. I turn to Izuma, who's holding a letter in his hands. "This is where we were told to come?"

"Yes," he replies. "The metro station. This is the one with an abandoned outdoor platform. That's where we're supposed to meet him."

A few days ago, Izuma had gotten a letter from a demon who is apparently a former member of the Kagirinai Kumori. He apparently wants to warn us and explain about what the Kagirinai Kumori really is about. However, the three of us are rather suspicious of this person's true intentions. In the letter, he told us to meet him on this abandoned platform at night. Fortunately, Furuichi's family isn't in the house right now.

We managed to get Lamia to help us out as well. However, we kind of made her not tell Oga or Hilda, because we don't want to worry them too much about Beelze-sama's safety.

"Is anybody there?" Izuma calls. He suddenly tenses up as we see a figure approaching from the shadows on the railway tracks.

We get into defensive stances, preparing ourselves for the attack. However, to our surprise, the figure fully reveals himself from the shadows, and it turns out to be a man with olive-coloured skin. The man looks somewhat elderly, but he looks very strong and capable of fighting. He has gray hair and a gray beard around his mouth. His face has several creases in them, and his brown eyes have a fire in them, showing all the years of hardship he's gone through. He wears a dark brown tunic with gray pants, and he dons a black cape. "I see you've gotten my message," he says, his voice gravelly and hard.

"Who're you?" Izuma asks.

"There's no need to be so cold," he replies, holding his hands up. "My name is Cheveyo, and I am a former assassin of the Kagirinai Kumori."

"If you're here to kill us, then that won't be happening," I warn him.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not here to kill you, Agiel-san," he tells me. He looks around. "Where's the Konketsuji girl and the eighth Pillar General Hecadoth-san?"

"You wanted to talk to us, right? So don't bring Hecadoth or Yumi into this," Furuichi says, frowning.

"They're in grave danger," Cheveyo warns us. Right then, our attention is caught. "No, not just them. The three of you, Beelze-sama, and his maidservant and contract holder, you're all in danger." He looks around him. "Before I get to that, you three need to know the truth about the Kagirinai Kumori."

"What about them?" Lamia asks.

Cheveyo looks down slightly. "The Kagirinai Kumori, it was never originally an assassin team," he starts. "It was actually an elite police force of the Great Demon Lord, that was formed by our former leader Diabolos in order to get rid of any traitors who were looking to overthrow the Great Demon Lord."

My eyes widen in shock. "Really?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes. We had helped put down several of the rebellions, and we were honoured as heroes. Our main purpose was to eliminate traitors, and traitors only. However, this whole disaster started after the sudden death of Diabolos sixteen years ago."

"Does it have any connection to the sudden targeting of Izuma-senpai, Yumi, and Hecadoth?" Furuichi asks.

"It does, actually," Cheveyo replies. "After Diabolos died, a new leader took over. None of us knew who he was, but I have a strong suspicion that it was his son that took over."

I raise an eyebrow. "What happened? And why don't you know?"

"His son is a very cruel man, but he had moved away from the main kingdom. None of us know the leader's real name. He always made us call him Bagul," Cheveyo replies. A grim look crosses his face. "However, things took a turn for the worse after this Bagul took over. The morals of the Kagirinai Kumori changed, and it went from an elite secret police force to nothing more than a group of bloodthirsty assassins who killed for pleasure. Even our M.O. changed."

"What do you mean?" Furuichi asks.

"We used to kill our targets quickly and secretly. I often used a crossbow while hiding. Some used traps. Others used sniper rifles. But now, they abduct, torture, and murder their targets. Such violent and cruel murders simply for passing time became more common, and I eventually left the group. I knew that if I stayed in that group, I would've gone mad. Not only me, but several other older, more experienced assassins left the group."

"But why are they targeting Yumi, Hecadoth, and Izuma-senpai?" Furuichi asks.

"Hecadoth had foiled their plans of killing Jabberwock during the Pillar Massacre two years ago, so they most likely want revenge," Cheveyo says. "I do not know about why Tanaka and Izuma have been targeted, but whatever the reason, it all seems to be personal motives."

Lamia frowns grimly. "Looks like we're up against something even more evil than what we know of," she says. "We might need all the help that we can get."

I nod. "Tomorrow, let's go and warn Beelze-sama's contract holder and the demon maidservant," I say. "We should also get Yolda, Lord En-sama's main maidservant to help out."

Izuma smirks slightly. "And I'll try and talk Tojo-kun into helping us out," he adds.

"And we'll get the Pillar Division to help us out," Furuichi says. "Thank you, Cheveyo-san."

Cheveyo nods. "I'm glad to be of help," he says. "Until Hecadoth and Tanaka return to you, I want you to get rid of the posts of the Kagirinai Kumori that have been placed in the Human World." He disappears in a cloud of demonic aura.

When he disappears, the three of us turn to each other. "Does everyone know what to do?" Furuichi asks.

I nod. "Hell yeah," I say, grinning. "We can do this."

Izuma smirks. "Agreed."


	15. Chapter 15

**This was a tough one to write! I tried to keep Hecadoth in-character as much as I could, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- An Everlasting Promise<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

Tonight is the last night that we're going to be staying in Makai, and we're actually going to be leaving soon. My training is all complete, and I've progressed pretty well, actually. Another thing that has progressed well are my interactions with Hecadoth. He makes me feel so many different emotions at once, emotions I have never felt before, and it's so confusing!

Not to mention, every time I'm near him, my emotions are out of control and my heart starts beating faster. However, if anything, he makes me happy. I enjoy his company, especially when he's not glaring and holding his spear up, ready to murder someone. In fact, when he's not so menacing and intimidating, he's actually very nice and he cares about those who are close to him.

I'm so busy pondering over these feelings that I fail to notice Hecadoth approaching me as I stand against a tree. "Yumi," he says.

"Y-Yeah?" I ask, turning to look at him. He's changed out of his training clothes into his Pillar General uniform, and likewise, I'm now wearing a black dress instead of my training clothes.

"Come with me to the lake," he tells me. "I have something important to tell you."

I raise an eyebrow slightly, but I nod. "O-Okay…"

I then make my way down to the lake, where I see Hecadoth standing by the lake, watching the sun set. "Hecadoth?" I ask.

He turns to face me, a soft smile on his face. "You look lovely," he compliments sincerely. Once again, I feel my face heating up at the compliment.

"Th-Thanks…" I mumble.

"Come here," he tells me.

I walk closer to him and he takes my hands. "Yumi… listen to me," he starts. I see him lower his eyes and a slight blush forming across his face. "The reason why I told you to meet me here is because… I…" He curses under his breath. "Dammit, how do I say this?"

"Hecadoth?" I ask. _Is it what I think it is? _

He looks into my eyes again. "Yumi… I want you to make an Everlasting Promise with me," he tells me.

I tilt my head slightly. "An Everlasting Promise?" I ask, confused.

"It's a special kind of contract," he explains. "It's meant for already-contracted demons who have fallen in love with a human that's not their contract holder."

My eyes widen in surprise. _A special contract… meant for already-contracted demons who are in love with a human that's not their contract holder? Wait… so, Hecadoth… is in… love with me?_

"Hecadoth…" I say, my voice coming out in a whisper. "You… You love me?"

The blush on his face grows slightly and he looks down hesitantly. After a moment, I get my answer. "Yes," he says in a more confident tone, looking back up and giving me a sincere smile.

I feel my heart fluttering and my face heating up. Hecadoth… he loves me! I smile sweetly at him. _So this is what it feels like to be in love… _"Me too," I tell him.

He takes my hands again. "That's why I want to make an Everlasting Promise with you, Yumi. It will bind us together, almost like a marriage contract. However, this one is made when the demon and human are unable to get married, but when they do marry, this will turn into a marriage contract. Also, the Everlasting Promise allows both the demon's contract holder and the future partner to draw power from the demon in a fight. But in our case, I can also draw out power from you, because you have demon powers in you."

Getting married to Hecadoth? My heart beats faster at the thought. However, there's one problem in the contract. "Hecadoth, in order for us to marry, I'll have to move to Makai," I realize. "Is that okay? How can I adjust to life there?"

Hecadoth gives me a small smile. "I'll help you out," he reassures me, brushing a strand of my hair away from my face. "Will you make the Everlasting Promise with me?" he asks, now gently holding my waist.

I think for a moment. If I create an Everlasting Promise with Hecadoth, I can be with him forever. However, I'll have to give up my life in the Human World. Even though I might be sacrificing a lot, I know that it'll be worth it. Hecadoth has been so good to me, treating me well and looking out for me, and now that I've spent an entire week with him… I just can't imagine life without him. Right then, I know I've made my decision.

I smile up at him. "I will," I tell him.

In that moment, I see a look of pure joy in his eyes before he pulls me into an embrace. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him. Yes, now I know that I'm in love with him. He pulls away from the embrace and gently presses his lips on my forehead, smiling as he pulls away. "Very well then." He removes the glove on his left hand. "Give me your hand, Yumi," he says. "Your blood needs to make contact with my skin. So, I'll have to make a cut on your palm."

I give my hand and watch as Hecadoth pulls out a knife from his coat. He slowly drags the blade across my palm and I gasp in pain as fresh blood forms at the cut. Right then, he takes my hand and holds it tightly, entwining our fingers together. "Now, we have to recite vows to each other," he says. "These vows come from the heart rather than being planned out."

I give him a smile. "Hecadoth," I start. "You… You have been my good friend, my mentor, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you have become my lover, and you make me happier than ever before. Because of you, I… I'm not afraid anymore. You broke down my walls, and I'm no longer scared. I'm happy… Hecadoth." My voice trails off in a whisper.

When I finish speaking, a soft pink glow comes from our hands. The glow becomes stronger as small tendrils of white light bind our hands together, and I see what looks like a shimmery pink rose blooming from our hands. The two of us move closer until our foreheads are pressing against one another's. It's a sweet gesture that says a lot of words.

Hecadoth takes his free hand and gently caresses my face, smiling at me. "Yumi… you have come so far from when you first started out. You were still holed up in a chrysalis, and you refused to break out of it for a long time. However, when I started training you, I could see that you were slowly breaking out of the chrysalis. Now, you have transformed into a butterfly, and you're not afraid to spread your wings and fly anymore."

"We may not be marrying right now, but we promise that we will be joined in the future," Hecadoth says.

I suddenly feel a surge of energy flowing through my body and it brings me even closer to him. He caresses my face again. "In life and in death," he says.

"In life and in death," I say.

"We will soon be together, henceforth for all of eternity," we say together at the same time, smiling at each other.

Right then, the glow fades away, and we part our hands. To my surprise, I see what looks like an intricate, deep red henna design on my hand. On the back of my hand, there is a butterfly with interlacing lines trailing from my forearm up to the butterfly. On my palm, I see the rest of the lines all connecting to a maple leaf that is on the cut.

Hecadoth rolls his sleeve up to see the symbol of his Promise. His looks more like a tattoo rather than henna. On the back of his hand, I see the love kanji which is followed by trails of rose petals down to the middle of his forearm, and on his palm, I see a black infinity symbol in the shapes of hearts.

"Wow…" I whisper. "So, this symbolizes our Promise?" I smile down at the henna. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Hecadoth says.

I look up at him in surprise. "Really…?" I ask. No guy has ever called me beautiful before.

He chuckles slightly. "Of course… silly girl," he tells me.

I smile at him. _He thinks I'm beautiful… _I think joyfully "No one has ever told me that I'm beautiful," I say. "Some boys never really looked at me, and when they did, they told me that I would be prettier if I weren't… Japanese."

Hecadoth smirks slightly. "Those boys really don't know what they're talking about, those idiots," he says. "You're beautiful, Yumi, and I wouldn't want to change anything about you."

We smile at each other, our hands joining once again. Before I realize, I find myself moving closer to Hecadoth, my eyes lowering slightly. I feel his hand caressing my face gently, and I close my eyes as he presses his lips against mine in a gentle, hesitant kiss.

The kiss is gentle and sweet, and it lasts for at least a minute before he pulls away. Despite the shortness of the kiss, it's enough to make my heart flutter and make my knees go weak. Normally, when he's in combat, Hecadoth is fierce, aggressive, and ruthless. Now, however, he's holding me like I'm a delicate flower, like I'll wilt if handled carelessly.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," Hecadoth promises me. "We'll face the Kagirinai Kumori together."

I smile at him. Right then, we hear Graphel calling our names. "Hecadoth! Tanaka!" he calls. "It's time to go!"

We make our way back over to them, picking up our backpacks before Naga takes out the Transfer Jewel. Right then, a portal appears and we step through it, ready to go back to the Human World. I smile to myself. No matter what we go through, I'll have Hecadoth by my side… both now and forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Our New Allies<strong>

We arrive by the riverside at night, with Graphel and Naga following us. I look around the cityscape, and a slightly sad feeling comes to me. After spending a week in the unspeakably beautiful nature of Makai, the busy city of Ishiyama now feels somewhat boring, crowded, and… dull.

I let out a sigh. "A week among the natural beauty of Makai really changed me," I muse. "The city of Ishiyama now feels too… dull and loud."

Hecadoth smiles ruefully at that. "I agree," he says. "If I go back to my home in Makai, I won't be able to see most of the amazing sights that I saw when among the natural beauty." He glances towards the city lights. "We still have to return, whether we like it or not. If there's one good thing about the return here, it's the warm and inviting atmosphere of Furuichi's family."

"We're going to come with you," Graphel says. "Since there is Kagirinai Kumori activity here, and because you two are targets, then we'll help you out if they try and fight you."

We start walking through the streets of downtown Ishiyama, and I can't help but wince slightly as the loud sounds of the busy city fill my ears. Naga observes the sights of the city, looking thoughtful. "So, this is what the Human World is like," he observes. "I can see why Lord En-sama loves it here so much."

"Yeah," Graphel agrees. "In all honesty, this place isn't so different from the main city in Makai."

I subconsciously move closer to Hecadoth, who takes my hand in his gloved hand and holds it, entwining our fingers together. Graphel looks down at our hands at that moment. "Oi, Tanaka," he says. "There's something on your hand." Right then, he widens his eyes in surprise. "Is that… what I think it is?"

I tense up slightly. _Dammit! He's seen the mark of my Everlasting Promise! _I think to myself. Hecadoth also tenses up as he realizes what Graphel's talking about.

"Hecadoth, show me your left arm," Naga instructs. "And remove your glove as well."

Hecadoth reluctantly removes the glove from his left hand and rolls his sleeve up. He shows the love kanji and the rose petals on his forearm and the back of his palm before showing the heart-infinity symbol on his palm. Naga lets go of Hecadoth's hand and takes my right hand and sees the butterfly on the back of my palm and the interlacing lines trailing down my forearm, before turning it over and seeing the maple leaf on my palm.

His eyes widen in shock. "You two… you made an Everlasting Promise together?" he asks, his voice trailing off in surprise.

Hecadoth lowers his head slightly, looking a bit embarrassed and intimidated. Naga may be shorter than him, but he's a Pillar Baron, which is a higher ranking than a Pillar General. "Yes, we did," he replies.

Both Graphel and Naga look at us in surprise. However, a smirk quickly forms on Graphel's face. "I knew it," he says. "You really do have feelings for her, Hecadoth." He pats him on the shoulder. "Now, you'd better make me the Best Man at your wedding," he teases.

My eyes widen in shock and Hecadoth looks at him incredulously. "What do you mean 'our wedding'?!" he asks. "And hold on, you're not mad at me?"

"Why would we be mad?" Naga asks. "If you truly have feelings for Tanaka, then who are we to stop you from making an Everlasting Promise?" He gives us a small smile. "So, I'm guessing that she might be coming to our monthly dinners, hm?"

"Shut up," Hecadoth mumbles, his face growing slightly red. "Seriously, shut up."

I can't help but smile at the friendly banter between the three of them. Eventually, we reach the four-way to our neighbourhoods. I turn to the left before turning to face them. "Well, my house is this way, so… I'll see you soon, I guess?" I say. However, I tense up as soon as I finish saying that. I suddenly sense some demonic energy nearby and it seems that Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga have sensed it as well.

"Stay on your guard," Naga warns. "Especially the both of you, Hecadoth, Tanaka."

The four of us get into defensive stances. Right then, a cloud of black energy appears in front of us and we watch as a figure starts materializing in the cloud of demonic aura. To our shock, we see what looks like a teenage boy emerging from the cloud. The boy looks around sixteen years, and he has jet-black hair, deathly pale skin, onyx eyes, and he wears a black T-shirt with an Ankh on it, as well as ripped up black jeans. In his hands is an assault rifle, and around him is a belt of bullets. Even though he looks like only a teenager, we can tell that he's a real threat.

The boy sneers. "My lucky day," he taunts. "I've found the Konketsuji girl, two Pillar Generals, and a Pillar Baron. Oh, this is gonna be good."

"Who… Who is this guy?" I ask.

Naga glares at him. "This is Thanatos, one of the newer assassins in the Kagirinai Kumori," he says. "Don't underestimate him. He may look like a teenager, but he's still very powerful."

Thanatos smirks cockily at us. "That's right." He glances at Graphel right then before sneering evilly at him. "I remember you. You're that guy Yata, the one who nearly killed me with his katana two years ago."

Graphel glares in anger, raising his fists before lunging at Thanatos. "You little twerp…" he snarls. "I'm not him… Don't you dare put me and my suck-up of an older brother in the same sentence! You'll pay for that!" However, before he can even land a blow on him, Thanatos sidesteps his attack before delivering a roundhouse kick at Graphel, sending him flying back onto the ground.

The assassin sneers at him. "Yes… I can see it all now," he taunts. "Graphel, the seventh Pillar General of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. You may be strong but you're always stuck in the shadows of your older brother, so you constantly push the limits to try and be recognized. But you'll never be as good as your brother."

Graphel stares in shock before narrowing his eyes in anger. "You shut up, brat! Or your blood will be what's splattering the ground tonight!" he growls.

"Don't listen to him, Graphel!" Hecadoth warns. "He's psychologically tormenting you, so don't let him get to you!"

Thanatos turns to Hecadoth. "You're the one to talk," he sneers. Right then, he looks down at his ungloved hand, as well as mine. "So, you made an Everlasting Promise with the Konketsuji girl?" He grins. "This is gonna get real interesting."

Hecadoth aims his spear at him. "Bastard! You shut the hell up and focus on your opponent, rather than his woman," he snarls.

Thanatos sneers at him. "You're the one who stepped in front of Jabberwock and took the stab meant for him, right?" he taunts. "How pathetic. You don't hesitate to protect your leader, or even the Konketsuji girl, but you can't even protect your own father."

Hecadoth widens his eyes in surprise before narrowing them in anger. "Shut up, you little brat…" he snarls. "You make another comment about my father, and I'll impale you!"

"No." Naga steps in front of Hecadoth. "Let me handle this guy." He holds his palms out in front of him and a ball of black demonic aura forms at his palms while glaring at Thanatos. "Water Ash Flow…" he starts. "Snake Dragon Palm!" he roars, sending a powerful blast at the assassin.

When the dust clears, Thanatos is still standing, with barely even a scratch on him. We all stare in shock at him. "What the-?!" Naga stutters in shock.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me, Pillar Baron," Thanatos taunts. He suddenly aims the assault rifle at us. "I have no need for Graphel and Naga, but I'll let them go. Now, I'm here to kill Hecadoth and the Konketsuji."

Before he can pull the trigger, a foot comes flying at his jaw, sending him flying back a few feet. "Sorry, man. But you're not killing them tonight."

My eyes widen in surprise as a familiar silver-haired teenager in front of us, as well as a familiar Pillar General with crimson-red hair. However, rather than her bikini uniform, she's wearing a teal-coloured strapless jumpsuit under her trench coat.

"Takachin! Agiel!" I exclaim.

Agiel glances over her shoulder at us, a small grin on her face. "Looking good, you guys," she greets. "Nice to see you here too, Graphel, Naga." Right then, she uses her sword to destroy Thanatos's assault rifle.

Thanatos glares at her. "You little bitch…" he growls. Right then, he looks over at Takachin and a small smirk crosses his face. "Perfect. The contract holder of the Pillar Division… another target."

We all stare in shock at Takachin. "Wait, I've become a target?!" he asks, looking shocked.

"If I eliminate you, then the Pillar Division will be vulnerable once again," Thanatos sneers. He suddenly pulls out a machete. "Today really is my lucky day."

I grit my teeth and glare at him. _Oh no you don't… _I start to will the demonic energy to flow through my body, and it soon starts to surround my feet and my fists. However, I feel a warm glow coming from my right fist, and when I look down, I see the henna pattern glowing a deep red. I start to run towards Thanatos and I aim a strike at his jaw, which is too quick for him to avoid.

Everyone looks at me in shock as Thanatos flies back and hits the ground. He gets up, wiping some blood away from his mouth. "Looks like I underestimated you, Konketsuji…" he growls. "I'll deal with all of you eventually. Be grateful you're still alive, however."

He disappears in a cloud of demonic aura, and Agiel turns back to look at me. "What kind of power was-" She stops when she looks at my right hand. "Don't tell me…"

Takachin looks at my hand in surprise. "What is that?" he asks.

"That's the mark of the Everlasting Promise, a special contract that's formed between an already contracted demon and a human," she whispers.

Hecadoth sighs reluctantly and shows his mark as well. "Here's mine," he says.

Agiel's eyes widen in shock. "Heca-chan…" she whispers. Right then, a bright smile crosses her face. "I knew it! I knew that you had a thing for Yumi-chan! This is perfect, you two are going to get married in the future!"

A bead of sweat rolls down my forehead. "Well, I guess she would react like that…"

Takachin looks at Hecadoth. "So, the Everlasting Promise is like an engagement or something like that?" he asks.

"You could call it that," he says. "The two of you will be able to use my powers when in a fight. This Promise basically sets us up for marriage in the future."

Takachin smiles at him. "Congrats," he praises. "But, I have another question. Why are Graphel and Naga here?"

"They're allied with us," Hecadoth replies. "Do you have any other allies?"

Agiel nods. "We have Izuma Kaname, Aoi-chan, Beelze-sama's contract holder and maidservant, Lamia, Tojo, and even Lord En-sama's maidservant Yolda has agreed to help us out," she replies.

"What about Jabberwock and the rest of the Division?" Naga asks.

"They're busy guarding the castle in Makai," she replies. "However, they've agreed to help out as much as they can." Right then, Agiel turns to Graphel and Naga. "Will you two help us out in defeating the Kagirinai Kumori?" she asks.

Graphel smirks. "Well of course," he replies. "We'll help you kick their asses!"

Naga nods. "It'll be our honour to help," he says. "Especially if we have to defend Beelze-sama as well."

"You can also count me in as well!" We turn to the sound of the voice, and to my surprise, we see my dad standing in front of the path.

"Who are you?" Agiel asks.

"I'm Tanaka Tomohiro, Yumi's father and Elsa's contract holder," Dad says.

"Elsa?" Takachin asks, slightly confused.

"Alessandra," he corrects himself. "But I often call her Elsa." He removes his glove to reveal a seal on his right hand. "And here's the symbol of my contract with her. She may have died, but some of her power is still in me." He smirks. "And I won't let any harm come to my daughter as well."

Agiel smiles slightly. "Thank you, Tomohiro-san."

I smile. We really do have a lot of allies with us. And now that my dad's involved, we can all take on the Kagirinai Kumori together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- When an Innocent Date Turns into Chaos<strong>

"You seem to be in a really good mood today, Yumi," Hilda-san comments casually in class. "Usually, you're never this… jovial."

I blush slightly in embarrassment. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you're acting like Agiel when she and Furuichi had started dating," she says.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Agiel and Takachin got together?" I ask in surprise. "That's so sweet!"

"That's not what I was asking, Yumi," Hilda-san tells me. "Tell me, why so joyful today?"

I shake my head, trying to end the conversation. Agiel sees my shyness and grins mischievously. "She's acting like this because Heca-chan asked her out last night on a date. They're going out tonight on their first official date as a couple," she says.

"Agiel!" I protest, my face flushing bright red. "What was that for?!"

Hilda-san's eyes widen in surprise. "Hecadoth, a Pillar General, asking a girl out?" she asks incredulously. "I never thought that someone like him would show any interest in dating and romance."

"Well, we did make an Everlasting Promise together," I say, showing the henna on my hand to her.

A small smile crosses her face. "Well, I'm happy for you, Yumi," she says.

I glance back discreetly towards Hecadoth, who's busy reading the novel _Battle Royale_, a book which he's taken a real liking to. He glances up and our eyes meet. He then gives me a small smile, which I return back to him. Agiel giggles at this. "You really mean a lot to him, you know, Yumi-chan?" she tells me, smiling playfully at me.

I turn to face her. "What about you and Takachin? How'd the two of you get together?" I ask.

She blushes slightly. "Well, it was while you were training in Makai," she starts. "Furuichi and I were at the local waterpark, because his mom encouraged us to go there. She was probably trying to set the both of us up, but whatever. My bathing suit was a pink bikini, and I was standing at ankle-level in the wave pool, talking to Aoi-chan, who happened to be there with the Red Tails. Right then, Furuichi came up to me and suggested that we go deeper into the water. He even started pulling me by the wrist until we were around chest-deep. I was confused, but when I tried to ask him what's wrong, he suddenly pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist."

I giggle at that. "How sweet…" I comment. "What was the reason?"

"Turns out, there were some lecherous human men staring at me in the bikini as if I was no more than a piece of meat," she replies. "Furuichi was incredibly bothered by that. According to him, majority of them left after he had pulled me close to him, showing them that I was already taken. They just glared at him and left."

"Wow…" I say. "Then what happened?"

Agiel blushes even more. "At home, he apologized for acting weird, and explained his intentions," she says. "Then, he told me that… he liked me. More than a friend, though. He told me that I mean a lot to him, and I listened to his sweet explanations, but then I cut him off with a kiss when he started rambling."

"Awww…" I coo. "That's so cute!"

The day goes by pretty fast, and before I know it, it's time to go home. When I arrive home, I find the clothes that I've picked out for our date tonight: a deep green long-sleeved dress along with black flats and a beige-coloured scarf. When Dad sees me, he smiles. "You look very nice, Yumi," he tells me, giving me a small kiss on my forehead.

I smile at him. "You're not too concerned about me dating a Pillar General?" I ask.

"I just want you two to be safe tonight," he tells me. "I'm happy for you, no doubt. But please, be careful."

I nod. "Okay."

Right then, we hear a knock at the door. When I open the door, I see Hecadoth standing in the doorway, wearing his Pillar uniform. I smile at him. "Hi, Hecadoth," I greet.

"Good evening, Yumi," he greets. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I say. "Okay, Dad, I'll see you soon!"

"Have fun and be safe!" he calls back.

Hecadoth and I walk down the streets, holding hands in a comfortable silence. Hecadoth glances down at my neck. "You know, I've never noticed that pendant on you before," he comments. "It looks very nice."

I gently touch the rose-gold butterfly pendant that's around my neck. "This is my mom's," I say. "It was a wedding anniversary gift that my dad got for her."

"Is that so?" Hecadoth smiles slightly. "It looks very nice around your neck."

We eventually arrive by the river and we watch the moon shine down on the water. A part of me still wants to know why he decided to ask me out on a date tonight. "Hecadoth, what made you decide to ask me out tonight?" I ask.

He turns to look at me. "I just wanted to tell you how far you've come," he tells me. He brushes a strand of hair away from my face, gently caressing my cheek. "Yumi, you've come such a long way from when I first met you."

I feel my face heating up as he starts to speak. "When you first came here, you were hesitant, shy, and somewhat reluctant to talk to others and make friends. You were like a caterpillar, still holed up in its chrysalis, too shy to break free and transform into a butterfly." He takes my hand. "However, as the days went by in our training, you slowly started to open up and become more friendly, almost like you were breaking down your walls. Now, however, you've finally transformed into a butterfly, and you're not afraid to spread your wings and fly now."

I smile up at him. "Hecadoth…"

He smiles back at me. "Yumi, there's a lot I like about you," he starts. "Your attitude, your determination, your courage, and your strength. But, what I like the most about you are your little quirks. You're a very eager chess player, and the way you move so gracefully is just… one of the many things that I... that I love about you."

I rest my head on his shoulder. "There's a lot that I love about you too, Hecadoth," I start. "You may be aggressive and ruthless when fighting, but when you're not fighting, you're a great person to be around. You fight for those whom you care about, even if it may cost you your life." I tilt my head up to meet his eyes, our foreheads pressing against each other's. "I'm glad to have met you, Hecadoth. I really am."

"As am I," he says. We smile at each other before closing the distance between us with a sweet kiss, our eyes closing simultaneously. As we kiss, my hands wrap around his neck and he places one hand on my face and wraps his other arm around my waist. The kiss is slow, sweet, and gentle, and I inhale his surprisingly intoxicating scent of musk and pine. At this point, I don't want this moment to end at all.

Hecadoth pulls away and again, I feel the same sensation I had felt when he had kissed me for the first time. My heart flutters repeatedly in my chest, and my mind is fuzzy and the butterflies in my stomach flutter harder. He chuckles slightly. "You smell very fragrant," he tells me, burying his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my perfume. "What perfume are you wearing?"

I blush. "It's called Black Raspberry Vanilla," I murmur.

"It suits you," he whispers into my ear.

Right now, the moment just seems perfect. Unfortunately, the perfection in the moment is destroyed instantly as I feel a poking, sharp pain in the side of my neck. Hecadoth looks in surprise before his eyes widen in shock. "Yumi!" he exclaims, pulling the dart out.

However, I already feel my vision blurring slightly, and I fall forward, collapsing into his arms. Hecadoth holds onto me carefully, and through my blurred vision, I see a tranquilizer dart strike him in the neck. He winces in pain before he too starts to lose consciousness. "What's… What's going on…?" I mumble.

Eventually, the both of us lose consciousness, and we both collapse onto the ground as everything goes black.


	18. Chapter 18

**A bit of a warning for this chapter. This chapter's has some rather violent themes in it. Also, this is in both Yumi's and Agiel's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Always Read the Fine Print<strong>

My eyes flutter open as I regain consciousness. As my mind starts to register my surroundings, I suddenly feel a cold, hard feeling, making me realize that I'm lying on the ground. I feel cold shackles on my wrists, chaining my hands behind my back. I look around me and I notice that I'm in a small storage room inside a warehouse. An abandoned one, that is, judging by the way it looks.

"How did I…" I trail off when I notice Hecadoth, shackled from the ceiling, unconscious. Right then, it comes back to me. We were both tranquilized and captured! But by who? Do the others know where we are?

I notice Hecadoth's eyes flutter a bit before they slowly open up. He looks around the room before noticing me. "Yumi!" he exclaims. "What's going on?"

"I… I don't know," I say, shaking my head. Right then, we hear the door opening.

"Good. You're both awake." We tense up at the familiarity of that voice and we turn to the source of the voice. To our shock, we see Azazel in the doorway. On his face is a smug smirk.

"Azazel!" Hecadoth growls.

I glare at him. "What are you doing, you bastard?" I demand.

"What am I doing?" he counters. "Isn't it obvious?" He walks inside the room, folding his hands across his chest. "I see the two of you have made an Everlasting Promise together." Azazel turns to face Hecadoth. "I never thought that you, a Pillar General, would do something like that. Making a Promise with filth like her," he says in disgust.

Hecadoth glares at him. "You're the filth here," he snarls. "What the hell do you want with us anyways?!"

A sadistic grin crosses Azazel's face. "What, it isn't obvious now?" he taunts. "Tonight is the night that the both of you will die. And your Everlasting Promise just makes things better."

A sinking feeling appears in my stomach. Whatever this is, it's not going to end well. "What are you talking about?" I ask, trying not to sound scared.

The grin on his face widens. "The Pillar General never read the fine print before making the Everlasting Promise with you, Konketsuji," he says.

"What?!" I ask.

"You see, if either the demon or the human in the Promise dies before it can become a proper marriage contract, then the consequences are fatal and devastating," Azazel begins. "If the demon dies, then a wave of intense grief will consume the human and they'll die a slow, agonizing death of a broken heart shortly after the demon dies."

My eyes widen in shock and horror at that, and my stomach starts doing flips. Likewise, Hecadoth's eyes also widen in horror. Upon seeing our expressions of horror, Azazel grins sadistically.

"If the human in the Promise dies, then the demon will spiral downwards into a horrific, fatal depression. It will consume them until they shut down their emotions and become a shell of their former selves, they go insane with grief, or they ultimately commit suicide in order to end the suffering," he says.

_Oh no… _I think to myself. This is definitely not good.

Azazel smirks. "First off, I'm going to torture you, Pillar General, and I'll make the Konketsuji watch." I gasp in horror and Hecadoth's eyes widen in shock. "I'll torture you until you're wishing to die, and then our leader will come and finish it by killing you, all while the Konketsuji watches. Then, we'll all watch as she dies slowly and painfully from the grief."

"No!" I cry out. Tears fill my eyes at the horrible fate that's been planned for us.

"You son of a bitch!" Hecadoth snarls in anger. "You dare inflict such misery and suffering onto Yumi?! You sicken me!" He spits into his eye, glaring at him spitefully.

Azazel sneers at him. "Foolish boy!" he taunts. "You're suddenly at the ready when I threaten the girl, but you can't even protect your own father."

He suddenly draws his hand back before slapping it across his face. "Hecadoth!" I cry out in shock as I hear the sound of his hand slapping his cheek. Hecadoth grits his teeth, glaring at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some torture devices," Azazel taunts before turning around and leaving the room.

Once the door slams shut, I feel the first tear fall down my face. This can't be happening. It doesn't matter which one of us dies first, because either way, we're both going to die. If Hecadoth dies first, I'll die slowly and painfully, literally of a broken heart. If I die first, Hecadoth will either shut down all emotions and become a shell of his former self, or he'll go insane with grief, or he'll end it all through suicide.

"Yumi…" I hear Hecadoth's broken whisper. I look up and see him, his head lowered as tears fall down his face. I see a red mark from where he was slapped. "I… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…" he chokes out. Soft sobs escape from him and my heart just aches even more. "You're going to die because of me… because I never read the fine print… dammit!" he curses.

"Hecadoth…" I whisper through my tears. "Please, don't blame yourself. I should've made sure to ask you about the setbacks of the Promise. If anything, though, I don't regret making one with you."

All we can do now, is to pray that help will come for us.

_**(Agiel)**_

"This is where they are?" I ask, looking at Tomohiro-san.

We had just heard from Tomohiro-san that both Yumi-chan and Heca-chan have been captured by the Kagirinai Kumori, and that they're in the abandoned warehouse by the shipyard. Now, Furuichi and I have gotten Graphel, Naga, Izuma, Oga, Hilda, Beelze-sama, Aoi-chan, Tojo, Yolda, and Lamia to come with us to help save them.

"The nerve of those bastards…" Tojo growls.

"What's the strategy?" Furuichi asks.

Naga turns to face us. "Tomohiro-san, you come with Graphel and me. We'll go get Hecadoth and Tanaka back," he says. "Furuichi and Agiel, you can come with us as well." He then turns to the others. "You go and ambush the Kagirinai Kumori. But be careful."

"We'll help out too." We turn and to our surprise, we see Jabberwock and the rest of the Pillar Division with him. Jabberwock smirks slightly. "I have a bone to pick with their leader," he says. "Also, I do owe Hecadoth for saving my ass two years ago."

Naga, Graphel, and I bow to him. "Thank you, leader," Naga thanks.

Right then, the smirk disappears from Jabberwock's face and he looks out at the warehouse. "I can sense them," he says. "Be on your guard, all of you." He turns to face his army. "Listen up everyone! We're now at war with our mortal enemies, so do not hold back! I will not accept any defeat!" he commands.

"Yeah!" they all roar out. I smile and hold out my fist. Everyone else mimics the action as the adrenaline rushes among us.

"Let's do this!" I yell. Everyone yells out in agreement.

And with that, we run towards the warehouse, ready to kick some Kumori ass.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's Chapter 19! And to Devlin Dracul, Bagul isn't actually the name of the leader. It's like a name that he's used to conceal his true identity. His real name will be revealed soon! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- Escape<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

The door opens after a while. At this point, Hecadoth has already had his trench coat, shirt, and blazer removed, and has been subjected to some harsh beatings by some of the lower assassins. His body has various cuts, gashes, and bruises, and a small stream of blood trickles from his mouth. However, throughout the beatings, he hasn't shown a sign of any pain, although I bet he feels it pretty badly.

Our heads snap up and we see Azazel rolling in a cart with several torture devices. He smirks as he looks at the both of us. "Before I start, let me tell you just what I'm going to do," he sneers.

Hecadoth glares at him, but I can see a trace of fear in his eyes. We watch as Azazel picks up a whip, sneering as he turns back to face us. "Flagellation. This will sting, and at first, it'll evoke both screams and curses directed to me." All while he's talking, he has a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

He sets down the whip and picks up a blowtorch and a metal stamp in the shape of the emblem of the Kagirinai Kumori. "Then, we'll brand you, so that when people find your corpse, they'll know that we did this." He sneers at the both of us. "As you can see, we will never settle for mere beatings. We like to be intricate and planned."

To my horror, he starts to talk about using strappado, waterboarding, and other methods of physical torture on him, basically planning to prolong Hecadoth's suffering, until he's begging for it to stop. Then, he moves on and starts showing us various torture instruments. He also plans on using the kia quen to crush his ankles, the heretic's fork, and just so many different instruments that leave my mouth hanging open in horror.

"Let's start now," he says, chuckling sadistically.

Tears stream down my dirt-streaked face as I watch him take the whip and walk up to Hecadoth. "No!" I cry out through sobs. "Stop! Please!"

However, before Azazel can start the flogging, a tendril of black energy strikes him across the face. "That's enough, you pathetic bastard!"

We turn to face the door and to my joy, I see Takachin, Agiel, Lamia, Graphel, Naga, and Dad! I smile through my tears. "You guys came!" I say.

Azazel frowns in anger. "How dare you-"

Dad runs forward and punches Azazel across the face, sending him flying back and crashing into some shelves. "You leave my daughter and Hecadoth alone, you son of a bitch!" he snarls, glaring viciously at him.

Agiel and Takachin run up to me, breaking my shackles. "Yumi, you okay?" Takachin asks.

I nod, smiling gratefully. "Thanks guys," I say. Dad runs up to me and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Yumi…" he says in relief. "You won't believe how worried I was when I saw the letter that stated that the both of you were captured."

He pulls away and I watch as Graphel and Naga break Hecadoth's shackles. Hecadoth lands on his feet, and right then, I feel the tears falling down my face. Hecadoth looks at me, and I see a few tears slip from his eyes as well, and I quickly run up to him and throw my arms around him, sobbing into his bare shoulder. "You're safe… I'm so sorry you had to go through all that…" I sob. "Oh, Hecadoth… I thought I was gonna lose you!"

Hecadoth wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly as he buries his face into my hair. "It's okay, Yumi," he whispers soothingly. "I'm here now." He gently wipes some tears away from my face. "I'm so sorry you had to watch me get beaten like that, Yumi. I'm so sorry…" His voice breaks slightly on the last word.

I turn and look at Azazel, who's slowly getting up from the shelves. At that moment, my blood boils with rage, and before I realize, I break away from the embrace and walk over to the cart of torture tools, grabbing a small blade on the cart. I then storm back over to Azazel, and plunge the knife into his hand.

Azazel lets out a shout of pain and he glares at me. "Filthy Konketsuji!" he snarls. I then drive the blade into his shoulder, evoking another shout of pain from him. Before he can fall over, I grab the collar of his shirt and hold the blade to his cheek, seething resentfully at him.

"You son of a bitch!" I hiss, pure hatred laced in my voice as I press the blade onto his cheek. "If you dare lay a hand on Hecadoth or me ever again, then you'd better bet that I won't hesitate to gut you like a pig!" I snarl through gritted teeth, my voice becoming a shout at the end. Right then, I slash his cheek, glaring bloody murder at him as he howls in pain, clutching the slash on his face as blood starts to fall from the wound.

Azazel glares at me as blood seeps from in-between his fingers. "You'll pay for this, you little bitch!" he growls before running out of the room.

"Whoa…" Takachin's voice brings me back to reality. I turn and see almost everyone staring at me in shock.

"Now that was pretty kickass," Agiel praises.

Dad smirks. "I knew I raised you to be a fighter," he praises.

"And she didn't even hesitate," Naga muses.

"I must admit, Tanaka's got some guts," Graphel comments.

"Oh my…" Lamia murmurs in shock. "That's probably the very first time we've seen her this angry."

I glare at the ground. "I've had it with the Kagirinai Kumori. Like honestly, I've had enough!"

Hecadoth smirks slightly as he puts his shirt and coat back on. "How did that feel?" he asks.

I smirk back. "It was much needed," I say. "And man, that felt good."

"Not good, that was badass!" Graphel praises.

"Now let's go catch up to the others," Lamia says. "They're all fighting outside."

We all run out of the storage room towards the exit of the warehouse. Fortunately, the exit is a large overhead door, which is rolled open, allowing us to see the fight outside in the shipyard. However, before we can run outside, we hear voice snarl, "You're not going anywhere!"

We turn around and see Azazel, holding his sword, a bandage on his cheek, shoulder, and hand. His eyes are glaring viciously at us. "You'll pay for what you did, you filthy Konketsuji!" he growls.

To my surprise, Hecadoth steps in front of us. "I'll take care of this bastard," he says. "You guys, go ahead."

"No. We'll help you out, Hecadoth," Naga declares.

"Agreed. We'll all take him down!" Takachin adds.

Hecadoth shakes his head. "No, you all go ahead." He points his spear at Azazel, tendrils of demonic energy surrounding the tip. "This is my fight. I'm gonna make this guy pay for the murder of my father."

We all look at him in surprise before Naga gives him a small smile. "Very well," he says. "You'd better give him a thorough beating."

I smile at Hecadoth. "Good luck," I wish. "And don't go dying on me."

He smiles back at me. "I wouldn't dream of it," he says. "Now go!"

The rest of us run out of the warehouse to join the battle with the others, leaving Hecadoth behind to settle the score with Azazel.

* * *

><p><strong>The final battle won't be immediate, because I really want to do a chapter in which Hecadoth finally settles the score with his father's killer. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20! I hope you all enjoy! Just a warning, things get rather violent in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- Settling the Score<strong>

_**(Hecadoth)**_

I point my spear at Azazel, glaring at him. I've been looking forward to making him pay for everything he has done, not only to me, but to the families of all his victims. I won't hesitate to make him pay, because he deserves to pay the price for what he has done.

Azazel smirks at me. "That's exactly what your father did before he fought me two years ago," he taunts. "Pathetic. You're trying to make up for the fact that you couldn't save your father by mimicking him." I grit my teeth and continue glaring at him. _Do not pay any attention to his taunts. They're meant to anger me and make me lose control of my emotions, which he will use to his advantage._

"You should pay attention to your current opponent, rather than his father who died at your hands," I retort.

"Oh? What's with this sudden change in attitude?" Azazel asks, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you crying like a girl a while back, scared because I was about to torture you?"

I glare at him. Right then, I point my spear and lunge at him. "Shut up and fight me, bastard!" I growl, kicking him in the chin. He's sent flying back, but he manages to regain his footing before he crashes into a stack of various shipping containers.

He gets up, wiping the corner of his mouth as he glares at me. "Don't forget about how badly I wiped the floor with you, Pillar General," he snarls, raising his sword.

I will my powers to surround me as he runs towards me. "Well then… the tables have turned!" I shout, punching him in the gut, sending him crashing through the wall of the warehouse and flying straight outside into the shipyard in the middle of the fight outside. Right now, a heavy rainstorm is happening outside, but it doesn't seem to distract anyone from the fight.

I walk through the hole in the wall, glaring at him as the rain hits me, slowly soaking me. "Get up, Azazel," I command. "I'm not done yet." My powers surround me as I glare at him. "I'll make sure you pay dearly for murdering my father."

As I lunge towards him with my spear, I suddenly see him grab Hildegarde with a tendril of black energy and hold her in front of him. Everyone stops and watches in shock as he holds out Beelze-sama's maidservant in front of him as a shield.

"Hilda!" Beelze-sama's contract holder exclaims.

"Hilda-neesama!" Lamia cries out.

"That's not fair!" Yolda shouts.

My eyes widen in shock and I force myself to stop, my spear only inches away from her abdomen. The nerve of him… that bastard…

Hildegarde looks at me in shock, while Azazel sneers at me. "What's the matter, Pillar General?" he taunts. "You're too afraid to stab the Demon Maidservant? Don't you forget, this is the exact same maidservant you nearly killed."

My eyes narrow in anger. "I only did that because I was blinded by my loyalty to Lord En-sama," I snarl. "You dare pull another person in front of yourself as a shield?! You disgust me!" I shout. I quickly use a tendril of energy to punch him in the face, causing him to release her.

It seems like everyone's watching as the two of us fight viciously to the end. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yumi, watching me with concern and hope, and in that instant, it seems like all my strength comes back to me. Now, I start to fight back more viciously, throwing punches at him, each one harder than the last.

Azazel smirks as he blocks my attacks. "Suddenly, you're becoming stronger," he says. "Don't tell me it's the filthy whore you've Promised your life to who is motivating you. I thought it would be your father that's-" At this point, I've had enough of this torment from him. I send a punch to his face, shattering the bones in his nose. He stares at me in shock as blood gushes from his nose.

"How dare you…" I seethe. "You dare to call Yumi a whore?! You're the filth here!" I roar, sending an uppercut punch on his jaw. "You make me sick, to think that you're a demon like me! You take an innocent person and use them as a shield to defend yourself from my attack, you abduct, torture, and murder several innocent people, you even threatened to end Yumi's life in a slow and painful manner… and you dare to call her a whore?!"

Right then, I punch him in the gut, sending him flying back into a crane. He stands up slowly as I ready my spear for the next attack. I walk towards him, glaring in rage. "Yumi isn't a whore. No, she is far from that," I say, my voice low. "And you call yourself a demon?! You're far from a real demon! You dare try and use someone else as a shield?! Pathetic! I would never stoop to such an act, unlike you! You're the real filth!"

"Whoa…" I hear Furuichi trail off.

"I've never seen Heca-chan becoming this angry before," Agiel says.

To my surprise, Azazel simply smirks as he stands up. "I should've killed you when I heard that you had made it into the Pillar Division," he drawls. "I should've been accepted into the Pillar Division, not you!" His voice turns into a shout.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wh-What?" I ask. He uses this to his advantage and sends a tendril of black energy flying toward me. I see this too late, and I'm sent flying back into a stack of cargo.

"I'm much more powerful than you, Pillar General," Azazel continues. "I'm stronger, and I demolished nearly everyone during the training sessions! However, both Jabberwock and your father, the judges, chose you instead of me!"

I glare at him as I stand up. I'm not just angry with this son of a bitch. I'm disgusted with him. He has a grudge because I made it into the Pillar Division and not him?! Right then, a wry smile crosses my face. "The leaders judge you not only on strength and intelligence, but also on character," I state. And it's true. They also decide whether you have good character and are worthy of being in the Division.

He falters, and I use the opportunity to fight back. "This means that I have better character than you ever will!" I snarl. Right then, I proceed to give him a thorough, rough beating with my fists, beating him everywhere: his face, his gut, his limbs. "How does it feel to have the same kind of beatings inflicted on you now, bastard?!" I demand before jumping backwards.

I ready my spear as Azazel gets up. He holds his sword out at me, sneering at me. "I hope I haunt you in your dreams, Pillar General," he taunts. "I hope that you'll never live down the sight of your father getting impaled by me. I'll haunt you so bad, your children will know about me because they'll hear you constantly mentioning me!"

Azazel lunges at me, but I'm ready for it. Glaring coldly at him, I hold out my spear and thrust it through his stomach. I watch emotionlessly as Azazel's eyes widen in shock and blood spills from his mouth. "My children will never know your name," I tell him coldly.

"You… son of a…" he chokes out as he falls from my spear. The words die on his lips as he falls down to the ground, blood spilling from the wound. I take that moment to stand over him, glaring at him.

"This is for my father," I tell him. "This is also for the torture you had planned out for me, for your cowardly attempt at killing our leader, and for the many victims who died unfairly at your hands." I turn and walk away from his now lifeless body, ignoring the cold rain soaking me.

Everyone is staring in shock at the scene. "He-Hecadoth…" Yumi whispers. Her brown hair is now wet from the rain, with a few strands clinging to her face, and her dress is also soaked. In fact, everyone is now soaked from the rain.

Jabberwock looks stunned at what he just witnessed. "That Konketsuji girl… is she the one who could've changed Hecadoth?" he asks himself.

Before anyone can even react, we suddenly hear a deep, loud, booming voice. "That's enough. It's time to put an end to this nonsense."

Right then, as a bolt of lightning strikes, a large figure materializes on a stack of freight containers. We all watch in shock as the figure finishes materializing. On the top of the freight containers is a tall, muscled male demon. The demon has pale skin and shoulder-length black hair. His onyx eyes are cruel and sadistic, and he has a twisted grin on his face. He wears a black vest and brown pants, and in his hand is a vicious sword.

Our eyes widen in shock and horror. "Who… Who is that?!" Izuma asks in shock.

Hildegarde gasps in realization. "No… don't tell me…"

Jabberwock narrows his eyes in anger. "That's Bagul, the leader of the Kagirinai Kumori…" he seethes.

The demon smirks. "My name isn't Bagul," he corrects. "My name is Caligula, son of Diabolos."


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter was rather tough, but really fun to write. I thought it would be fun to have father and daughter fighting together against the villain. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 21! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21- Father and Daughter vs. Caligula<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

The entirety of the Pillar Division look shocked when this Caligula says that he is the son of Diabolos, the former leader. "Wait… but you moved to a different part of Makai!" Agiel exclaims in shock.

Caligula smirks. "That's what everyone thought as well," he says as he jumps from the freight containers onto the ground. "But I'm back now." He stops in front of Hecadoth, sneering at him. "Looks like the Pillar General finally avenged his father's death."

Hecadoth glares icily at him, getting into an offensive stance. "And what of it?" he asks. "Azazel murdered my father, so I was settling the score."

"Wait!" I call. The two of them turn to look at me. I take a deep breath before looking Caligula in the eye. "I'm the one he's after. Let me fight him."

Caligula glares scornfully at me. "The Konketsuji girl. Tanaka Yumi," he says. "We finally meet at last."

Hecadoth looks at me in shock. "Yumi, what're you saying?" he asks. "This guy's dangerous! You'll surely be killed!"

I shake my head. "This is my fight. It's like how you settled the score with Azazel and avenged your father's death, Hecadoth," I say, glaring at Caligula. "This bastard is the one who killed my mother, so I'm gonna settle the score with him."

Hecadoth stares at me in surprise for a moment, before giving me a small smirk. "Very well then," he says. "Good luck. Don't you die on me as well."

"Take care, Yumi," Dad tells me.

"You'd better beat him," Jabberwock orders. "He deserves it for attempting to kill off the Pillar Division."

I nod before stepping up to face him. I get into a fighting stance, tendrils of demonic energy surrounding my fists and feet. Caligula holds his sword out at me, black tendrils surrounding the blade of his sword. "I'll end it all right here by finishing off this weakling of Alessandra's child," he says.

I frown at him. "Don't underestimate me, Caligula!" I say, my voice suddenly becoming cold and stern. "I'm not who I was back then. That helpless little girl is gone now." Right then, I lunge at him. "Because of you, I'm not the same anymore!"

I raise my fist and strike him across the face, making him lose his footing slightly. He quickly regains his footing and glares at me. "Who the hell do you think you're messing with, woman?!" Caligula demands. "If you're smart, then you'll give up before I kill you!"

As I prepare to send a kick at his chin, he suddenly grabs my ankle and throws me away. However, I quickly land on the side of the freight container, feeling Hecadoth's powers rushing through me. When I look at Hecadoth, I see that he's giving me a knowing smirk. I smile gratefully at him before launching myself off the freight container.

Caligula's eyes widen in surprise at my sudden strength. Right then, he notices my Promise mark on my right arm. "So you really have made an Everlasting Promise with Hecadoth, haven't you?" he sneers. "How interesting… you can now draw on power from Hecadoth, and he can also borrow some of your power as well."

I glare at him, ignoring the rain hitting my skin. "Do you guys always like to taunt your enemies when fighting?" I ask. "Because it gets pretty damn boring to listen to the same old things!"

Tendrils of demonic energy surround my fist, and I jump up, bringing my fist down on his face. However, before my fist can meet his face, I suddenly see his hands grab my fist. My eyes widen in shock as he smirks at me, holding onto my fist. "Foolish girl," he sneers.

Suddenly, I find myself being thrown forcefully onto the ground. I skid upon impact and I land a few feet away from a stack of cargo. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth and I spit out some blood onto the ground, glaring at Caligula the whole time. "Weaklings like you should know your place in this world!" he snarls. "Did you really think that you, a better-than-average Konketsuji, could take on a pure-blood demon?"

"Oh no you don't!" Suddenly, Dad jumps in front of me. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter!" he shouts, glaring furiously at him.

I become panicky. "Dad, don't!" I protest.

"No. I've already lost Elsa, and I'm not going to lose you either, Yumi," Dad tells me, holding his fist up.

Caligula glares at him. "So, you're the contract holder of Alessandra Veronesi, aren't you?" he says scornfully. "Disgusting. It's a shame she wasted herself on human trash like you."

Dad narrows his eyes. "How dare you talk about Elsa like that…" he seethes. "You killed her fourteen years ago!"

"And what of it?" Caligula counters. "She was a whore who refused to make the right choice!" He aims a punch at Dad, who simply grabs his fist.

"Elsa was never a whore!" Dad snarls, throwing him back. "She simply didn't want to marry a monster like you! She was in love with me!"

My eyes widen in shock. "Wait… what?" I ask. "Mom was… betrothed to this bastard?!"

Caligula sneers. "Alessandra was supposed to be betrothed to me," he says. "However, the night before the official betrothal, her parents changed their mind and let her marry her contract holder!"

I stare in disbelief and shock at him. Caligula murdered my mom because he wasn't allowed to get married to her?! I slowly stand up, glaring at him. "You sicken me," I seethe. "Dad and I are the ones being called filth, when you murdered my mom because you couldn't have her?!"

"If I can't have Alessandra, then no one can!" he roars, aiming his sword at me as he runs towards me. I kick him in the gut, sending him flying a few steps back. "She could've lived with me and have everything she ever wanted. But she threw it all away for a mere human! Even worse, my father refused to negotiate with her parents! He let her go!"

Dad and I glare at him. "You're the worst person I've ever met," Dad snarls. "You corrupted an organization that was meant to be loyal to the Great Demon Lord, you murder innocent people, and you dare call both my daughter and myself filth!"

Caligula simply smirks. "You want to know something, contract holder?" he taunts. "Two years after you and Alessandra married, I had heard that the two of you had a daughter. However, my father refused to let me go after you to complete my revenge. He told me to smarten up. But guess what?" He grins sadistically. "I… _corrected _him."

My eyes widen in horror and everyone looks at him with various different expressions. Oga, Lamia, Yolda, Hilda-san, and Tojo look shocked. Izuma, Takachin, and Agiel look horrified. Graphel, Naga, Hecadoth, Jabberwock, and the rest of the Pillar Division look both stunned and disgusted. "You… You murdered your own father?!" I ask, horrified. _This guy… he's a real monster!_

"You're the worst of the worst!" Jabberwock snarls. "Murdering your own father and taking over his own elite force?!"

"So you're the one behind the murder of Diabolos…" Naga says in disgust.

Caligula looks unfazed. "I only did it for revenge," he gloats. "It was fun, you know? In order to lure Alessandra back to Makai, I forged a letter from her parents, stating that there was something important that needed to be discussed, and she took the bait. However, the moment she arrived in Makai, I had my new assassins capture her and torture her for several days."

I glare bloody murder at him, my blood boiling in rage. This guy's truly a monster!

Hecadoth glares in anger at him. "And here I thought that Azazel was a monster…" he seethes. "You're truly a sick son of a bitch!"

"You say you loved Elsa, but you don't hesitate to torture and murder her?!" Dad snarls.

Caligula smirks. "I did love her, so I decided to end it quickly by stabbing her in her abdomen after she attempted to escape. Then, I went back to the Human World and dumped her body into the river."

My eyes narrow in rage, and I feel the energy flowing through me. "If you say you love her one more time… I will rip your tongue out!" I roar in anger. "You never loved my mom! My dad clearly loved her, and he'll love her more than you ever will!" I run towards him, raising my fist up. However, he simply throws me back into Dad and the two of us fly back and hit a crane. At this point, I'm already pretty much injured.

He stalks towards us, raising his sword. "How fun…" he drawls, smirking sadistically. "I get to kill both father and daughter tonight."

However, before he can bring his sword down, we all suddenly hear a woman's voice. "Loved me, Caligula? _You loved_ me?! Ha! Don't make me laugh." The voice sounds both scornful and angered.

Our eyes all turn towards the source of the voice, which is behind the Pillar Division. As if sensing something, they all turn and move aside to reveal a sight that truly shocks all of us. As a bolt of lightning strikes, a beautiful Italian woman appears, wearing a familiar cerulean-blue off the shoulder Italian Renaissance gown, her amber eyes blazing with anger.

Hecadoth looks stunned. "This is…" he starts.

Dad's eyes widen in shock. "Elsa!" he exclaims.

Tears fill my eyes. "Mom…" I whisper.

This is… the ghost of Mom!


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22, the final fight scene! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- Justice Shall Prevail<strong>

We all stare in shock at the ghost of Mom. She looks as beautiful as ever, all signs of torture gone from her skin and dress. However, her eyes are full of a cold rage as she glares directly at Caligula. The rain isn't hitting her skin at all, but an air of anger and wrath is around her as the thunder booms loudly.

"The ghost of Lady Alessandra!" Jabberwock exclaims.

I blink hard. "Am I seeing things?" I mumble. "I have to be." However, when I open my eyes, she's still there.

"This is the real ghost of Lady Alessandra Veronesi," we hear Behemoth say. "This isn't a poltergeist or anything like that."

Caligula glares at Mom's ghost. "You…" he growls. "You get out of here, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" she asks, her voice taking on a taunting edge. "Just how many times will you kill me, Caligula?"

"Just what are you doing here, you whore?!" he demands.

Mom's ghost steps forward, moving gracefully in her gown. "What an unbelievable lie you've just told, Caligula," she mocks, unfazed. She continues to glare at him. "You loved me? Incredulous!"

She starts to walk forward and all of the Pillar Division clear a path for her by stepping aside. "You never loved me," she starts, her voice becoming angered. "You only wanted to marry me so you could steal the Veronesi fortune!"

"You lie!" Caligula growls, raising his sword.

"Don't bother raising your sword at me. I'm a ghost, I cannot be harmed." She continues to walk forward. "Let me tell you something," she says, her voice dangerously calm. "The night before my engagement to you was supposed to be made, I heard your true intentions. You intended to kidnap me and hold me ransom for a large amount of money, only to keep on increasing it whenever my family would try to give you the required sum! You planned on holding me ransom to drain my family of their wealth, and once their wealth was drained completely, you were going to kill me!"

My eyes widen in shock at the statement. Even Dad looks stunned at that. "I never even knew… Elsa…" he whispers.

Mom's ghost continues to walk, the look on her face becoming one of pure rage. "Another thing," she says. "I never died after you stabbed me in my abdomen when I had tried to escape. I was merely unconscious, even when your men carried my body back to the Human World to dispose of it. In fact, I was just waking up when I was suddenly thrown into the river. I was still conscious when my dress weighed me down in the water, drowning me! I drowned, awake and alive!"

She glares an enraged, resentful glare at him. "And you dare to call me a liar?!" she asks, her voice becoming louder with anger. "You murdered your own father out of spite, you have all your henchmen do your dirty work for you, and you dared to use an organization, that was created to protect the royal family, to go against the royal family! Traitorous bastard!" Her voice becomes a shout of rage, and Caligula falters in surprise. "You're no demon. You're a monster."

"You make me sick, to think that you're a demon like us." This time, a male's voice rings out, surprising us. Right then, appearing on the right side of Caligula, is a man who looks almost similar to Hecadoth, except his face has a small goatee, some slight creases, and his eyes are a deep brown. He has the same gill ears, and he wears a Pillar General uniform. His shoulder-length black hair, however, has some slight hints of gray in them as well.

I see Hecadoth looking stunned at the sight. "Father…" he whispers in shock.

Jabberwock looks even more shocked. "Pillar General Tybalt!" he says.

"No way! The ghost of Hecadoth's father has also come?!" Takachin asks.

"It looks like they're spirits who cannot achieve their peace yet," Izuma muses. "It seems like they can only achieve peace once justice has been properly served."

Tybalt's ghost glares in rage at Caligula. "You dare to call yourself a demon?!" he demands. "You disgust me! You had the Kagirinai Kumori attack the Pillar Division, only because both you and Azazel never made it into the Pillar Division!" He starts walking forward. "You forced my son to go through a period of immense guilt and grief, and to this day, you still taunt him about it and make him relive the memory and feel the guilt?! It was never his fault that I died!"

"You shut up!" Caligula shouts.

"No! This has gone on long enough!" Tybalt's ghost shouts back. "You turned the Kagirinai Kumori from a police force loyal to the Great Demon Lord into a traitorous group of bloodthirsty assassins for your own sick deeds!"

At this point, I start to feel a bit more energized as I feel the anger coursing through my veins. Now, it seems like I'm even more motivated to make sure that justice is served properly. I look at Hecadoth, who makes eye contact with me and nods his head.

"You're going to pay for everything you've ever done, Caligula!" Mom's ghost declares. "You will face the consequences for your actions!" Right then, for the first time, she looks at Hecadoth and me. "And you will feel it from our children."

Right then, I lunge at Caligula, jumping up and delivering a punch to his face. This time, he's too stunned to block it, so he takes the impact of my fist. I then land on the ground before raising my foot and bringing it down on his face, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

He gets up, glaring at me as he spits out blood. "You bitch…" he snarls. "Don't you dare underestimate me!"

I let out a wry chuckle. "Who said I was underestimating you?" I ask. I run towards him, holding up a fist surrounded by tendrils of energy. "If anything, you're the one underestimating me!"

I then deliver an uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying back. However, he manages to regain his footing before he collides into some cargo. He looks surprised at my sudden burst of strength before he gets up. "I've had enough of this!" he snarls. "I'll end it all this instant!" Tendrils of demonic energy surround him as he glares at me.

"Hecadoth," I say, glancing back to look at him. He nods, walking up and standing right beside me.

I hold my right hand out towards Caligula and tendrils of demonic energy surround it. At the same time, the Promise mark starts to glow. I watch as Hecadoth removes his glove and hold his left hand out towards Caligula, the Promise mark on his hand glowing as well. The two of us give our most coldest glare at Caligula as a ball of black energy starts forming in front of us.

"What's happening?" Oga asks.

"No way…" Yolda trails off.

"The two of them, they're lending their powers to each other!" Hilda-san exclaims.

"But, how?!" Kunieda asks.

"Wait, is that even possible?!" Takachin asks.

"Just like a marriage contract, an Everlasting Promise allows the human to draw on power from the demon," Lamia explains.

"But because Yumi's a Konketsuji, Hecadoth is able to draw on power from Yumi as well," Agiel adds.

I feel a bit happy when I see Caligula's arrogant smirk disappear, and his cockiness turn into shock as the ball of demonic energy grows bigger. However, it turns into an angered frown and he lunges at us. Hecadoth and I nod at each other before we lunge towards him, holding our hands up, the ball of demonic energy rising up as well.

Right then, our powers collide in one powerful clash, all of us yelling in exertion as our maximum demon power level rises. Hecadoth and I eventually overpower Caligula, forcing our fists to move the ball of energy forward. "This is…" I start.

"...our final attack!" Hecadoth shouts.

"Hateshinai Shouraisei Bakuha!" we both shout together, launching the ball at Caligula, who can only watch in stunned surprise as the ball of energy strikes him, creating a large blast of energy that shakes the ground. As the explosion happens, everyone else covers their eyes as dust flies everywhere.

When the dust clears, we see Caligula, lying at the feet of the freight containers, still alive, a stunned look on his face. "How did you…" he trails off in shock.

I glare at him. "That was our new finishing attack," I say, walking over to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"This one is for Hecadoth!" I snarl, kicking him in the gut. "This one is for me!" I punch him across the face before throwing him down onto his knees. "And this one is for every last victim of yours!" I shout, doing a heel drop on him, knocking him unconscious.

At this point, the rainstorm has finally stopped, and all members of the Kagirinai Kumori have surrendered. Right then, I turn to look at Mom's ghost. All anger disappears from her face as she turns to me, a small smile on her face. Tears fill my eyes and slowly fall down my cheeks as I smile back at her, waving slightly. She simply continues to smile at me. She then turns and looks at Dad and a single tear falls down her face. Dad gives her a smile, tears filling up his eyes before he waves at her.

I see Hecadoth give a small smile to the ghost of his father, tears filling his eyes as well. The ghost smiles back at him as well, giving him a small nod, as if to say 'Good job'. Right then, both ghosts turn and walk away before disappearing slowly, their spirits finally at peace.

Suddenly, to our surprise, we see a large portal appearing in the shipyard. We watch as an army of soldiers step out of the portal and walk up to Caligula. "We're here on orders from the Great Demon Lord Beelzebub III," one of the soldiers declares. "By order of Lord Beelzebub III, Caligula is to be arrested, and the Kagirinai Kumori to be dissolved. Crimes include treason, manslaughter, patricide, mass murder, as well as various other charges."

"How did you find out about this?" Hilda-san asks.

"Lord Beelzebub III had overheard the rumours, and after sending spies to confirm his suspicions, he's issued orders for us to arrest Caligula and the Kagirinai Kumori and have them properly tried and punished for their crimes," another soldier replies.

After rounding up every last member of the Kagirinai Kumori, and cuffing Caligula, they all go through the portal back to Makai. Once the portal disappears, I look around the shipyard at everyone. It's all over.

I turn to face Hecadoth before throwing my arms around him in a hug, relieved that this is all over. "It's over…" I whisper. "It's all over…"

Hecadoth hugs me back. "We won, Yumi," he says softly. "We finally won."

Dad smiles. "Now let's go home," he says. We all nod and leave the shipyard, shivering from the chilly wind hitting our rain-soaked bodies.

By the time Dad and I arrive home after getting our injuries healed by Lamia, it's already three o'clock in the morning. The first thing I do is strip out of my soaked clothes and get into the shower, turning it to the hottest setting possible, and wash myself. Once I finish, I change into my warmest night clothes before falling into my bed, sleep taking over me immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Hateshinai Shouraisei Bakuha means 'Everlasting Promise Blast'. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter full of fluff and cheesiness! This is the third-to-last chapter, actually! The next two chapters will finish the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23- Game of Chess<strong>

It's been a few weeks since we defeated the Kagirinai Kumori that one stormy night. However, rather than going back to Makai, Hecadoth and Agiel have chosen to continue attending school here until the end of the school year. Basically, until my graduation, they'll still be here as high school students.

My relationship with Hecadoth has continued to grow stronger as the two of us get closer and closer. Hecadoth, someone who is so aggressive and occasionally bloodthirsty on the battlefield, is a really devoted boyfriend. He treats me well, and I treat him the same way, and our conversations are always interesting. We always start off with something casual to talk about, and then it diverts to a comparison of something in the Human World and its Makai counterpart.

Right now, I'm alone in the house, and it's a regular, chilly Saturday afternoon. I've turned on the heating, and I'm wearing a red and white hockey jersey and a pair of jean shorts, which is something I kind of like wearing when I'm at home. I'm currently in the kitchen, doing some homework while listening to some music. "I wonder what everyone else is up to right now…" I muse to myself.

Right then, a thought comes to me. If I'm going to be moving to Makai, what kind of careers do they have there? Which one can I have to make a living? There are doctors, but I'm not interested in taking a career in medicine. What other options are there? I've always loved working with children, and I really love ballet dancing… maybe I should ask Hecadoth about careers in Makai.

"Studying hard, aren't we?" I look up at the familiar voice and to my surprise, I see Hecadoth, standing above me.

I smile. "Hey, you," I tease as he walks over to me, giving me a kiss on my lips. "Haven't you heard of using a door?"

He chuckles. "Well, I'm a demon," he teases back. "And I wanted to see you."

I get up. "Hecadoth, do you want some tea?" I offer.

"That would be nice, thanks," Hecadoth replies, sitting down at the table.

Once I finish making the tea, I walk back over to Hecadoth, holding a mug. "Here." I set it down in front of him. I lean against the wall as he takes a sip. Right then, I notice his eyes staring at something as a light blush tints his face. I follow his vision and I realize he's looking at my legs, which are exposed in my shorts.

"Wh-Why are you… looking at my legs?" I ask, feeling a bit embarrassed. This seems to bring him out of his trance and he hastily looks away, trying to hide his face.

"S-Sorry…" he apologizes. "I hope I didn't offend you."

I shake my head. "I-It's okay…" I reassure. Oddly enough, I find it a bit flattering when I notice him checking me out like that. The way Hecadoth was looking at my legs wasn't in any way lecherous or perverted. In fact, it seemed more like a mix of surprise and admiration.

"I'm not offended," I say, smiling slightly. "It just looked like you were… checking me out."

He lowers his head, blushing a bit more. "I was just a bit surprised, because your legs look so strong and slender," he says. Right then, a small smile comes on his face. "Your legs are like that because of both ballet and me training you."

That statement makes me blush a bit. He smiles a bit more. "Also, what I like is how you're exposing some skin in a classy manner," he compliments. "Back in Makai, some of the soldiers in the Pillar Division like to bring their girlfriends to the once-in-a-month dinners, and believe me, I get a bit disgusted with the way they dress and act. Some of them look like they might as well be wearing underwear, and they act all spoiled and rude." He rolls his eyes. "Sure, Agiel's uniform is a bikini and a trenchcoat, but she's a classy girl as well."

The blush on my face grows a bit more. "You think I'm classy?" I ask in surprise.

Hecadoth nods. "You're a very classy girl, Yumi," he compliments. "Not just in clothes, but also in behaviour."

I blush even more. "Th-Thanks…" I mumble.

"Yumi," he says. "I do believe that we have a game of chess to play, remember?" He smirks slightly.

I snap my fingers in realization. "Right! You did say that you wanted to play chess with me!" I say. "I'll go get the chessboard."

I go up to my room and get my chessboard before coming back down. I then place it on the table and sit on the opposite side to him, with him having the black pieces while I have the white pieces. Hecadoth smirks at me. "I can't wait to see how you play, Yumi," he teases.

We may be a couple now, but I'm always left blushing whenever he smirks at me. I try and compose myself before smiling. "Let's start now." I move my pawn forward one square. Hecadoth looks down at the board, deciding what move to make before moving his own pawn forward one square.

The game continues for a while and sometimes, one of us would be staring hard at the board, trying to come up with an appropriate strategy before making our move. However, Hecadoth is definitely a good opponent in chess. He's very clever at this, and he's very strategic.

The game eventually ends with Hecadoth cornering my king with his knight and rook. He smirks at me. "Checkmate," he says.

I smile at him. "You're really good at this, Hecadoth," I say. "It was fun."

He nods. "I agree," he replies.

Right then, my thoughts of careers in Makai come back to me. "Hecadoth? What kind of careers exist in Makai?" I ask. "I was wondering what I could do as a profession when I move to Makai."

Hecadoth thinks for a moment. "Well, you could be a teacher and teach Human World subjects such as math, English, history, and even language classes," he suggests. "Behemoth has decided that it is important that if the Division were to ever go into the Human World, then we'd need to know some things about the Human World."

I nod. "I'm just thinking about my possible options for when I move to Makai," I say.

Hecadoth smiles at me, taking my hand. "Don't worry, Yumi," he reassures me. "No matter what, I'll help you out every step of the way."

I smile back at him. "Come on," I say, taking his hand and pulling him to the couch. "I want to cuddle." For some reason, I've suddenly gotten into a cuddling mood.

He chuckles at this as he sits down on the couch. I lie down and snuggle into his chest, and he leans back against the arm of the couch so that I'm lying on top of him, my head resting on his chest. "You're really something, you know, Yumi?" he tells me. "But it's the little things about you that really make you into the girl I fell for."

I look up at him in surprise. "What little things?" I ask.

Hecadoth smiles sincerely at me, moving a strand of my hair away from my face as he wraps his arms around me. "Well, one is your voice," he tells me. "It's melodious, gentle, and even soothing. Another one is the way you smile, because your eyes just brighten up and little dimples appear at the corners of your mouth." He presses his forehead against mine. "The way you fiddle with your pendant when you're nervous, the way you look so eager whenever I talk to you, the way you sing along to songs…" He gently caresses my face. "I could go on, Yumi. But it's all these things that are so endearing about you and they're what made me fall so hard for you."

I smile sincerely at him. "There are little things about you that I love as well," I say, giving him a kiss directly on the tattoo on his face. "You may be aggressive and bloodthirsty on the battlefield, but when you're not, you're very interesting to talk to, to get to know…" I gently caress his face. "I love how you seem to know what makes me happy and you always show an interest in what I have to say, and you're so sincere in protecting those you care about. But it's you that I love. All these things about you are what made me fall in love with you."

We smile at each other briefly before Hecadoth leans in and kisses me lovingly. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he holds onto my face. When we pull away, we just hold onto each other and snuggle in silence. Right then, I hear Hecadoth softly humming a melody as he rubs my back.

"What song is that?" I ask.

"It's a song that my mother often sang to me when I was a young child," he tells me. "It helped me fall asleep. I forgot the words, though."

"That's okay," I reassure him.

He continues to hum the melody as we continue to snuggle on the couch together. He gives me a small kiss on my forehead as I close my eyes, just enjoying the moment with him. A date like this? I'll gladly have it. In all honesty, I'll take this over a party or a dinner date any day. As long as I have Hecadoth by my side, the two of us can overcome anything.


	24. Chapter 24

**I really wanted to do a chapter like this, so this was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24- Dinner with the Pillar Division<strong>

I come down the stairs, wearing a midnight-blue chiffon dress with petal sleeves. My hair flows past my shoulders in soft curls, and a thin black headband with a silver rose sits in my hair. I've also applied the lightest layer of makeup on my face, which is just some eyeliner and a shimmery honey-flavoured lip balm. "How do I look?" I ask Dad.

Dad smiles at me. "You look lovely as usual, Yumi," he says. "I hope you have a good time at the dinner with the Pillar Division."

"Of course I will," I say.

"And don't eat anything that you don't recognize," he cautions me. I nod as I put my coat and shoes on.

"Sure." Just as I say that, I hear a knock on the door. When I open it, I see Hecadoth, Agiel, and Takachin outside. I smile at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Yumi-chan!" Agiel greets. "You ready to go?"

I nod. "Yeah, let's go," I say. "See you soon, Dad!"

"See you, Yumi!" he calls back.

Tonight is the once-in-a-month dinner that the Pillar Division is having at their usual restaurant in Makai. And because Takachin is Agiel's boyfriend and I'm Hecadoth's girlfriend, both Pillar Generals have decided to invite us for the dinner. Of course, at the same time, there's a party happening at St. Ishiyama, but we both decided to go for the dinner rather than the party.

"So, who are we gonna sit with?" Takachin asks when we arrive at the restaurant in Makai.

"Graphel and Naga have saved a table for us," Hecadoth says. Right then, he looks down at my hands. "Your nails, why do they look different?" he asks, slightly confused.

"Huh?" I look at my nails before remembering that I had painted them last night with Agiel, Hilda-san, and Kunieda. Now, my nails are painted white with small black cherry blossom designs on them. "Oh! You see, in the Human World, there's this beauty product for girls called nail polish. You can paint your nails any colour and even have cool designs on them. And last night, Agiel, Hilda-san, Kunieda, and I painted each other's nails."

Agiel nods eagerly. "It's so much fun to paint your nails!" she says, showing her nails. Her nails have been painted gold and they have small black dots as well as a tiny bow on her ring fingernail. "Who would've thought that the Human World could have something so cool!"

We enter the restaurant, going to the booth where Graphel and Naga are sitting. "Hey guys!" Agiel greets. "We're here!"

"Yo," Graphel greets. "Don't worry, you're not late yet. Some of the others are a bit held up."

Hecadoth and I sit on the side where Graphel is, while Takachin and Agiel sit in the seat across from us, where Naga is sitting. As I look around the restaurant, I can't help but notice how warm the atmosphere is. All these Pillar Generals and Pillar Barons, who are usually very aggressive in combat, have loosened up for the evening, and they're all just talking and laughing amongst one another.

I see Pillar Barons Salamander and Quetzalcoatl sitting at a table along with Yinglong and Yata, laughing amongst each other. At another table, I see Ananta, Vritra, and Tiriel chatting away. Odonel, Xoblah, and Elim are grouped at another table, conversing casually while Elim sipped at her drink. Meanwhile, Basilisk, and Fabas are laughing heartily at something that Wasboga had said. Over at another table, I see Behemoth and Jabberwock, having a conversation with their subordinates.

"So, you're Furuichi, right? The friend of Beelze-sama's contract holder?" Graphel asks Takachin.

He nods. "Yeah, that's me," he says.

"What was it like when Hecadoth and Agiel first came into the Human World and moved in with you?" Naga asks.

Takachin chuckles slightly. "Well, the day they first came started out as any other day. I get up and get ready for school before meeting up with Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda-san, and then the three of us walk to school together. When class started for the day, the first thing that Saotome-sensei said was that we had three new transfer students in our class." He smiles slightly. "When I saw Hecadoth and Agiel in the St. Ishiyama uniforms, introducing themselves to the class, I was pretty much stunned."

"The girls' uniform was too tight!" Agiel pouts.

"The boy's uniform wasn't so bad," Hecadoth comments.

I giggle at that. "Yeah, I noticed your reaction before I introduced myself," I say.

"You two moved in with him, right?" Graphel asks Hecadoth.

Hecadoth nods. "We moved in under the guise of transfer students," he says. "The introductions to his family went better than expected."

A bead of sweat rolls down Takachin's forehead. "Uh, define 'better than expected'," he comments. "My mom nearly had a heart attack because of what Agiel was wearing! And my family thought I was bi, and in an open relationship with both you and Agiel!"

Graphel laughs at that. "Seriously?" he chuckles.

Takachin shrugs. "Well, it could've been worse," he says. "When Hilda-san and Baby Beel had moved in with Oga, his family thought that he had gotten Hilda-san pregnant, and that Baby Beel was their biological child."

This earns some laughs from Hecadoth, Graphel, Agiel, and Naga. "Well, that's new," Naga comments.

"But when you think about it, the three of them are somewhat like a family," I say. "It's so cute to see the two of them playing with Baby Beel-chan!"

"So, how is the Human World?" Graphel asks.

"From the first day we moved in with the lieutenant, his family has treated us so well," Hecadoth replies, smiling slightly. "They really made us feel like we were at home, especially his mother."

"Yeah, Furuichi's mom is such a nice lady. She even went as far as attempting to make some food from Makai, because she thought we were missing home," Agiel says. "And his younger sister as well. She even calls me 'Agiel-neechan'! Isn't that cute?"

Naga nods. "Even though we've only met your family once, Furuichi, they do seem like good people," he praises.

I smile slightly as I remember the day when Graphel and Naga had decided to make a short visit in the Human World to see Hecadoth and Agiel. They had come straight to St. Ishiyama at lunchtime, and after school, they had met Takachin and his family as well. Even though it was brief, they still seemed to appreciate Takachin and his family.

"So, Yumi," Hecadoth asks me. "Do you know any other languages besides Japanese?"

I think for a moment. "I can speak English, and I know a bit of French, Mandarin, and Italian," I say.

Hecadoth smirks slightly. "_Vraiment?_" he asks in fluent, unaccented French, to my surprise. "_Parlez-vous français, Yumi?_"

At that moment, I feel my face heating up even further. Hecadoth speaking French… it just sounds so hot! The way the words roll off his tongue is so flawless and perfect! "_O-Oui…_" I stammer.

Hecadoth chuckles. "_Tu es surpris? Nous les démons, __spécifiquement les démons dans le Pilier de l'Armée a Behemoth,_ _avons la capacité pour le parler une variété grande des langues courant_," he explains.

I nod slowly, some of the words registering in my head. "Can… Can we talk in Japanese now?" I ask, laughing awkwardly. This earns laughs from everyone.

"What did he just say? I can't understand French," Takachin asks, looking confused.

"Basically, all us Pillar demons have the ability to speak various common languages if we ever have to," Agiel explains. "Japanese is a language that comes easy for us, and so is English." She looks at me. "You speak French, Yumi?"

I nod. "A little bit," I say. "In Canada, it was required to learn French in my high school," I say. "We also had the option of learning two other languages as well. So, in addition to French class, I also took Italian and Mandarin classes."

"Interesting," Hecadoth comments.

Takachin turns back to us. "So, in addition to this once-in-a-month dinner, what other excursions does the Pillar Division have?" he asks.

"Well, every December, we all go to an onsen resort and spend a few nights there," Graphel replies.

"Ehh? There's onsens in Makai as well?" I ask.

Agiel nods eagerly. "Makai onsens have quite a few attractions in them," she says. "Blood pools that change blood type with the cycles of the moon…"

"The attacks of the Makai Doctorfish…" Naga adds.

"The 100 meter death-defying falls…" Hecadoth adds.

"And the waterslides known as 'the express post to death'..." Graphel finishes.

Takachin and I look at each other in surprise. "It seems like for everything that the Human World has, Makai has it's own morbid version of it," I say, laughing slightly.

Everyone laughs at the comment. As we continue conversing amongst ourselves, I can't help but notice just how relaxed everyone seems to be right now. Missing the party at St. Ishiyama is totally worth it, especially for something like this, seeing everyone so relaxed and getting along well.

"So, what kind of things in the Human World have caught your interest?" Naga asks.

"J-pop, especially the groups AKB48 and Perfume!" Agiel says excitedly. "I'm telling you, this J-pop music is so fun and catchy!"

"Ehh, you like Perfume?" I ask. "I love that group!"

"I know, right?" she agrees. "I love their music and music videos!"

"Because of her, I had a song called 'Koisuru Fortune Cookie' by this AKB48 group stuck in my head all day," Hecadoth adds, rolling his eyes. "Agiel was singing it all day."

Takachin laughs. "Yeah, I remember that," he says. "She also memorized the dance moves in nearly all of the music videos for Perfume's songs."

"What about you, Hecadoth?" Graphel asks.

Hecadoth smiles slightly. "There's an anime called Attack on Titan that I really enjoy," he says. "I also like Human World literature. It's very rich and very well-written. One of my favourites is a Japanese novel called _Battle Royale_. I also really like a play called _Hamlet_, it's very rich and interesting."

Takachin turns to me. "Yumi, you should've seen what Hecadoth and Agiel were like when they tried to watch _Twilight_!" he tells me.

I turn to Hecadoth. "You watched _Twilight_?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Agiel was curious because our lieutenant's sister was going on and on about the movies," he says. "About half way into the movie, I gave up and left. Agiel sat through the whole thing, and by the time it had finished, she had fallen asleep. I hated the characters, especially this Bella Swan. Her character was so dull and boring, and she had no personality whatsoever."

I giggle. "I know, right?" I agree. "I tried to watch the second part of the fourth movie, just to see what was so fascinating about it, and I was so unimpressed with the final battle scene! It was so lame! I like fantasy final battles, with huge armies in shining armour, riding on horses, and all carrying large swords!"

He chuckles. "Another thing I hated was the idea that vampires sparkle in the sunlight," he says, rolling his eyes. "Pathetic. That's not a vampire. That's a fairy."

Graphel and Naga both laugh at that. "The Human World doesn't sound like such a bad place," Graphel muses. "It wouldn't be so bad to live there for a short while. I can see why Beelze-sama, Lord En-sama, and Hildegarde love it so much."

"For a while, Lord En-sama was hooked onto Human World video games," Takachin recalls. "And Hilda-san's hooked onto Human World soap dramas."

We continue to talk about various topics, and I find myself having a lot of fun here. We also get to know some of the other Pillars, although Quetzalcoatl scared me quite a bit, especially because I have a fear of clowns. Although, everyone is surprisingly rather friendly towards both Takachin and me.

When the food finally comes, Hecadoth explains to me what each dish is and which ones are safe for me to eat, as well as which ones aren't safe. The food I've chosen tastes freshly cooked, and really delicious. In fact, it's also rather light, because I'm left feeling satisfied and not uncomfortably full.

"Well, well, lookie here." I turn in surprise at the voice when I approach the door to the women's restroom. Behind me, I see two Pillar soldiers, who aren't wearing any Pillar General or Pillar Baron trenchcoats.

"So, this is Pillar General Hecadoth's girlfriend," one of them leers. "Damn, she's actually pretty hot."

"She may be a Konketsuji, but Hecadoth really picked a cutie," the other one comments.

Their eyes scan my body and I feel my skin crawl in disgust. The way they're looking at me, it feels like they're undressing me with their eyes. "What do you want?" I ask, my voice firm.

"Well, girly, why don't you come with us for a good time?" the first one says.

I frown disapprovingly at them. "Excuse me? I already have a boyfriend," I scold. "Leave me alone, pervs."

"What's the harm in coming with us?" the second one asks. "I'm pretty sure Hecadoth won't mind."

Suddenly, I feel my wrists being grabbed and I'm roughly pinned up against the wall. However, I struggle against his grip, glaring at him in anger. "Let me go, you jerks!" I snarl.

"I don't think so," the first one leers. "We're gonna teach you some manners now, missy."

"And just what do you think you're doing?" We turn and see Hecadoth, glaring at them. "Let her go. Or I'll speak with Naga and make sure you two lose your positions in his squad."

This seems to intimidate them, because they immediately back off, trembling nervously. "You okay?" Hecadoth asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "What's their problem?"

He rolls his eyes. "They're just some underlings in Naga's squad," he explains. "They always like to hit on the partners of the other soldiers, as well as the partners of the Pillar Generals. They also like to try and flirt with the female Pillar Generals and Barons." He takes my hand. "Come on, let's go back."

Other than that little setback, the rest of the evening goes fine. Eventually, we all finish up with dinner, and it's time for us to go home. Hecadoth offers to take me back home and I accept.

"Thanks again, Hecadoth," I thank. "I really enjoyed this."

"I'm glad," he replies, smiling at me.

I lean up and kiss him gently. "Good night, Hecadoth."

"Good night, Yumi. I'll see you soon," he says.

"See you," I say as I enter the house.

Today was a really good day. I really enjoyed myself today, and I can't wait for the next once-in-a-month dinner with the Pillar Division.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations for the French phrases:<strong>

**Vraiment?- **Really?

**Parlez-vous français?- **You speak French?

**Tu es surpris?- **Surprised?

**Nous les démons, spécifiquement les démons dans le Pilier de l'Armée a Behemoth, avons la capacité pour le parler une variété grande des langues courant- **We demons, specifically the demons of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, have the ability to speak a large variety of common languages.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of 'Konketsu no Shoujo'! I feel kind of sad that this story's at it's end, but hey. All stories must end at some point, right? Thanks to Frayner and Devlin Dracul for their reviews! They really motivated me to write this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25- There's Really Something There<strong>

"Planning on giving chocolates to Hecadoth today?" Dad asks me.

I nod. "Of course," I say, giggling slightly. "And besides, I made these especially for him." I take the chocolates I made especially for Hecadoth and wrap them up in a white baggie, tying it up with a red ribbon. "Do you think he might appreciate it?" I ask. "Wait, do they even have Valentine's Day in Makai?"

Dad chuckles. "Well, when I was contracted to your mother, she had never heard of Valentine's Day. I took her out for dinner to help her experience it for the first time." He pats my shoulder. "I'm sure Hecadoth will appreciate the gesture."

Today is Valentine's Day, and as a custom, all girls must make and give chocolates for their male comrades. I've made my Giri Choco, or my friendship chocolates, for Takachin, and my Honmei Choco, or my romantic chocolates for Hecadoth. The chocolates I've made for Hecadoth have a raspberry cream filling in them, and I've made them in the shape of hearts. Cheesy, I know, but I had a heart-shaped cupcake tray, so I decided 'why not?'

As I get my chocolates ready, I can't help but wonder about the rest of my female classmates. What kind of chocolates would they have prepared for their male friends and their crushes? Even more, I'm kind of curious to see what Agiel has made for Takachin. Once I'm done, I take the chocolates and my school bag and I put my shoes on as I leave the house. "I'm leaving now!" I call, wrapping my scarf around my neck.

"Have a nice day!" Dad calls back.

When I close the door, I see Takachin, Agiel, and Hecadoth standing outside. "Hey guys," I greet. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Agiel greets as we start walking. "So, you've made your Honmei Choco for Hecadoth, right, Yumi-chan?" she asks me.

I blush. "W-Well, of course," I say. "And you've made some Honmei Choco for Takachin, right?" I ask, giving her a teasing smile.

Now it's her turn to blush. "Y-Yeah… Furuichi's mother and Honoka helped me make some," she stammers. "Although, I don't understand what Giri Choco is. I mean, I've made some Giri Choco for Hecadoth as well. I've also made some for Graphel and Naga. I sent it to them along with a letter that explains what Valentine's Day is and all that."

"Giri Choco is for your male friends," I explain. "I've also made some for Takachin as well. However, Honmei Choco is meant for your boyfriend or husband."

"Why is it that only men get chocolates from women on Valentine's Day?" Hecadoth asks.

"Oh, it's something that happens in Japan," Takachin explains. "On Valentine's Day in Japan, women and girls make homemade chocolates for their male friends or their boyfriends, lovers, crushes, or husbands. It's like a custom."

Hecadoth nods. "Well, shouldn't the men give their female friends or girlfriends some gifts as well?" he asks. "It only makes sense."

"Well, a month later, on March 14th, there's a day called White Day," Takachin continues. "That's when the men and boys who received Honmei or Giri Choco give white or dark chocolates to their female friends, girlfriends, or wives. However, they also give other kinds of gifts such as jewelry and other stuff like that."

"Ehhh?" Agiel asks. "Well then, I can't wait to see just what I get from you, Furuichi." She gives him a small kiss on his cheek. "And believe me, you're gonna love the chocolates I've made for you."

This causes Takachin to blush deeply. "So, you guys don't have a Valentine's Day or a White Day in Makai?" he asks.

"No, we don't," Hecadoth says. "I have to admit, the Human World has some interesting holidays."

Agiel nods. "I loved Halloween!" she says. "It was so much fun to dress up!"

I smile as I remember how we celebrated Halloween. We had somehow managed to convince the Pillar Generals to have some fun and dress up, since there was a Halloween party at St. Ishiyama. I had dressed up as a butterfly while Hecadoth dressed as Count Dracula. Takachin had dressed up as a biker while Agiel dressed up as a witch.

"Christmas was probably my favourite," Hecadoth muses. "I mainly enjoyed the warmth that it brought."

"Yeah," Agiel remembers. "Giving presents to each other was fun."

"What other holidays are celebrated in Japan?" Hecadoth asks.

Takachin thinks. "In summer, we celebrate Tanabata. It's a lot of fun. If you ever want to, you should come and celebrate Tanabata."

Our discussion of Human World holidays and celebrations continue as we walk to school. When we finally arrive in the class, we're greeted with the sight of girls giving chocolates to their delinquent classmates. Most amusing is the sight of Hilda-san giving chocolates to Oga.

"You… made these yourself?" Oga asks.

Hilda-san looks down, a blush dusting her face. "Well of course I did, fool!" she says. "Now try them!"

We watch as Oga picks a chocolate and takes a bite. His eyes widen in a pleasant surprise. "Mmm, this is really good!" he praises. "And I mean, really good!"

Hilda-san blushes even further. "You… like them?" she asks. Oga nods before taking a piece of chocolate and feeding Baby Beel-chan.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute," I coo.

"Here, Furuichi." Agiel gives him a small baggie. "Here's your chocolates."

Takachin opens them up and takes out a piece, taking a bite. His eyes widen in a pleasant surprise as well. "This is really good, Agiel!" he says. "Is this orange cream?"

"It's orange and strawberry cream," she says. "Your sister said how much you like those two flavours, so I tried to mix them together."

"Here, try one." We watch as Takachin feeds one to Agiel. Hecadoth has an amused smile on his face and I just smile at how cute they are together.

"Whoa, Furuichi!" Oga comments. "That was pretty bold!"

"Who would've thought he had it in him?" Kanzaki teases.

He's then interrupted by Yuka handing him some chocolates. However, before I can give my chocolates to Hecadoth, it's time for class to start.

At lunchtime, I find Hecadoth in the empty classroom, reading _Salem's Lot_ by Stephen King. He's also taken a liking to Stephen King's books as well. "Hey," I greet him.

He looks up and smiles at me. "Hi Yumi," he greets.

I walk up to him, holding my Honmei Choco for him. "Hecadoth… here's my Honmei Choco for you," I say. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Hecadoth takes the little bag and opens it up. I watch as he takes one of the chocolates and takes a bite from it. "This… is good," he says. "And I mean, really good."

I look at him in surprise. "You like it?" I ask.

He nods, smiling at me. "It tastes nice," he says.

I smile at him. "I'm glad you like them," I say. "I made them, not only because you're my boyfriend, but because… I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

I nod. "For everything, Hecadoth," I say. "You may not have realized it, but you helped me open up to everyone else, and earn the trust of everyone. When I first came to Ishiyama, I was lonely, sad, and I never wanted to get close to anyone. I didn't know what it was like to have a real friendship, let alone to be in love."

I sit down in the desk next to him, taking his hand. "It wasn't until I met you, Agiel, and Takachin, that I realized the true meaning of friendship. However, it wasn't until I started training with you, that I learned the true meaning of being in love."

I give him a sincere smile. "Making the Everlasting Promise with you was worth it," I say. "I'm also grateful to you for fighting beside me against the Kagirinai Kumori. I mean, defeating them? I never thought it would be possible. But you made it possible."

"No, we both made it possible," he says. "Not just us, actually. The humans, the Pillar Division, and your father, they all made it possible. However, I really liked training you, Yumi." Hecadoth smiles at me, brushing a strand of my hair away from my forehead. "You've come such a long way from when you first started out, Yumi. I'm proud of you for that."

He gently caresses my face. "Getting to know you was a real joy as well," he continues. "I still don't know everything about you, but I won't stop. I'm still going to keep on getting to know you more." He chuckles slightly. "People have told me that I have to make a girl laugh if I want her to fall in love. However, everytime I hear you laugh, I'm the one falling for you."

I blush. He sees this and pulls me into a warm embrace. "I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Yumi," he whispers.

"Me too," I say.

He presses his lips against mine in a sincere, loving kiss, and I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him. In all honesty, I'm kind of amused at myself. When I was a little kid, I've always dreamed about true love, like a lot of little girls. I dreamt of marrying a prince and living happily ever after with him in his castle. Who would've thought that the prince would actually be a demon, specifically a Pillar General?

One day, Hecadoth and I will soon exchange vows and declare ourselves as husband and wife. But for now, we continue to be boyfriend and girlfriend. And as the rest of Valentine's Day continues, my mind wanders and I find myself wondering about what Hecadoth will give me on White Day.

_So, there really was something there that wasn't there before… _I muse to myself. I wonder how I never saw it. But I know, as long as I have not only Hecadoth, but my friends by my side, we can take on anything the world throws at us.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you all for reading!<strong>


End file.
